<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Lifetime Of Love by bklynleo77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814285">A Lifetime Of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bklynleo77/pseuds/bklynleo77'>bklynleo77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The West Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst, Children, College, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, High School, Love, Marriage, Politics, Pre-Canon, Private School, Racism, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Smut, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:23:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62,905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bklynleo77/pseuds/bklynleo77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John...do you really think we can do this?"<br/>"Yes. We have to."<br/>"How are you so calm and certain?"<br/>"Because I've seen my future with and without you. And the ending with is a lot happier for both of us then the one without."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>C. J. Cregg/John Hoynes, Danny Concannon/C. J. Cregg, John Hoynes/Suzanne Hoynes, Josh Lyman/Donna Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer:</p><p>I do not own these characters. They are property of NBC and Aaron Sorkin's evil genius of a mind.</p><p>WARNING:</p><p>Unlike my other stories, this story chronicles John and CJ's relationship. From High School to the White House. Love, Drama, Sex, Friendship, Politics, and completely over run with children.</p><p>There is no happy ending for CJ and Danny. Total AU with Canon references.</p><p>This fic like others of mine only has light Josh/Donna as I write mainly CJ/Danny or CJ/John.</p><p>Please like and leave a review if you want. Positive feedback is always appreciated.</p><p>I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----~*~----</p><p><br/>Present Day- December 31, 2007 The White House</p><p>"Christopher go and get your father."</p><p>"Is he still in the Oval?"</p><p>"Yes quickly only ten minutes til Midnight."</p><p>"Alright Mom. I'll be right back."</p><p>Chris bolted out of The Blue Room over to the Oval Office.</p><p>"Mom? Where's Dad?", their eldest asked.</p><p>"I just sent Chris to get him. Do me a favor make sure everyone has a full glass.' </p><p>"Yeah sure."</p><p>"There he is!" John kissed his wife's cheek. "I thought you were going to miss it. I just sent Chris after you."</p><p>"I know. I ran into him on the way down." John rubbed his wife's five month round belly. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"A little tired but I'll have enough energy for later Mr President", The First Lady flirted.</p><p>"Good here we go." </p><p>The crowd shouted the countdown in the background.</p><p>A waiter served the President and The First Lady a glass of Sparkling grape juice.  </p><p>'5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Happy New Year!!.'</p><p>Rang out all across the ballroom followed by the sounds of clinking glasses as balloons and confetti fell from the sky.</p><p>"Happy New Year John" </p><p>"Happy New Year Claudia"</p><p>After a toast the First Couple shared an enduring and passionate kiss. Their children gathered around them to exchange hugs and kisses as well. CJ called over the nanny and requested that she take the little ones up to bed.</p><p>"Mommy I want to stay", Katerina cried. </p><p>"It's late sweetheart and way past your bedtime. Mommy and Daddy will be up soon to kiss you good night. Stacy?"</p><p>"Yes ma'am. Brush their teeth and straight to bed." </p><p>"Yes Ma'am." Stacy escorted Kate, SJ, and Michael along with their detail back to the Residence.</p><p>With the little ones gone John held his hand out to his wife leading her to the dance floor.</p><p>"May I have this dance my love?"</p><p>"Always." The crowd parted for the first couple as CJ took his hand and fell into the strength of embrace. They glided gracefully across the dance floor and soon they found that they were not alone as other couples found their mates and joined in. Their eldest John Jr and his best friend Grace were dancing and their second eldest Christopher and his girlfriend Allison were in the crowd dancing as well.</p><p>"We made it another year John", she spoke softly in his ear as the band played in the background.</p><p>"I know. I wouldn't be here without you." </p><p>"We wouldn't be here without each other." CJ caught Joe's eye and smiled a him. "It's crazy you know."</p><p>"What is?"</p><p>"Us starting over. Joe is going to be 20 this year and I'm five months pregnant. We should be getting ready for our grandchildren."</p><p>"We are not old Claudia. We just started young."</p><p>"And whose fault is that?", she asked smirking with one raise eyebrow. </p><p>John pulled her back close to him and kissed her temple. "All yours baby you just couldn't keep your hands off of me. Like right now I can feel you feeling me up." </p><p>"John!" He laughed. "I am not."</p><p>"No but you want to. I know you baby. You can't wait to get me out of my clothes." </p><p>"You are insane. If recollection serves me right, you were the one undressing me after my 16th birthday."</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>November 1983- Hoynes Family Lake House Kentucky</p><p>"John, Oh John!"</p><p>"Does that feel okay?", he asked remembering what his brother told him. </p><p>"Yes keep going."</p><p>He kissed his way down from her neck to her breasts. Watching her reaction as he slipped her nipple between his lips lavishing attention generously to it.</p><p>"Oh John", she cried breathy, "I'm ready."</p><p>"Are you sure?" He was excited but he wanted to be certain she was ready for this next step.</p><p>"Yes I want to be with you."</p><p>Grinning he kissed her softly as his fingers undid her buckle and unzipped her jeans.</p><p>"John do you have a cond-"</p><p>"Yes but I've only been with one person before. I don't want to-"</p><p>"Then we can't. It's a deal breaker. I don't want to get pregnant. I'm going to college."</p><p>"Okay. I know. I'll get it." While John went to get the condoms out of his over night bag, CJ took the opportunity to finish getting undressed before she slipped back between the sheets.</p><p>John drove up to his family's lake house the weekend after her 16th birthday to celebrate. She lied to her father and told him that she was staying on campus in her friend Donnatella's room. Donna covered for her often lately since she and John started dating four months ago. </p><p>John was a year older than her in his senior year and she was in her junior year. He was the presumptive valedictorian, quarterback of the varisty football team, head of the debate team, and Vice President on the student council. CJ was the President. As they often butt heads it was only natural that the contemptuous rapport they had grew into something more.</p><p>When he came back with the box he took a minute to pop in the mix tape he made for this special night. The first song was Time After Time. He knew CJ loved Cyndi Lauper.</p><p>"You made this for me didn't you." She smiled.</p><p>"I know you. I've watched you for two years. One of those years I hated you the other I fell in love with you." </p><p>"Shall I ask in what order?"</p><p>"Always the smart ass", he grinned.</p><p>"Can't help it I was I was born this way." They shared a kiss. "Do you need help?"</p><p>"No I got it. I know I asked before but are you-?"</p><p>"Yes John I'm not changing my mind. I love you too."</p><p>"Good", John unwrapped the condom and rolled it down his erection. "Lie down."</p><p>CJ laid back down on the bed as John removed the sheet from over her then kissed her again while gently parting her knees sliding down between them. He placed his sheathed hardened cock beneath her core as he slipped a finger in first so that he knew where to guide his penis. CJ jerked a little then moaned as his finger delicately massaged her clit.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>She nodded suddenly scared.</p><p>"Open your legs a little more. It will help. You don't have to be afraid, I will do my best not to hurt you."</p><p>"I know", CJ placed a quick peck on his lips. "I know I trust you."</p><p>With that John gently pushed all the way into her and stilled.</p><p>CJ squirmed and gasped. Two tears fell from her right eye the other eye welled.</p><p>"That's it. It's over", he kissed her cheek, "Its done." He started slowly thrusting not coming all the way out. It wasn't long before he came as CJ just seemed to hold on until he was done.</p><p>He pulled out and discarded the condom. CJ flew off the bed and ran to the ensuite locking the door behind her. John followed.</p><p>"Claudia?", he knocked on the door, "Are you okay?" He could hear running water and sniffing from behind the door. He tried the knob but it was locked. "CJ?" The opened the door and a frail girl stood before him with reddened eyes and her arms wrapped around herself.</p><p>"Yes, I'm fine. It just wasn't what I expected. I was a little freaked, I was bleeding and I hurt...a lot." </p><p>"I know", John pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry but I promise that was the worst of it. Believe me it gets a lot more pleasant the more you do it." </p><p>----~*~----</p><p>January 1, 2008</p><p>"God! I swear it gets better every time we do it", CJ exclaimed panting.</p><p>"We still got it baby", a sweaty John said trying to catch his breath.</p><p>"Oh yes", CJ patted his arm. "and I can't get enough."</p><p>"I think those are the hormones talking."</p><p>"It may have a little something to do with it. Besides you like it when I'm pregnant. Nine months of hitting me up without a break." CJ laughed.</p><p>"You got me. That's exactly why I keep you pregnant."</p><p>"I knew it! America you heard it! Your President John Hoynes keeps his wife pregnant for access." She left a hearty laugh that spread to John. </p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you too. Let's get some rest baby. A new year has begun and you have agenda that needs passing." </p><p>John found the covers and threw them over his wife as she snuggled her rear into his groin. He laid there for a while thinking of their first night together after she gave herself virginity to him.</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>November 1983</p><p>"Do you want to order pizza? Or we can drive into town and eat there if you want?"</p><p>"No. We can just eat it here. Can we start a fire?" </p><p>"We have one outside on the back porch. It's nice out let's make some hot cocoa while we wait for the food."</p><p>CJ was hesitant at first but once out there and snuggled in his arms she rather enjoyed herself. The moon was out and it casted so brightly on the lake she could help but revel in it's beauty.</p><p>"It really is nice here."</p><p>"I'm glad you like it. I wanted this weekend to be special for you. For us. Don't think I don't know what you gave me."</p><p>"I wanted it to be you." They sat in silence for a minute until CJ spoke. "John after we eat I want to try again."</p><p>John was ecstatic but he played it cool. "Only if you want to. I'm not pushing."</p><p>"I know, I want to."</p><p>Later that evening they had sex for the second and third time. By the time they left the lake house Sunday heading back to school CJ no longer had any quandaries remaining regarding sex with John.</p><p>The ride back to St Dominic's Preparatory Academy was easy breezy as CJ sang Gloria at the top of her lungs while flying down the highway at 80 miles an hour in John's brand new Ford Mustang that his father purchased for him for his 16th birthday last year. </p><p>John dropped her off at Donna's dorm but not before planting a huge kiss on her lips. Sister Mary Lawrence stood at the door wearing a scowl with her arms crossed staring at the couple. </p><p>John held the door open for her and passed her her bag stealing another quick kiss before she ran up the stairs into the building. </p><p>"Claudia Jean."</p><p>"Good Evening Sister", she said giggling under her breath as she walked pass her. </p><p>She went up to Donna's dorm room and banged on the door.</p><p>Donna opened it wearing a pair of pink Care Bear pajamas. Her blonde hair was in a messy ponytail and her glasses sat on the bridge of her nose. One look at CJ told it all.</p><p>"Oh my God, you had sex!", Donna shouted into the hall grabbing the attention of all those walking by. CJ pushed her into the room quickly closing the door behind her. </p><p>"Say it louder Donna!", she said in a quiet shout.</p><p>"Sorry but CJ you did didn't you?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Oh my goodness", Donna squealed, "tell me." The thirteen year old prodigy was all ears. </p><p>"I don't know Donna you are too young. This is woman's business now." CJ said as she flopped down on the spare twin bed.</p><p>"Ceejay tell me. I want to know. I won't tell anyone ever." Donna held her right hand up to God.</p><p>"You just practically told half the dorm!", she exclaimed.</p><p>"CJ I promise."<br/> <br/>"Alright fine but never tell anyone. Yes, we made love. At first it hurt a lot but by the third and fourth and fifth..."</p><p>"CJ! You did it that many times?"</p><p>"Yes. Donna it is the best feeling ever. And John was so good at it."</p><p>"Well you know he was with Suzanne last year." </p><p>"I know that cause I was here. How did you know?"</p><p>"I hear things. Just cause my face is always in a book it doesn't mean that I can't hear gossip. I'm quiet people often forget I'm in the room."</p><p>"Well I'll have to remember that." CJ smiled remembering the weekend. </p><p>"CJ?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Did you? You know- see it?"</p><p>CJ laughed. "You mean his penis? Yeah!"</p><p>"How'd it look?" Donna began to blush, "nevermind."</p><p>"It's ok Donna really. But it looked like a fat foot long hot dog."</p><p>They both started to bust out laughing.</p><p>"Dinner! Get dressed for Dinner Ladies! Dinner!" They could hear Sister Mary Lawrence calling from the hallways.</p><p>"Come on let's get dressed."</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>"Dinner! Let's Go fellas! Get Dressed." Father Jules Degaule cried in the hall of the boys dorm.</p><p>"John!", Josh busted into his room changing his clothes. "When did you get back?"</p><p>"About an hour ago. Where have you been?"</p><p>"Danny's mom just sent him that new Rocky Super Action Boxing video game. Shit is dope." As he was talking it dawned on him, "Hey this was the weekend right?" He asked arching his eyebrows. "How'd it go up at the lake? Did you get Claudia's sweet sweet juices all over you?"</p><p>"Shut up Josh", John barked at his cousin by marriage. "Can you be any more tasteless?"</p><p>"Sorry. I mean seriously man. But how was it?", Josh was on pins and needles anxious to hear.</p><p>"It was nice. In fact it was pretty great", John smirked.</p><p>"Damn John you the man! First Suzanne now CJ." </p><p>"Suzanne and I are old news."</p><p>"Kay, so you won't mind if I try to get with her would you?", Josh waited patiently like a dog waiting for scraps.</p><p>"Knock yourself out but if I were you I would stay away from her. Come let's go eat."</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>'In the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit Amen.'</p><p>All the students and staff sat down to eat. While the food was being past around CJ stole a glance at the boys tables, looking for John. It was like he felt her eyes on him so he looked up and smiled. He mouthed 'Hi' to her she smiled and said it back. </p><p>After dinner was over and they were clearing the plates John signaled for her to follow him to the south corridor near the dining hall. </p><p>She told Donna then carefully stole away. As soon as she turned down the hallway CJ felt someone pull her by the waist. She startled as Johns hand covered her mouth stopping the sound of her scream. Once she recognized him his hand was replaced with his mouth.</p><p>They pulled apart gasping for air.</p><p>"Hi"</p><p>"Hey"</p><p>"I've been thinking about you." </p><p>"I just saw you an hour ago."</p><p>"I know I want to be with you again. Soon."</p><p>"Me too but Thanksgiving break is coming up. You'll be heading home." </p><p>"Come with me."</p><p>"My father will never allow that. I was happy that he let me stay over night at the dorms. My scholarship is only for tuition. Thank goodness Donnas parents paid for her to have her own room."  </p><p>"I don't want to go a week without seeing you. Can you get away after school?""</p><p>"Maybe. I can tell my father I have a club meeting. When?"</p><p>"Tomorrow."</p><p>"I can't maybe Tuesday."</p><p>"Fine I'll rent a hotel room."</p><p>"Won't your father be mad?"</p><p>"He never looks at the bill. He just pays it."</p><p>"I have to go. I love you."</p><p>John leaned forward pulling CJ closer to him cupping her breast as his tongue dived into her mouth. </p><p>"Hey! Break it up. You aren't supposed to be back here. Mr Hoynes and Ms Cregg you two know better."</p><p>"Sorry Sister", they said in unison giggling as they ran off back to the dining hall.</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>January 1, 2008</p><p>"Good Morning Mrs Hoynes", the butler greeted her coming out of her bedroom.</p><p>"Morning Gregory are the children up."</p><p>"Yes ma'am they are all in the dining room. What would you like this morning?"</p><p>"Oh I'm not feeling picky so whatever the kitchen has sent up is good enough."</p><p>"Very good Ma'am in that case everything is in the dining room. Will the President be joining us this morning?" </p><p>"Yes hes on the way out. Good Morning Darlings." CJ greeted her children.</p><p>"Morning Mom."</p><p>"Hi Mommy", Kate said wanting her own little voice heard among the masses. CJ blew her a kiss and Kate happily grabbed it.</p><p>"Your father should be in shortly but he said to get started without him. What's everyone doing today? Wait where's Emma?"</p><p>"Not feeling well", SJ answered.</p><p>"What? I'll check on her. Eat I'll be back." CJ walked over to her eldest daughters room and knocked.</p><p>"Emm?"</p><p>"Come in!"</p><p>"Emm what's wrong?"</p><p>"I started my period", she cried burying face down on her bed.</p><p>"Emm why didn't you tell me?", CJ ran her fingers through her gorgeous black hair soothing her.</p><p>"I knocked on your door but you and Daddy were- busy this morning."</p><p>"Emm you could have still interrupted this is important. Did you have the kit I gave you when we had the talk?" She nodded. "Good. You can stay in bed today if you like and maybe tomorrow we can sneak away and get you a few new things. Okay?"</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Good. I'll have your food brought in for you and I'm not going into the office until tomorrow so I'll be here if you need me. ' She kissed her forehead and headed toward the door.</p><p>Leaving out of her room she ran into John.</p><p>"Hey lover. You better hurry up and get out off here before my husband comes back."</p><p>"Early in the morning or late at night, where do you get all of your energy." He kissed her. "Emma still in bed?"</p><p>"Yes", said straightening his tie. "Now I'm going to tell you something and I don't want you to freak."</p><p>"Alright shoot."</p><p>"Emm started her cycle."</p><p>"What? CJ she's way too young!"</p><p>"She 13 John. I got mine at 11. Anyway I told her she could relax in her room today and tomorrow I'll take her out to get a few things."</p><p>"Should I get her something?" </p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"I don't know CJ, a card, flowers, or a balloon?" He asked flustered with the topic itself and add in his baby girl to the scenario and John was a ball of nerves.</p><p>"A balloon? That's what the leader of the free world just suggested. And what should this balloon say? Just go with the flow?"</p><p>"Claudia! I don't know what to do. My sister is twelve years older than me and we had two boys first."</p><p>She laughed, "I'm sorry baby, no don't get her a gift and don't treat her any different then you have been in the past. Come on let's eat."</p><p>"I don't think I can after that. Why'd you tell me?"</p><p>"Hey that's what we agreed to." </p><p>"That was when we only had boys. Emm threw a wrench in that logic."</p><p>"Come on. With four boys you can manage to do it with two girls." </p><p>"You mean five boys."</p><p>"Yeah" she smiled rubbing her stomach. "By the way we need to go ahead and schedule that vasectomy."</p><p>"Claudia Jean-, you pick the worst topics to talk about before breakfast."</p><p> "John we talked about this. The way we reproduce I'll be having babies until menopause. I'm 40 John this is it. I didn't go to school for 22 years to become the baby making factory I have become."</p><p>"This conversation sounds eerily familiar. Don't get upset honey well talk later. Lets get my baby fed." They walked hand and hand to the dining room.</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>October 1987- University of Texas at Austin</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Hi can I speak with John Hoynes?"</p><p>"Yeah one min", he placed the phone down on the table in the lobby, "John!" David ran over to his dorm room door. "Hey John some hottie is on the phone for you. You better hope I don't tell your sweetheart at Berkeley."</p><p>"Shut up David." John said passing him by jogging to the phone.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Hi"</p><p>"Hey good to hear from you. What's going on?"</p><p>"John I'm pregnant."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I'm pregnant. I just came back from the doctor." He could hear the tears in her voice but he couldn't make the words out to soothe her. "John?"</p><p>"Yeah I'm here. How far along are you?"</p><p>"I'm 11 weeks. It happened over the 4th weekend with your parents at the lake."</p><p>"Claudia?" He didn't want to ask her this question but ultimately he knew it was her body her choice. "Do you want to keep it?"</p><p>"I don't know what I want John. I gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow we’ll talk some more."</p><p>"Yeah! I'll talk to you. I love-", CJ hung up the phone.</p><p>Walking back to his room John was dazed. They were in two different time zones, he just started his senior year then he was headed to Harvard Law,  She was in her junior year at USC- Berkeley. How the hell where they going to have a baby? </p><p>He immediately packed a bag jumped into his car and drove home. The entire two hour ride to the family ranch he imagined every word of his father would say. He drove up to the gate a was immediately let in. John pulled up to the main house and as he walked he was greeted by the long time family butler Phillip.</p><p>"Master John."</p><p>"Phillip it's John please. Where are my parents?" </p><p>"They are in your father's study. Shall I announce you?"</p><p>"No I got it thanks." John walked quickly over to the doors. He took a moment to calm himself before entering. Pulling the doors apart immediately grabbed his parents attention.</p><p>"John! What the devil are you doing here?", Montgomery Hoynes shouted in a thick southern accent.</p><p>"John are you okay?", his mother inquired sensing his urgency.</p><p>"Yes and no. I have to speak with you both."</p><p>"Well what's wrong? Spit it out boy!"</p><p>"I got my girlfriend pregnant."</p><p>"Oh John", his mother hugged him but his father's glare was striking.</p><p>"Celia, can you please step out for a minute while I talk to John.”</p><p>"Monte don't be cross-"</p><p>"Celia."</p><p>She kissed her son's cheek then left out the room pulling the shudder doors closed behind her.</p><p>His father came from behind his desk and sat in one of the wingback chairs in front of the fireplace and lit his pipe, then motioned for John to sit in the other chair across from him.</p><p>"Father-", John started.</p><p>His father raised his hand to stop him from talking.</p><p>"How could you be so stupid John? Are you even sure this is your baby?"</p><p>"Yes. Claudia and I were together at... the lake house over the 4th of July holiday. She wouldn't lie father."</p><p>"Yes she would. This is the Berkeley girl?"</p><p>"Yes sir."</p><p>"The same one on scholarship at that expensive prep school I sent you? Who you begged me to give that summer intership to?"</p><p>"Yes sir."</p><p>"I like her. Tell her to have an abortion. You two have a bright future ahead of you. It's going to be a lot harder taking on a child. I'll pay for it directly to the doctor. I want confirmation that it is done. And the next time you want to get your dick wet I suggest you think twice about it and put on a fucking condom John!"</p><p>"Father I don't want her have an abortion. I want this baby and I want to marry her."</p><p>"Are you out of your Goddamn mind John? You are 21 going on 22." His father shouted.</p><p>"I love her."</p><p>"Shut the hell up John! You don't know what you are talking about? What about law school? How much time do you think you are going to have working while taking care of a wife and child. Not to mention she's going to school in Califuckingfornia!"</p><p>"We'll work it out. I'll transfer up there and go to law school there. I'll do whatever I need to. I love her!"</p><p>Celia walked back in the room after listening at the door the whole time.</p><p>"John please go freshen up while I talk to your father."</p><p>"Cecelia!"</p><p>"Montgomery", she said firmly yet respectablely. </p><p>John left before his father and a chance to stop him.</p><p>Celia closed the doors and spoke to her husband.</p><p>"Don't you ever do that again!"</p><p>"Oh can it Monte. You are your own worst enemy. John has loved this girl since he was in high school. His freshman year when they broke up and he was with that Suzanne he was miserable. The minute he got back with Claudia he was happy again. She makes our baby boy happy. That's all that matters. Now you aren't going to demand she have an abortion, you are going to support him in doing the right thing and marrying her and you're still going to pay for their education." </p><p>"We will also be releasing some of his trust fund to him. What is the point in accumulating all of this if not to help our children when they need it. And in return we will gain a daughter that loves our son for him not his money and a grandson to carry on the Hoynes name. George can't have children and Caroline's children are McCormicks."</p><p>"When John comes down here we are going to throw our ever loving support behind him cause that's what families do."</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>January 1, 2008</p><p>"Mike pass the Orange juice." Chris asked. </p><p>"Joe are you going down to the Oval with your father today?"</p><p>"Yes if that's okay dad just to shadow you. You know picking up first hand the inner workings of our government."</p><p>"Is that what you think I do all day?" They all chuckled. "Yes it's fine but anything needing code word clearance and I'll have to ask you to step out. Chris what do you have going on today?" </p><p>"I'm going to take Allison to the Smithsonian. Then she has to catch a flight to her parents before she goes back to school. I'll be back for a few days until I have to go back on the 4th."</p><p>"Did you clear the Smithsonian with your detail?"</p><p>"Yes Sir. Do you think I can sit in with the counsels office while I'm here?"</p><p>"I'll call down for you when I get downstairs but it shouldn't be a problem. What are you two up to? He asked Michael and SJ."</p><p>"Video games", the twins replied.</p><p>"You guys need to do more than that all day."</p><p>"John it's still winter break let them enjoy it. Besides Kate and I are going to be painting and drawing and what else sweetheart?"</p><p>"Tea party Mommy", Kate chimed in.</p><p>"How could I forget", CJ winked at her.</p><p>"Well your day is planned. Don't get too tired over-exerting yourself there."</p><p>"John", CJ swatted his arm smiling at him.</p><p>"Sir-"</p><p>"Well that's my queue. Chris stop by later about that, Allison always a pleasure", John stood hugging her. "Have a safe trip back and tell your parents I said hello."</p><p>"Will do Mr President."</p><p>"Darling", John kissed her cheek, "don't tire yourself out today". He whispered into her ear, "That's my job." They kissed again and he was off with Joe close behind him.</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>April 1988- USC- Berkeley, CA</p><p>"John, come look. He looks just like you", CJ said holding their newborn in her arms.</p><p>"I don't know about that but he's so beautiful baby." John gently kissed her lips. "I love you so much, thank you for giving me my son Claudia. What do you want to name him?" He asked now holding his infant son in his arms. </p><p>"Careful, his head John."</p><p>"I got him. So?"</p><p>"I figured John Michael Hoynes Jr. We can all him Joe."</p><p>John sighed pushing back the tears that threatened to fall. </p><p>"Thank you", he kissed her again, thank you.</p><p>The phone rang interrupting the moment, John passed Joe to CJ and answered it.</p><p>"Hello?...Hello father...Yes she did...a boy Sir...John Michael Hoynes Jr but we are going to call him Joe...thank you Sir....see you then....Goodbye father my love to mother."</p><p>"Well that sounded warm and loving. How is my father-in-law?"</p><p>"Happy."</p><p>"John you don't have to lie to me. I know how hard he is on you and I know what he thinks of me. But I also know that he will love his grandson."</p><p>"Yeah. How about I take Joe back to the nursery while you rest." John tucked Joe into the bassinet labeled Baby Boy Hoynes. A bigger smile spread across his face. All of his achievements so far in his life, nothing topped the day Claudia said 'I Do' and this right here with his son.</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>4 months later</p><p>"Claudia! I'm heading to class but I'll be back in time to watch Joe so that you can go to class!", John shouted by the front door. </p><p>Through most of her pregnancy John was away finishing school in Texas per the agreement he made with his parents but they were together every holiday and every chance that they could get. Over the Christmas break they married and John purchased an apartment near the Berkeley campus for them. </p><p>Every opportunity he had he was in California with his new bride. He took a few weeks off of school to be with her around her due date. Since he only had a month left many of his teachers were accommodating and gave him away assignments to complete. He only needed to physically attend finals. Claudias teachers were understanding as well. He stayed for a month after that they both went back for his graduation. </p><p>"Claudia?!", John called again looking at his watch. They arranged their schedules so that one of them could be home with the baby while the other is in class.</p><p>"John", she appeared in the living room with streams of tears running down her face.</p><p>"What is it? What's wrong?"</p><p>CJ held up a white stick with two pink lines. John closed his eyes. His world was rocked. </p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes", she sniffed. </p><p>"CJ we will work it out", he hugged her in an attempt to comfort her. "I have to go to class. We will talk about it this evening. I promise." He gave her the sweetest kiss on the lips before he ran out the door.</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>February 14, 2008</p><p>"Mr President"</p><p>"Josh come in. I'm heading up to the Residence in a minute."</p><p>"Big plans with The First Lady?"</p><p>"Yes dinner then we are going to the theatre. What are you doing for Donna?"</p><p>"If I can get out of here, dinner then straight to bed." Josh smiled and John returned it. </p><p>"I think that's every man goal this evening. Did you need something?" </p><p>"No sir, nothing that you need to know about right now. Have a great evening."</p><p>"You too Josh and don't stay too late."</p><p>John left through the portico door up the elevator to the Residence.</p><p>"Daddy you are home early", Kate greeted him with a hug.</p><p>"Yes I am because Mommy and I are going out tonight for Valentine's Day." </p><p>"I know I saw the roses you sent her. They were pretty Daddy." </p><p>"Thank you sweetheart. Where's everyone?"</p><p>"Emma is in her room on the phone, SJ and Mike are taking showers and brushing their teeth. I already did that Daddy see." Kate showed her pearly whites.</p><p>"Those are beautiful. You did a great job. Come on let's go find Mommy." John took the little 5 year old hand and walked to his bedroom. "Claudia?"</p><p>"In here!", sobbed sitting on the floor with piles of clothes lying on the ground around her.</p><p>"What's wrong? Why are you on the floor crying?" Before she answered John told Kate to go watch TV. She bounced out of the closet and hopped on her parents bed turning on Cartoon Network. </p><p>"What's going on baby?" John squatted down to her level.</p><p>"I can't get up and I can't fit anything", CJ whined. "I don't want to go anywhere. Just leave food on the floor in the closet."</p><p>"Honey", John shifted and sat on the floor next to her. He placed his arm around her shoulders and she buried her face into his chest sobbing. "You aren't going to live in here and we aren't serving you food on the floor. Can you imagine if a picture of that hits the papers?" He kissed her hair. "I've come to a decision about something."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I'm going to have the vasectomy when we go to Texas over the summer break. I've already made the appointment for the consultation with the same doctor that did it before and they will set up the outpatient surgery. Everything will be done discreetly. No press."</p><p>"Are you serious?"</p><p>"Yes. Seven it's more than enough. Kate and this one slipped through. You were right we are getting older and it's not healthy for you and the list goes on. Claudia you have given me six beautiful and intelligent children with one on the way. I think we have done our Christian duty in repopulating the earth." They laughed. </p><p>"I want to spend time with you. So on that note, I don't care if you have to throw a sheet over you and rock a toga, we are going to have a fabulous dinner in our private dining room then off to the Kennedy Center for", John retrieved and read the tickets in suit jacket inner pocket, "a Modern Interpretation of Othello to the music of Chopin? What? I'm firing Janine."</p><p>CJ laughed at the look of disgust on Johns face. </p><p>"Whatever", he stood up and held his arms out to pull up his wife. Their lips met again when she was standing.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"For?"</p><p>"Helping me up, making me smile, and loving me the way you do."</p><p>"I could say the same to you. It's what you do when you love some. Now, I'm going to take a shower, you get dressed." Before he left out of the closet he kissed her again and lightly smacked her rump then winked at her.</p><p>----~*~----</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>See Part 1 for Disclaimer</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----~*~----</p><p>February 14, 1984- Cregg Residence Dayton, OH </p><p>"Hey", John kissed her when she opened her front door, "you ready?" </p><p>"Yes let me grab my bag." Claudia ran upstairs and threw a red satin nightgown in her bag then zipped it up. She ran out the door and jumped into John's Mustang.</p><p>"What did you tell your father?"</p><p>"Nothing he and Step-Monster # 2 went away for the weekend so as long as I'm back by Sunday afternoon I'm fine."</p><p>"I think we can arrange that." She kissed John this time throwing her arms around his neck. Although she and John had been dating for 7 months now, this would be their first Valentine's Day together. </p><p>"Are you excited?"</p><p>"Yes. We haven't been together in over two weeks." </p><p>"I know I'm anxious as well." She was bashful but couldn't help but grin.</p><p>"We are we going? Another hotel?"</p><p>"No I figured we go to the lake house. It's a bit of a drive but it has so much more meaning for us then the random hotels we have been going to." CJ nodded in agreement.</p><p>They weren't even all the way in the door when John attacked CJ's mouth. "Oh dear God! I want you so much."</p><p>CJ managed to utter, "Upstairs John."</p><p>He let her up enough and they took off running up the steps. John ran back down to grab the box of condoms out of his bag.</p><p>Thirty minutes later</p><p>"Let's do that again", CJ said smiling.</p><p>"Oh we will let me catch my breath", John said as he drew doodles on her stomach. "I love you."</p><p>"I love you too John." He kissed her passionately. CJ was once again breathless.</p><p>"Claudia?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"When we do it again can we?- Do we have to use condoms? I really want to feel just you."</p><p>"What?" CJ sat up. "John no! I'm not on the pill. I'm Catholic and my Dad would never approve it and he would go ballistic if he knew I was even thinking about it let alone having sex."</p><p>"Ok don't get upset." John pulled her back closer. "I just wanted to talk to you about it. It's a nicer feel. I mean haven't you ever wondered?"</p><p>"Of course I have. I just-"</p><p>"What if I only stick the tip in. A couple of strokes and then I'll pulled out and put the condom on. I promise. It's Valentine's Day." He pouted.</p><p>"Maybe I'll think about it and not because of that pouty face you are making there."</p><p>They kissed again but they were startled by a car pulling in the driveway. </p><p>"What the fuck?"</p><p>"Is it your parents? Did you tell anyone you were coming up here?"</p><p>"I don't know. No one is supposed to be here. And wait- shit! I told Josh." </p><p>"Your cousin?"</p><p>"By marriage." John ran over to the window still nude and peeked out the window.</p><p>"Why would he come here if he knew- Fuck!"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"He brought Suzanne."</p><p>"As in your ex Suzanne."</p><p>"Yeah they are dating."</p><p>"Why in the hell does he want to date your ex?"</p><p>"I don't know. She was correction is an easy lay."</p><p>CJ started to feel self conscious. "How would he know that? Did you tell him? Did you tell him about us?"</p><p>John could kick himself for opening his big mouth. "Ok don't get mad."</p><p>"Don't get mad? Who else did you tell? Does the whole school know we are fucking?"</p><p>"Claudia,"</p><p>"No fuck you John." She started grabbing her divested clothes off the floor and hastily redressing.</p><p>"Claudia wait damnit! It's not like that please let me explain." He heard Josh and Suzanne come in downstairs so he lowered his tone. "Claudia, CJ" he spoke calmly. "I only told Josh. He's my roommate and my cousin. No one else knows and the only thing I said is that it was really great. That's it I promise, I wouldn't do that to you. Please you have to believe me. I mean you haven't told anyone?"</p><p>"Well yeah", she spoke shyly slightly remorseful that she blew up the way she did. "Only Donna because shes been helping me keep it from my father. I'm sorry I got so mad. My reputation means a lot to me."</p><p>"I know. But now Suzanne will know."</p><p>"I know. Did you ever bring her here?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Why? You two dated for a year and a half."</p><p>"I don't know? I never thought about it when I was with her. Look are we okay?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes I'm sure." She kissed him to confirm her statement. "I'm sorry I blew up like that."</p><p>"It's okay, I'm sorry too. Look, I'm going to find out why the hell he's here. Do you want to come?" </p><p>"No, I'll wait up here." John kissed her again before he threw on his shorts and tee and left out of the room. Opening the door He could hear the Doobie Brothers blasting from the record player. </p><p>"Dad is going to be mad if you mess up his records."</p><p>"Uncle Monte doesn't have the Doobie Brothers. This is from the Josh Lyman Collection. Suzanne loves it don't you baby."</p><p>"Oh yeah", she said giggling and kissing him hard with one eye on John. </p><p>John cleared his throat, "Uh Josh can I talk to you in the kitchen?"</p><p>"Yeah! One sec baby I'll be right back." She kissed him again for good measure and waved at John as Josh walked away toward the kitchen.</p><p>"Hey man what's up? Suzanne is hot tonight."</p><p>"What the hell man? You know I'm here with CJ this weekend what are you doing here with her?"</p><p>"You don't have solo rights to the lake house John."</p><p>"I kinda do since its my fathers."</p><p>"Well your father's sister married my dad so this makes it equally mine."</p><p>"What! No it doesn't! Are you drunk?"</p><p>"We may have started the party on the way here. And Uncle Monte keeps the good stuff here so-"</p><p>John looked around the living room and on the mantle above the fireplace was an open bottle of Pappy Van Winkle.</p><p>"Oh my God Josh thats a $350 dollar bottle of alcohol. Oh Shit Oh Shit. Dad is going to kick our asses."</p><p>Johns rant was stopped by two cars pulling in the driveway. </p><p>"Who the fuck is that!?"</p><p>"I may have told a few people."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>With in minutes, half of the St Dominic's Prep varsity football team was in the lake house.</p><p>"Josh you have to get these people out of here!"</p><p>"John take a chill pill and lighten the fuck up! Here take a shot!" Josh slid him two on the island.</p><p>"Let's go skinny dipping!" Duke yelled and everyone ran outside littering their clothes along the way and jumping in the lake. </p><p>"Come on Josh", Suzanne called to him standing in her bra and panties. As she pulled Josh's arm toward the back door she discreetly winked at John.</p><p>CJ walked down the stairs.</p><p>"What the hell is going on? It's like all hell broke loose."</p><p>"CJ!"</p><p>"Josh."</p><p>"Come on we are going skinny dipping." </p><p>"I'll pass." Josh left with Suzanne but the brief glance she stole at a buxom Suzanne made her suddenly feel in adequate. She looked to John who just downed the shot of cognac. "You are drinking? I'm up there waiting on you and you are down here partying? And what's the football team doing here?"</p><p>"I just took a shot CJ. I'm not drinking and Josh invited all of these people." John poured another shot. "My father is going to have our hides."</p><p>"John let's get out of here our weekend doesn't have to be ruined. We can check into a hotel."</p><p>"Oh we minus well stay here. We can party with them. Why not?"</p><p>"Well for one I don't want to spend our first Valentine's Day with your chesty ex-girlfriend."</p><p>"Are you jealous?", John smirked taking another shot.</p><p>"No... Well maybe a little. John if we get out of here, I'll do what we talked about."</p><p>"Or we can go upstairs now while everyone is busy outside. Come on CJ, I've been ready for round two."</p><p>"It's February in Ohio how long do you think they are going to be out there?"</p><p>"Long enough let's go." John a bit buzzed grabbed her hand and ran upstairs. They locked the bedroom door behind them.</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>"Oh God John, you were right. Shit! this feels so good." </p><p>"I told you baby, fuck! You are so wet!" John cried making short strokes keeping most of his cock on the outside her folds as promised.</p><p>"John lets stop", she clasped her thighs closer together in efforts to push him out. "Put the condom on. I want you all the way in me."  </p><p>"Claudia", he sighed, "a couple more strokes in you. Please baby. Then I'll put it on. Please you know it feels good."</p><p>CJ couldn't deny it. It did feel great to have John in her with nothing between them. She relaxed her thighs giving John his answer. She was thanked with a blistering kiss followed by fast and deep thrusts. </p><p>"John! John! Fuck! John!" Everything else was inaudible. "John wait!  Condom. Stop!" </p><p>"Stop being a tease baby. You know you like it." Out of nowhere John felt a slap across his face. </p><p>"Fuck you! A tease." She pushed John off of her. </p><p>"What the fuck was that all about? You have been playing this fucking game and I'm sick of it. Why'd you let me fuck you without a condom if you didn't really want it!" John stood up and wobbled. CJ knew he was tipsy if not drunk.</p><p>"You are drunk and I want to go home." She said standing there staring at him as a tear fell.</p><p>"I'm sorry CJ. I'm sorry", he tried to bridge the gap between the two of them. CJ stepped back. </p><p>"Please don't touch me." She grabbed her clothes dressing herself. "I want to leave." </p><p>"Well I can't drive you. Neither can anyone downstairs." </p><p>"Fine then I'll find my own ride out of his hell hole."</p><p>CJ stormed out the room. Slamming the door behind her.</p><p>"Claudia!", John screamed as she left out of the room.</p><p>CJ called the only other person she knew and trusted with a car. Danny Concannon. She took her overnight bag and sat outside on the porch. Luckily is was unseasonably warm so she didn't freeze to death. John never came out which hurt her even more. For all she knew he was in the lake with the rest of the football team or past out in the bed upstairs. </p><p>Ninety minutes later Danny pulled up in his Chrysler Lebaron.</p><p>"Hey CJ!" He waved to her, "Come on!"</p><p>She looked back out the house one more time before she ran down the steps and hopped in the car. </p><p>"Hi thanks Danny. I'll pay you back for the gas soon."</p><p>"Hey don't worry about it. My parents sends me money for gas and whatever every month. You ready?" </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>On the ride back CJ was quiet.</p><p>It's a long ride do you want to talk about it?</p><p>"No not really."</p><p>"Ah'kay." Danny was quiet for a while until he noticed CJ crying. "CJ what's wrong? I mean I couldn't help but notice a driveway full of cars but you called me. Whose house was that? Did someone hurt you?"</p><p>"Yes and No. It's complicated. That was John father's lake house and I really don't want to talk about it."</p><p>"Ok." Danny decided to change the topic. "Hey, I talked with the Father Sullivan and arranged for the AV club to do the morning announcements twice a week to start."</p><p>"Did you Danny? That's great wait until everyone hears. I think you will be a shoe in for President next year." She smiled genuinely towards him and for the first time noticing his smile. "Hey I never noticed it before but you have a great smile. Oh Danny so do you think I can be anchor?" </p><p>"Is there any other choice? I could totally see you behind the camera delivering the news. It loves you."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"The camera. It loves you. I took those pictures of you last year on the basketball team and the all county debate team conference for year book remember?"</p><p>"Oh yeah. I forgot you were there." CJ smiled flirting with him.</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>CJ was right John was past out on the bed upstairs. As the night went on his bedroom door opened. He felt a light frame straddle him but the room was dark so he couldn't see who it was.</p><p>"Hey baby, I'm so glad you came back. I knew you could stay mad at me."</p><p>A finger covered his mouth followed by a warm wet mouth. </p><p>"Mmm damn baby. Shit I want you so bad." The woman pulled down his shorts and immediately put his erection in her mouth. </p><p>"Shit Claudia, you've never done this before, Ugh! Damn!, but your so good at it. Fuck! I want you to come sit on it. I'll wear a condom please let me make love to you."</p><p>She climbed on his cock and slid down slowly.</p><p>"Oh damn. Thank you baby." </p><p>She started to ride him hard and John held on to her waist thrusting up making her moan with satisfaction.</p><p>"Damn you are so wet! Baby you gonna make me come! You want me to pull out?", John asked still pounding up into her.</p><p>"Suzanne! Suzanne? Baby where are you." Josh called from the hall just as John reached up his hands up to caress her breasts.</p><p>"What the fuck!" John pushed her off of him as Josh opened the door.</p><p>"What the he'll is going on?", a drunken Josh yelled. </p><p>"I must have walked into the wrong room. I thought it was you." Suzanne feigned innocence.</p><p>"That's a Goddamn lie! I called you Claudia! You knew what the fuck you were doing. Josh I told you before when you asked me if you could date her that you should stay away. She plays these kinds of fucking games. She's been flirting with me since you guys got here."</p><p>"What? The minute CJ left you have been all over me!"</p><p>"That's a damn lie! I've been in here the whole time!"</p><p>"Joshy why would I lie? He's just jealous and wants to get me back."</p><p>"That's true isn't it John!", Josh blared in his direction.</p><p>"Wha-?" The next thing he knew Josh charged at him. Knocking John back against the wall. "What the fuck is wrong with you! You would take her word over your own cousin's?"</p><p>"Cousin by marriage bitch!" Josh punched him and the tussle began. The fighting attracted the attention of everyone in the house. Wanting to cause more trouble Suzanne ran down stairs during the commotion and call the police.</p><p>The echo of the blue lights and sirens alarmed everyone and they all tried to make a get away. Suzanne jumped in the first car that pulled out of the driveway. Two cars total got away before the police stopped the rest.</p><p>Immediately Father Sullivan from St Dominic's along with Montgomery Hoynes was called by the local police department to the Lake house.</p><p>Johns father flew in that night on his private jet. The headmaster had already arrived leading the other students back to the school after already receiving a call from Mr Hoynes who personally expressed his feelings on the matter.</p><p>As a courtesy the police brought John and Josh back to the lake house upon Monte's arrival. Once there he walked around assessing the damage before stepping outside with the deputy. Through the crack in the door John saw the deputy hand a copy of a police report to his father and in return he witnessed his father hand the officer a bulging manila envelope thanking him for serving his community and country.</p><p>He waited for the deputy to pull off before coming back into the house. The boys stood when he walked back in. </p><p>"Uncle Monte-"</p><p>"Shut your mouth boy!", Monte cased the room picking up broken records, original vinyls he had collected decades ago, pieces of shattered priceless antiques, and empty hundred dollar bottles of liquor and wine from his private collection. "John!"</p><p>"Yes Sir." </p><p>"Come over here."</p><p>John now towering about two inches over his father stood in front of him with his head hanging low avoiding his gaze.</p><p>"Stand up straight boy and look me in the eye." John did as instructed. "Who told you that you could use my lake house?"</p><p>"I-", Monte slapped him across the face. </p><p>"Dad-", he slapped him again. Josh winced. John kept his head down. </p><p>"Stand up straight! Do you know how much damage you did to my house. Do you know how much money you just cost me? Who gave you permission to tramp around off campus on the weekends?", John said nothing. "Answer me! "</p><p>"N-", he slapped him so hard John lost his footing and stumbled this time. </p><p>"Uncle Monte! It wasn't Johns fault!", Josh pleaded Johns case.</p><p>"Shut your mouth boy because you are next!"</p><p>As Monte walked over to Josh, John stole a glance at the police report. It had that the damage was listed due to a burglary and vandalism, assailants were unknown. Attached was a card with the phone number to his insurance company.</p><p>When Monte came back he took Josh and Johns credit cards and car keys. John boldly asked to keep one of his credit cards. Hoping that if he could make up with CJ, he could at least afford a taxi to take her to a nice hotel.</p><p>"Boy I should slap the teeth out of your mouth. You better be lucky you two aren't six feet under right now." </p><p>"Don't think I don't know why you are asking me either. I know you don't think I pay attention to the bills but I've seen the hotel rooms and the restaurant charges. Three sometimes four times a week. Hundreds of dollars. Whatever little golddigger that has you twisted around her little finger can forget it. The free ride is over. You can fuck her in the janitors closet for all I care." Josh stole a glance at John realizing that maybe John was telling the truth about Suzanne.</p><p>Monte had a chauffeured town car pick him up from the airport and he had it drop the boys back at school. The ride back was excruciating. Before he left to go back to the airport Montgomery Hoynes made a stop at the headmaster's office.</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>Monday Morning they had an assembly in the Montgomery J Hoynes Gymnasium.</p><p>John spotted Claudia sitting with Edward, Larry, Danny and Donna. He tried to get her attention but she had her back to him. In front of him was Suzanne and the rest of the varsity cheerleading squad.</p><p>The headmaster, Father Donald Sullivan stepped up to the podium in the noisy gym.</p><p>"Silence", he said tapping the microphone. The students hushed.</p><p>"It has come to my attention that several of our students decided to leave campus Friday night. This group of students ended up causing thousands of dollars in damage to one of our largest donors homes. Thank God for his influence with the officers in the area so no charges will be charged against said students. But these students with not go without punishment. Those of you who were there knows who I am talking about and you will be contacted individually." </p><p>"I am appalled by the behaviors that was exhibited this past weekend. Your actions has besmirched the good decent name of St Benedict's. Things will change and are going to change staring with these new rules."</p><p>"One, no one under the age 18 of is allowed off campus without written permission and approval before hand."</p><p>Aws and Boos were heard from the students.</p><p>"Quiet! Two, Everyone who resides in the dorms must be in their rooms by 10:00pm Sunday through Thursday", griping rang out again. "And 12:00am on Friday and Saturdays. I said quiet! Your lack of disciple has made us reevaluate our rules and it comes at a cost. When you misbehave you lose freedoms."</p><p>"Third. We are here by banning all relationships." The students erupted again with greater fury. "Quiet down now children! Rumors of debauchery has been plaguing our school. There is to be no kissing, holding hands, hugging or any other signs of affection between male and female students."</p><p>"What about female and female students?" A girl yelled out from the back. The students started laughing. </p><p>"I would want to see that!" The laughing continued as some guys started barking.</p><p>"Trevor and Francis, my office now." Ooo's spread as two nuns escorted them out. "Assembly is now over students report to your homeroom for attendance and prepare yourselves for academia. These students however need to remain." He read off a list of some 23 students with John, Josh, CJ, and Suzanne included. Thankfully Danny's name wasn't listed. CJ would have felt awful if he was called.</p><p>While the group was gathering together John took the opportunity to speak to CJ.</p><p>"I'm really sorry", he said in a whisper. She walked away from him and sat on the first row of the bleachers. The speech he gave them was ten times worse than the one at the assembly. Talk about Catholic guilt. Along with two months of detention, the group had to work off their debt through community service. A personal call was going to be made to all of their parents. CJ was singled out and personally called into the headmasters office while the rest of the group was sent back to class.</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>"Claudia Jean, while the others have been thoroughly punished yours will be much more severe."</p><p>"May I ask why?"</p><p>"You are here on scholarship. From this point until the end of the school year you are on probation. Rules dictate that you should be expelled but seeing as you have a 3.9 GPA, I see no academic reason to kick you out. But I have noticed that since you and John Hoynes have been dating your overall grade average has dropped. Hopefully with the new rules set in place you will devote more time back into your school work. I wanted to let you know that I will have to tell your father this as well." </p><p>"Please Father let me work off my punishment like the rest of them. Please don't tell my father. I'll say 20 Our Fathers and 20 Hail Marys whatever", she pleaded crying.</p><p>"I'm sorry Claudia Jean, I have to tell him. Please go back to class."</p><p>"Thank you Father", CJ stood wiping her face before walking out the door. She made her way to the bathroom when someone pulled her in the boys bathroom.</p><p>"What the hell?"</p><p>"Claudia I need to talk to you", John said in hushed tones.</p><p>"No leave me alone!" </p><p>"Please I'm so sorry. I love you."</p><p>"Well I don't love you anymore. I almost got expelled just now."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I'm on scholarship John! I'm not some rich trust fund baby. Who's parents ship them off to private boarding schools so that they don't have to deal with them. Father Sullivan is calling my father and telling him everything! Everything John!" She cried. "Your father- for Christs sake, your father's name is on the fucking gym! Just do me a favor and stay the fuck away from me John. Don't talk to me in debate club, don't talk to me in Calculus, and don't talk to me in student council. Just don't talk to me ever again."</p><p>CJ storm out of the bathroom into the girls bathroom next door. John could hear her crying through the vents.</p><p>He stood by one and said, "l really am sorry CJ. I love you so much." He heard the girls bathroom door close.</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>"Are you out of your fucking mind Claudia Jean! Are you having sex with this boy?"</p><p>She stood in front of her father and stepmother silent not wanting to answer his question.</p><p>"Answer me!", He screamed. </p><p>"Yes", she mumbled.</p><p>"What? stand up straight, open your mouth, and speak clearly when I ask you a question Claudia! You were raised better than that!"</p><p>"Yes", she said clearly this time. The look of disappointment in his face was striking.</p><p>"Go to your room, you are grounded until I say that you aren't anymore. I'm am so ashamed of you right now." She walked past him and he added, "and your mother, God rest her soul, would be ashamed of you too."</p><p>That was the twist of the knife, CJ ran upstairs crying slamming her room door shut.</p><p>----~*~----</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----~*~----</p>
<p>March 2008</p>
<p>"John?" CJ called to him from the bed as he was getting out of the shower.</p>
<p>"Yes my dearest Claudia."</p>
<p>She giggled, "You're cute." That compliment earned her a kiss.</p>
<p>"What did you need sweetheart?"</p>
<p>"Joe's 20th birthday is in three weeks. I want to do something for him when he comes for spring break in two weeks."</p>
<p>"I'm going to be in California for that fundraiser then. Midterms are this year. I think we have a chance of taking the House."</p>
<p>"You aren't going to be here the whole week."</p>
<p>"No I'll check my schedule but I know we have stops in Portland, Arizona, Texas, and Missouri before I come back."</p>
<p>"John the whole week?" She complained, "You know I don't like being away from you that long."</p>
<p>"A week sweetheart. We have done longer."</p>
<p>"I know but I need you. You keep me sane. Can you at least take Joe with you?"</p>
<p>"Honey if I take Joe, Chris and Emma won't care too much but SJ and Michael will be whining and Kate will start crying and I can't take everyone."</p>
<p>"We will explain to them that they have to take turns and this is Joe's turn. It's not hard. You just have to put your foot down. Stop acting like you are new here."</p>
<p>"Claudia I am exhausted can we please talk about something else", John asked exasperated with the topic.</p>
<p>"How about we not talk?"</p>
<p>"Now I'm listening." </p>
<p>"The thought that I'm not going to see you for a whole week made me a little said", she pouted which John thought was adorable. "I want to show you how much I'm going to miss you."</p>
<p>"What's on your mind?"</p>
<p>"Why don't you come over here and find out, Mr President." CJ leaned back on the bed calling him over to her curling her pointer finger toward him. </p>
<p>"Damn baby you look so sexy, you got me leaking already." </p>
<p>"Come let me lick it up for you."</p>
<p>John dropped the towel and walked over to his wife.</p>
<p>----~*~----</p>
<p>August 1988</p>
<p>"Good Afternoon, Mr and Mrs Hoynes it's good to see you. I'm Dr Peter Tunstall everyone around here calls me Dr Pete though and who is this little guy here." </p>
<p>"This is Joe." John extended the baby's hand to the doctor to shake.</p>
<p>"Well let me start off first by saying you are pregnant. Nine weeks to be exact." CJ threw her head back on the exam table sighing loudly as tears rolled down her face. John handed her a tissue and held her hand. "We will do the exam here then I'll send you to the hospital for an ultrasound."</p>
<p>"May I ask what you you two using for birth control?"</p>
<p>"Nothing now. We used condoms before and CJ was on the pill a while ago but not recently."</p>
<p>"Listen guys you two are so young." He glanced at CJ's chart. "Mrs Hoynes you are only 21 and pregnant with your second child within a years time. At this rate you two are going to be having a child every twelve months. It's not my place to make you use contraceptives but I have an obligation to at least give you the information. I also want to add that it's not healthy for you to have babies back to back. Pregnancy takes a lot out of your body you need to give your body time to recuperate. With that said, let's get started."</p>
<p>After they checked out the doctor gave them several pamphlets on different forms of birth control some without Western medicine some with. That night after they settled Joe down for the evening they went over their options.</p>
<p>"So have you told your parents?", CJ asked cautiously.</p>
<p>"No. I don't want to hear my dad's mouth right now. I think I'll wait until Thanksgiving." CJ laughed and John joined her.</p>
<p>"Have you told Tal and Step-Monster # 3?" </p>
<p>"No. I could care less about this favor of the year but my dad-", John held her hand. </p>
<p>"I know."</p>
<p>"I think we should take a look at some ways that won't involve me on a pill, I just don't want that poison in my system. Do you want to try condoms again?"</p>
<p>"No. I hated to use them before and now that we are married, I definitely don't want to use them since I've had the real deal."</p>
<p>"The real deal is what got us here. What about a vasectomy?"</p>
<p>"What? Hell no!"</p>
<p>"John it's reversible. It says here that it's painless and the recovery period is only a few weeks. You will have a quick outpatient procedure then in four or five years when we are ready for another one we can reverse it and try again. Think about it. You will be a lawyer for A Hoynes Company. I'll be moving up the ranks in the liberal feminist political PR world." </p>
<p>"That's awful specific", John teased.</p>
<p>"And we will be settled down, the kids will be in school-"</p>
<p>"While Daddy's working 12 hours days and Mommy's off burning bras and speaking to the masses. During which time they will hardly see each other and getting pregnant will be the last thing on her mind! Which they will argue about and in time they will drift apart and she will take the kids and move back to California or DC and Daddy will slowly drink hisself to death because he lost the only person who means anything to him." He slammed his hand on the table and stood up, "No Claudia!" He ran his fingers through his hair. </p>
<p>"John, what do you want to do?"</p>
<p>"I don't know. I don't know, I don't know, I don't know." He walked over to the door and grabbed his car keys and threw in his sandals.</p>
<p>"Where are you going? It's nine o'clock at night."</p>
<p>"I'm going out for a drive. I need to clear my mind. I'll be back." </p>
<p>"I love-", John closed the door behind him.</p>
<p>It was past midnight before John came back. CJ curled up in the couch nursing a cup of caffeine free green tea.</p>
<p>"You have a test in your Constitutional Law class tomorrow."</p>
<p>"I know. I'm ready", he replied hanging up his keys. "I'm going to bed my first class is at 8am."</p>
<p>"I know." </p>
<p>"You should come to bed too. He'll be up early tomorrow morning and he'll need you." </p>
<p>"He woke after you left. I fed and changed him. He should sleep in. John?"</p>
<p>"Yeah", he sighed turning around looking at her.</p>
<p>"I love you."</p>
<p>"I love you too baby. Come to bed."</p>
<p>----~*~----</p>
<p>April 2008</p>
<p>"Donna, Donna, Donna, my longtime child prodigy best friend ever, come with me."</p>
<p>"Oh good God what are you going to get me into now?", her chief of staff followed her into The First Ladys office. "What's up?"</p>
<p>"Planned Parenthood."</p>
<p>"What about it?"</p>
<p>"It is our new platform."</p>
<p>"CJ there is a bill in the House right now to defund it." </p>
<p>"Yes but John told me that after midterms we could possibly take back the House. If that's the case I want to work fast in whipping up some votes. Besides John will veto if it comes down to it."</p>
<p>"How do you know that CJ?"</p>
<p>"Look at me Donna", she pointed to her eight month frame.</p>
<p>"CJ I think this is something we might want to stay away from. With this you are opening yourself up to comments about abortions which will spur into Roe v. Wade then Pro-choice or Pro-life then someone will bring up the Neo-Nazis and take it down a whole nother road."</p>
<p>"Oh God Donna anyone that says that should be slapped. That's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about the 2.4 million people a year who would lose access to birth control, cancer screenings, STI testing and more. This is more than Pro- anything. This is about women's issues and right now women need someone to stand up for them."</p>
<p>"Mrs Hoynes are saying right hear right now that you support women having abortions?"</p>
<p>"No I'm not I'm saying that I support a woman right to make the best choice for her life and her body."</p>
<p>"Mrs Hoynes have you ever had an abortion?"</p>
<p>"Not that it's any of your business but no I have not."</p>
<p>"So you are Pro-life because of your economic status but you would tell the poor and minority women to kill their babies? That's sounds awful like the eugenics movement. One conservative right wing publication reporter might say." Donna raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"I would say go fuck yourself to said right wing nut job." </p>
<p>"And you will be packing your bags in two and a half years moving back to your million dollar estate in Texas while poor people and minorities are forced into back room abortions and dying of breast and cervical cancer."</p>
<p>"If we are going to do this I want to bring someone in. Her expertise is going to be indispensable up on the Hill with me whipping votes. We will start with the women first. Then Congressmen with daughters."</p>
<p>"Okay who?" </p>
<p>"Amy Gardner."</p>
<p>"From NOW? You know her?"</p>
<p>"No you do. You met her several times during your stint as 2nd Lady before Bartlet resigned after one term." </p>
<p>"Hey what about Abby?"</p>
<p>"The former First Lady? Why?"</p>
<p>"Medical expert. Abby platform was too broad. She did some great things for Domestic abuse but I want to include her in on this. Donna we can do this."</p>
<p>"CJ I'm on board 100% but in all seriousness, I think you should talk to the President."</p>
<p>----~*~----</p>
<p>Two weeks later- Air Force One</p>
<p>"Mr President?"</p>
<p>"Yeah Josh come on in. I'm just reading over some things."</p>
<p>"Um Sir?", Josh nodded toward Joe.</p>
<p>"Joe step out for a minute will you."</p>
<p>"Yes sure Dad", Joe closed the door behind him.</p>
<p>"What's up?"</p>
<p>"Mrs Hoynes."</p>
<p>"What's wrong is she in labor?"</p>
<p>"No Sir."</p>
<p>"Well what's going on?"</p>
<p>"She's hired Amy Gardner."</p>
<p>"Yeah and? She told me the other week. Josh spit it out."</p>
<p>"Mrs Hoynes has taken a meeting with Weathers."</p>
<p>"Head of the women's caucus. I'm still not seeing an issue. My wife's platform is about Women's issues. Just like Abby Bartlets."</p>
<p>"Sir she's also met with, Chapman, Martinez, Halsey, Harris, Yoder, Mosley and the list goes on and on." John dropped the papers in his hands and ran his hand over his face. </p>
<p>"It's Planned Parenthood. When?"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Sir?"</p>
<p>"When? When did she meet with them? Since I've been gone?"</p>
<p>"Yes Sir. She, Donna, Amy, and Abby Bartlet-"</p>
<p>"Abby Bartlet? Abby Bartlet! Damnit! Janeane!"</p>
<p>"Yes Sir?"</p>
<p>"Get my wife on the phone now please!"</p>
<p>"Yes Sir."</p>
<p>"Thanks Josh."</p>
<p>"Thank you Mr President." Josh left out the office just as Janeane buzzed in on the intercom. 'Mrs Hoynes Line 2'</p>
<p>"Claudia!"</p>
<p>"Hey John, how life on Air Force One treating you?"</p>
<p>"Stop it!. I know what you have been doing. And I want you to stop now!"</p>
<p>"What are you talking about John?"</p>
<p>"Don't play games with me. Planned Parenthood? You have spoken to damn near half of the women's delegation. And now Abby Bartlet is coming? What the hell Claudia? And you purposely waited until I was out of town to pull this shit!"</p>
<p>"What is wrong with me wanting to save Planned Parenthood John?"</p>
<p>"You know what's wrong Claudia! It will turn this into an abortion debate. It always does. Then some but headcase will reference Hitler and my ratings will plummet to nil. I have an agenda I'm trying to pass here. You are not going to talk about Planned Parenthood and that's it. Do you understand me Claudia Jean!" John heard nothing then a dial tone. </p>
<p>"The called dropped Sir, do you want me to try and get her back?" </p>
<p>"No Janeane."</p>
<p>----~*~----</p>
<p>May 1984</p>
<p>"CJ you are on in 5, 4, 3", he put up the numbers two on his fingers then 1 and pointed at her.</p>
<p>"Good Morning St Dominic's! This is CJ Cregg and I'm be bringing you your top stories this fine Tuesday morning. First up exactly 20 Days until Prom. Thanks to Father Sullivan's kindness and generosity we now have a Prom people so when you see him in the halls make sure you show him your appreciation. This year's theme is Famous Couples. For this night only Father Sullivan has given permission to bring a date to the Prom." </p>
<p>"Tickets are only $45 dollars and that money can be paid to Sister Mary Lawrence or Sister Mary Catherine. Also Sister Mary Catherine will be setting up a decorating committee. So please see her if you are interested in that." </p>
<p>"Graduation is rolling in. Next month on June 17th the graduating class of 1984 will have its commencement services right here on campus in the Lance A Brothers Auditorium. Friday will be the last time to order Caps and Gowns of you haven't done it yet please see Father Mathews."  </p>
<p>"Yearbooks will be given out on June 1st for those who ordered in advance. And June 3rd for those who didn't. The price will be $25. Now over to Edward for the Weather followed by Larry for Sports."</p>
<p>The screened panned to Ed. CJ took her Mic off and ran over to Danny. </p>
<p>"How'd I do?" She whispered then took a sip of water.</p>
<p>"Great! I think you have a knack for this. Come over here for a minute." CJ and Danny stepped outside of the recording studio.</p>
<p>"What's up?"</p>
<p>"I was wondering if you had a date to the Prom? And if you didn't maybe you would want to go with me?"</p>
<p>CJ pulled Danny off to the side where no one could see them and planted a huge kiss on his lips. Danny's grin had no end. He took the opportunity to pull her in for another kiss. </p>
<p>"Yes I'll go with you. I have to go back in. We'll talk later."</p>
<p>----~*~----</p>
<p>"So John?", Suzanne said switching into their Economics class.</p>
<p>"What do you want Suzanne?", an uninterested John replied.</p>
<p>"Did you hear CJ and Danny Concannon are a thing now?"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Yes he asked her to Prom and she said yes. And apparently they've been hanging out off campus after school before curfew. Seems to me that maybe you should move on to bigger things", she said as she scrunched her breasts together pushing her chest up, "Don't deny it John you were loving it that night." </p>
<p>John snatched his books off his desk and barreled out of class. </p>
<p>"Mr Hoynes where are you going class is about to start!", Mr Bartlet called after him.</p>
<p>"I don't feel well I'm going to the bathroom." He lied as he walked out the room straight up the stairs storming into Mr Mcgarry's Intro to Politics class, "Come here", he pulled CJ by her arm out of her desk.</p>
<p>"Hey! Let go of her John. You don't grab a lady like that. Get back to class now. Ms Cregg sit down."</p>
<p>"Danny Concannon? You are fucking Danny Concannon CJ!?"</p>
<p>First mortified then enraged CJ belted at him, "What? First of all its none of your business, Second you're wrong, Third I'm not having sex with anyone! How dare you John!"</p>
<p>"Hey that's enough outside John! Now! Class showtime is over, read chapter 32. I'll be right back." Mr Mcgarry met him in the hall and personally escorted John to the headmasters office.</p>
<p>----~*~----</p>
<p>"So I heard what happened."</p>
<p>Danny sat down next to CJ outside on the grass under the big oak tree in the middle of the campus courtyard..</p>
<p>"I think the whole school heard what happened."</p>
<p>"For the record we are not", he said picking at the grass. </p>
<p>"Not what?"</p>
<p>"Sleeping together." He smiled making her smile. "But I want to."</p>
<p>"I kinda do too", she replied bashfully surprising Danny with her response.</p>
<p>"You didn't say anything."</p>
<p>"I like you I didn't want that to be all we were about."</p>
<p>"I can understand that. Was that all it was about with John?"</p>
<p>CJ just looked at him for a moment before she responded shaking her head no.</p>
<p>"I'm going to USC- Berkeley next year after I graduate. I already got my early admission letter." </p>
<p>"I got my Norte Dame letter as well." </p>
<p>"So it's like we are going in two different directions."</p>
<p>"Yeah. So no strings?"</p>
<p>"No falling in love?"</p>
<p>"Just friends?"</p>
<p>"With benefits?", CJ laughed it tickled her for some reason. "That's funny."</p>
<p>"It is." Danny trailed off, "But what if I want more?" </p>
<p>"I had more and it left me broken hearted and-"</p>
<p>"Am I a rebound?"</p>
<p>"No", she lied. "Maybe." </p>
<p>"Do you want to be with him?"</p>
<p>"I can't it's too complicated. John and I are through. If you don't want to be with me it's fine. I like being your friend." She stood and brushed off her uniform skirt. "Think about it. "</p>
<p>Danny jumped up. "I don't need to. I want to be with you. I'll take and enjoy as much as you can give." He leaned in for a kiss but CJ moved. </p>
<p>"Not here. Meet me after school at my house around six." </p>
<p>"I have to be back by curfew."</p>
<p>"You will be." She placed a quick peck on Danny's cheek.</p>
<p>----~*~----</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter contains a series of letters and phone calls between John and CJ  beginning over the summer post break up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----~*~----</p><p>July 7 1984</p><p>Dearest Claudia,</p><p>I miss you.</p><p>John</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>July 31, 1984</p><p>John</p><p>I miss you too </p><p>CJ</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>August 8, 1984,</p><p>Claudia,</p><p>Can I see you before school starts? I'm leaving to go to college for freshman orientation on the 18th. I can come up there the week before. My Dad gave me my car keys and credit cards back after graduation.</p><p>John</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>August 11, 1984</p><p>John,</p><p>I don't think that's a good idea. I'm kinda seeing someone now. Rumor is that you are too. I hope that you do well at school. I also think that we shouldn't write anymore. It's for the best.</p><p>CJ</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>August 19, 1984</p><p>CJ,</p><p>I know you said that we shouldn't write anymore but I miss you so much. Can't we just remain friends? I can't bear to be blocked out of your life forever. </p><p>You gotta know that I never wanted to jeopardize your scholarship. When I heard about you and Danny it made me crazy. I always felt that we would eventually work it out. </p><p>Please write me this is my address on campus. Or call me at 512-555-6712. </p><p>Love John</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>August 25, 1984</p><p>"Hello!"</p><p>"Can I speak with John Hoynes?"</p><p>"Yeah one sec!"</p><p>"John! Phone!" She heard a man out across what she assumed was the commons area in his dorm. John left Suzanne on the couch and jogged over to the phone.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Hi"</p><p>"Hey. It's so good to hear your voice. You got my letter."</p><p>"Yeah I...."</p><p>"CJ please don't say whatever it is that you are going to say. I meant it. I just want to be your friend. We can call or write I don't care. I just want to- Claudia don't cut me out altogether."</p><p>"How's Suzanne?"</p><p>"Fine, do you really care?", John exhaled sharply why was this so hard, he thought. "How's Danny?"</p><p>"Fine, and no I don't care neither do you", she snipped.</p><p>"Ceejay, we don't have to talk about them. let's just talk about us."</p><p>"Us? There is no us John."</p><p>"I don't mean it that way. God Claudia!" The took a deep breath. "I just want to know what's going on with you? I missed the sound of your voice. I just want to talk!" John took minute to compose himself, he didn't want to scare her away. "How's Student Council? Or AV Club or Debate. Just talk to me."</p><p>"I have Bartlet for Economics this year?"</p><p>"Oh God", John laughed. "Don't get him talking about National Parks."</p><p>"Too late we got that two day lesson thanks to your stupid cousin. The next day he bought in a slide show with pictures he took on family vacations to the different parks." They both laughed. "They looked so miserable in them John."</p><p>John was happy. And so was CJ.</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>October 1, 1984</p><p>Claudia </p><p>I really enjoyed hearing your voice and talking to you the other day.</p><p>How's school? Here its nuts Homecoming is coming up and the school is in an uproar. It wasn't this bad at St Dominic's. </p><p>I really miss you. I'm just throwing it out there but if you wanted to come down for the game, I could rent a hotel room near campus. And before you ask I'm not with Suzanne anymore. In fact she has moved on to bigger better things. That being a 6'8" basketball player who is being looked at by the NBA. Apparently I wasn't the most attentive boyfriend and possibly still hung up on my ex. No, he is still hung up on her.</p><p>I wouldn't expect anything. I just want to see you. Let me know what you think. Homecoming weekend is the weekend of the 19th.</p><p>Love John</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>October 7, 1984</p><p>John </p><p>Yes. I'll call Friday afternoon for the flight information.</p><p>Claudia</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>October 10, 1984</p><p>"Hello!"</p><p>"May I speak with John Hoynes?"</p><p>"Hi, I've been sitting in the commons room waiting for your call. See what you do to me. You're making me pathetic and saying the most unmanly things ever", John joked. "I have the flight info. I can pick you up from the airport when you get here", he realized he was the only one talking, "Claudia?"</p><p>"John-"</p><p>"Please don't say you've changed your mind."</p><p>"What are we doing?"</p><p>"We are friends. This is what friends do. Take the info. I already purchased the ticket. It will be there waiting for you. Just go to the TWA counter. Flight 1092 non-stop round trip to Austin Texas at 5:52 CST. I want to see you."</p><p>"John please don't write to me. I need to make up my own mind. I just feel like seeing you will open up all of those feelings I'm trying to..."</p><p>"Push deep down and lock it away. Been there done that. Claudia I...I need to see you. I've have tried not to write. But it makes me physically sick trying to repress these feelings. I don't want to anymore. If you don't get off that flight next Friday, I will never bother you again. But if you do, I will never give up on us."</p><p>"John I have to go."</p><p>"I love you Claudia Jean, but for the love of God get on the damn plane."</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>October 19, 1984</p><p>
  <em>'Now boarding flight number 5497 to Atlanta at Gate D12'</em>
</p><p>John stood anxiously at the gate waiting for CJ to come off. Her flight had just docked and the TA opened the door to the on ramp. Shortly the first of the people came off. Family and friends gathered around the exit waiting to greet their loved ones. </p><p>Waves of people came off the plane in groups heading to baggage claim. None of them CJ. The flight attendants started to walk down the ramp pulling their luggage behind them. John felt like a fool standing their holding two dozen red and white roses. </p><p>"We're you looking for someone Sir?", The TA asked.</p><p>"Um no. Maybe I have the wrong gate."</p><p>"Or maybe you should have a little more patience", a voice said from behind him running shivers up his spine.</p><p>John turned around and grabbed CJ spinning her around her almost dropping the flowers. He planted the most wanton kiss on her lips leaving her gasping for air.</p><p>"You came", he said snuggled in her neck. CJ felt her shirt dampen. She knew he was crying because she was on the verge as well. </p><p>"Come on let's go to the hotel", she said wiping his tears.</p><p>John checked her into the Hilton near the campus. </p><p>"The Hilton? Your father is going to kill you."</p><p>"So what you're worth it."</p><p>"Alright Mr and Mrs Hoynes you are in room 512 will you be need one key or two?"</p><p>CJ said two and smiled at John.</p><p>"Here you go. You'll take the first set of elevators up and here's your dining room voucher card. Dinner is served between 5-10pm. Jacket and tie are required. Do you have any questions?"</p><p>"No thank you." </p><p>"Of course enjoy your stay."</p><p>CJ held onto Johns arm tightly. Once in the elevator they attacked each other's mouths. </p><p>"Hello Mrs Hoynes", John teased. They pulled apart as the doors opened.</p><p>The room was beautiful. CJ was in awe. It was one of the nicest rooms she's ever been in aside from Johns family Lake House.</p><p>"John this is too much."</p><p>"Nothing is too much for you. I missed you so much."</p><p>"Come over here and tell me that', CJ beckoned with a head nod in her direction. </p><p>"No don't feel like you have to do anything. I told you...just friends. Besides I know you are still with Danny. I'm sorry about the airport and the elevator you were just a sight for sore eyes." </p><p>"And in the car?", she asked with one brow raised. </p><p>"That was your fault you wore that skirt on purpose", the both laughed uninhibitedly. </p><p>"John Michael Hoynes get over here now", she ordered.</p><p>A smile appeared in his face gradually getting bigger the closer he got to her. When he was there she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. His arms natural encircled her waist. </p><p>"For the purposes of this weekend and everything it will entail, we are to forget the names of Suzanne Lovett and Danny Concannon. Do you understand?"</p><p>"Yes. May I ask what it will entail?", John smirked. </p><p>"Me. Up against that wall, bent over this bed, in the shower, underneath or on top of you, fucking you stupid."</p><p>"What about on your knees?"</p><p>"Cradling your face, sure!" She let out a boisterous laugh.</p><p>"God I missed you."</p><p>"Show me."</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>October 22, 1984</p><p> Claudia,</p><p>I know I just saw you but damn. This weekend was great. You were great.</p><p>Do you know how much I love you? My life was hell from the moment we broke up until the day that first day you called me at school. I probably should have said all of this when you were here but it's easier to write it sometimes.</p><p>I hope you enjoyed yourself this weekend. If it's okay with you, I would like to see you again sooner rather than later. Let me know what you think.</p><p>Forever yours John</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>November 1, 1984</p><p>John,</p><p>Sorry it took so long to reply. I was just conflicted I guess. I feel guilty for what we did and still loving you but being with Danny. I'm not blaming you. It was all my idea and I don't regret it and maybe that's what hurts more.</p><p>He really is a good guy. Danny is funny, attentive, brilliant, and kind. He can always make me smile. </p><p>I'm not going to write or call for a while please give me space. I need to think and focus on school.</p><p>Claudia</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>November 7, 1984</p><p>Claudia,</p><p>Don't do this! Don't push me out. We can work it out. </p><p>Do you know what you said? You said that you feel guilty for being with him but still loving me. Don't you see? What we have is enduring. When we were at our worst you still loved me. And I have always loved you even when I thought you were a loud mouthed man hating feminist. That fire made me want to step up my game. You make me better.</p><p>Ask yourself, if Danny was so great why did you get on the plane?</p><p>Love John</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>November 16, 1984</p><p>Claudia,</p><p>Call me. Please. </p><p>John</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>November 20, 1984</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Hi is John Hoynes available?"</p><p>"Hang in a sec let me check."</p><p>Two minutes later</p><p>"No sorry I can't find him. His friend said he probably went to class. Do you want to leave a message?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>November 24, 1984</p><p>CJ,</p><p>I'm sitting here listening to my family argue about politics. Dad is obviously pro Reagan but my brother George and sister Caroline on the other hand thinks he only speaks for the 1% in our country and therefore can't be effective in his role as representing the whole country. My father chose to remind them that we are that one percent. Holidays are always like this. </p><p>Anyway, I was thinking about you just now. I don't know why. Maybe seeing them argue reminded me of the fire and passion that you debated with. I miss you terribly. </p><p>Happy Thanksgiving and Happy 17th Birthday</p><p>Love John</p><p> "And what has you in such deep in thought?", Johns mother walked over and sat next to him putting her arm around his shoulder. "Writing a letter? To whom?"</p><p>"A friend."</p><p>"Just a friend? Or someone you would like to be more than friends with?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "Perhaps the same somebody you rented a one bed suite at the Hilton for?" John just looked at her with wide eyes like a deer caught in headlights. "You need to be smarter than to book a suite under Mr and Mrs Hoynes."</p><p>"Mom."</p><p>"Shh, don't draw attention to us. Just know that I stopped your father from driving up to the University of Texas at Austin with his belt in the passenger seat. Here", his mom discreetly handed him a Gold MasterCard with his name on it. "It has a $25,000 dollar limit. The bill will come to my post office box. I'll pay it not your father. Don't go nuts." She kissed his cheek. "Whoever she is, and I know it's not that Suzanne, she makes you happy. And I want my baby boy to be happy." His mother stood to walk away, John stopped grabbing her hand. </p><p>"Mom, thank you and her name is Claudia." She nodded and walked over to Monte's side.</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>December 14, 1984</p><p>John, </p><p>Danny found the letters. I was keeping them in a keepsake box on my dresser and well when he was over yesterday afternoon and he read them when I went to the bathroom.</p><p>Needless to say he wasn't happy. Deep down he knew I still loved you. He was really hurt when he read the one about me coming down for homecoming. We have decided to take a break. We let to ourselves think that we could be intimate and just be friends and nothing more. We lied. I won't say I am in love with him. It seems that you have stolen my heart. I did really like him though.</p><p>I've made some decisions. In part from a very smart now 14 year olds advise. That your pedo 17 year old cousin has taking a liking to by the way. But, I'm not dating anyone for a while. I know this is not what you want to hear but it's too much. I feel like I'm trapped in one of those soap opera sagas that my step-monster watches. </p><p>I need to finish school and just breathe. Please don't write me anymore. Please John. It's too hard right now. I do love you and hopefully we can be friends but it's too much.</p><p>Sincerely</p><p>CJ</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>December 21, 1984</p><p>"Claudia! You have a package here", Tal called to his daughter.</p><p>"Who's it from?", she asked flying down the stairs. </p><p>"I don't know. There's no return address." </p><p>She immediately opened the package and found a royal blue square box with a beautiful silver bow attached. </p><p>"It's so pretty." Tal took the box. "Here there a card too."</p><p>CJ places the box on the table and opened the card first. The card had a silhouetted Christmas on it cover with Merry Christmas written in a beautiful script. Inside it read <em>'May the many blessings of this season bring you all the happiness on this Christmas Day! Forever yours J'</em></p><p>Tal took the card from her as she open the gift. Inside was an exact replica of the lake house in a snow globe. <em>'Our Happiest Day November 17, 1983'</em> was inscripted on the base.</p><p>CJ started to tear up as she placed the globe back in the box. Not wanting her father to ask about the date.</p><p>"Who's J?", Tal asked.</p><p>"Just a friend Daddy." She took the card from him and ran back upstairs to her room.</p><p>Later that evening she took the globe out and stared at it. The details were spot on. Upon closer inspection, she saw the fireplace outside the back of the house was lit and two miniature people were sitting on the bench holding mugs of hot cocoa. The lake had the reflection of the moon on it as well just like that night.</p><p>She waited until her dad and step mother went to bed and quietly climbed down the stairs and went into the den closing the door behind her call John.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Hi can I speak to John Hoynes?", she said in a whisper.</p><p>"Who?", There was a lot of noise in the background. CJ guessed it was because finals were over and everyone was partying.</p><p>"John Hoynes", she said slightly louder.</p><p>"Oh hang on. John! Phone!"</p><p>"Hello!"</p><p>"Hi", she spoke softly.</p><p>"Hey!", he was excited to hear from her. "How are you? Did you get my gift?"</p><p>"Yes. It was very sweet thank you", she started crying muffling her sobs so her father couldn't hear.</p><p>"CJ I don't want you to hurt. I'm sorry. I just can't give up on us. Stop crying please."</p><p>"Can I see you?", she asked after calming down.</p><p>"Yeah! When?"</p><p>"Whenever. I just-"</p><p>"The lake house. Tomorrow. Can you get away?"</p><p>"How long? It's going to take an hour and a half just to get there."</p><p>"The night. Just you and me. No one else around."</p><p>"I can't borrow my dad's car for that long. Maybe another time."</p><p>"No!" She called and wanted to see him, John wasn't going to let her get away that easily. "I'll fly in, rent a car, and pick you up." </p><p>"That all sounds really expensive." </p><p>"If the cost is that I get to be with you it's worth it. Say yes Claudia. Baby just say yes."</p><p>"Yes, pick me up at this address."</p><p>"Let me grab a pen and paper. I'll be right back don't hang up."</p><p>While John was gone CJ heard Tal come downstairs. She put the phone down but she could hear John calling her name so she covered the receiver with her hand and stayed quiet until he went back up stairs.</p><p>"Claudia!"</p><p>"Hey", she said whispering. "My dad came down, I had to put the phone down."</p><p>"CJ are you sure that you can get away?" </p><p>"Yes I'll just tell my father I'm going to spend the night at my friends for a pre-Christmas sleepover. He won't care my brothers won't be here until the 23rd and 24th. Here's the address."</p><p>John wrote down the information. "Thank you CJ. I'll see you tomorrow. I going to try and get a flight in by the afternoon so you know when to expect me."</p><p>"Ok see you then. I love you John, Bye"</p><p>"I love you too, Bye" </p><p>----~*~----</p><p>"Oh God Claudia, Damn!"</p><p>They had just arrived at the Lake house and wasn't even there ten seconds when she unbuckled his pants and was already on her knees. Showing John how much she loved and missed him.</p><p>"Shit! I gonna come baby."</p><p>John hadn't been with anyone since CJ and even though he masturbated quite frequently he couldnt help but orgasm soon after it started.</p><p>"God!, should I ask when you started doing that and why you are so good at it?", he asked leaning on the back of the couch in the living room not too far from the front door with his pants and underwear still around his ankles.</p><p>"No", she said standing up removing her clothes. "You shouldn't."</p><p>"Damn baby you are so beautiful."</p><p>"Let's go upstairs John." She stood in front of him wearing only a matching soft pink satin bra and panty set. </p><p>"Yeah, wait let me grab the condoms."</p><p>"No. We don't need them."</p><p>"We don't?", John was confused. He had pushed CJ on this subject so much that he almost lost her before. </p><p>"No", she said moving into his arms. "I'm on the pill."</p><p>"What? Since when?" </p><p>"About three months ago. My sister-in-law got it for me when I went to visit my brother. She discreetly took me to her doctor. They gave me enough for a month to try them out and since they worked she mailed me enough pills for four months. I babysit every now and then and send her the money to pay for it."</p><p>"How do you know they worked?"</p><p>"John let's go upstairs-"</p><p>"No!", then John thought about it. "Danny!" He snickered.</p><p>"John",</p><p>"You let Danny fuck you without a condom? But you gave me shit and broke up with me over it!"</p><p>"First of all, I what Danny and I did in our relationship is none of your business, Second, I broke up with you because you were a drunken asshole that night and because of my relationship to you I almost lost my scholarship to one of the best Prep Schools in this country and", she stressed, "I lost my father's respect. Do you know how long it took for him to trust me again? Hell he still doesn't fully trust me like he used to. And with all of that said and done I still loved you!"</p><p>Taking a deep breath she walked away from him and sat on the steps. "As much as I push myself to not loving you I can't. That's was why I didn't want to talk to you or write anymore. I was trying to forget you John! But then you sent me that damn snow globe. It was the most thoughtful unique gift I have ever received. At first, I put it away but then I looked at it. That was us on the bench by the fire sipping hot cocoa", she placed her hand to her chest over her heart and looked at him as tears fell freely.</p><p>"I know. I know." John walked over and fell at her feet. "I'm sorry." he wiped her tears, "I'm sorry. I have never felt this way about anyone. Even in college. Girls everywhere willing to do whatever but I don't want them I want you. I love you Claudia Jean."</p><p>They kissed. It was soft and sweet then fiery and passionate. His fingers hooked the sides of her underwear and looked her in the eyes. "Yes", she said raising her hips for him to remove them. </p><p>His fingers found her clit and gently massage as the continued to kiss. His mouth gravitated south as she spread her legs already knowing his destination. He detoured slightly still stroking her making her slightly frustrated until she felt him kiss then suck her inner thighs. Between moans she giggled as his licked over her hairs before he slipped between her folds make her squirm with excitement.</p><p>"John stop teasing me." And he did. His tongue dove in and out of her dripping center driving her crazy. "John! Oh God John!" She screamed as he darted his tongued over her pink swollen nub and as his fingers moved in and twisted out of her.</p><p>CJ threw her head on the step above her while undoing the butterfly clip on her bra and twisting her nipples losing herself in the sensations. </p><p>"God John! Fuck I'm gonna cum!"</p><p>The sight alone made John hard again. As long as he lived John would never forget that image. She was beautiful as she orgasmed. Knowing he did it made him even more prideful. </p><p>He stood holding his hand out to help her up. </p><p>"Lets go upstairs. I really need to fuck you right now", he spoke in a low husky voice.</p><p>In the same room, in the same bed he took her virginity in, John entered her once again. She wrapped her long glorious legs around him drawing him all the way in. Stuff to the max CJ ached as she throbbed and squeezed around his cock. John laid on top of her pinning her arms above her head then pressed a deep lustful kiss on her lips. His tongue demanding entrance until she succumbed to his power. She moaned his name begging for him to move. But he didn't. It took all of his self control not to pound her into ecstasy. He laid reveling in what he dreamt of doing for so long not ever knowing it would happen again.</p><p>"I love you Claudia", he whispered.</p><p>"I love you too. John please", she whimpered. </p><p>He obliged starting with short strokes not wanting to come out just yet but as she tightened even more around him, he soon lost the battle as he began thrusting wildly on the cusp of hurting her until he came with a force that he bought her along with him.  </p><p>Her legs fell into bed they both exasperated. He let go of he arms and fell next to her. </p><p>"My God John, she was breathy. "Why didn't you tell me it would feel like that?" He looked at her and they both fell out laughing.</p><p>"I want us to be together CJ. I don't care how or when. But we have to make this work."</p><p>"I'm going to Berkeley."</p><p>"I know. I don't care. I want this. I need it." CJ saw the seriousness in his eyes.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Okay?", John asked not believing she's saying yes.</p><p>"Yes", she confirmed.</p><p>"Yes? Yes!", John kissed her, "Yes. Well, my first official act as boyfriend is I'm paying for your pills."</p><p>"John you don't have to."</p><p>"Yes I do. I never want to have to wear a condom again. And since I will be waiting to only be with you. That's not a problem. If you want me to pay it directly to her I can, but I will be I'm paying for it end of story. My second official act will be escorting you to prom. Just give me the date and time and I'll be there."</p><p>"Third we have to figure out how to see each other more often. Flying to one another would be the fastest way. I can get a job or whatever but I'll make it work." CJ kissed him after he said that. </p><p>"Last I want you to spend the summers with me. When you leave school come to me. I have to work at A Hoynes Company interning anyway. All Hoynes do, boy or girl but I'll talk to father and beg him to let you too. Whatever department you want. Plus it will be paid."</p><p>"I'll have to see my dad some where in between their but I don't think thats a problem. John...do you really think we can do this?"</p><p>"Yes. We have to."</p><p>"How are you so calm and certain?"</p><p>"Because I've seen my future with or without you. And the ending with is a lot happier for both of us then the one without."</p><p>"Tell me", she kissed him then laid in his arms. He smiled and continued to retell his vision.</p><p>"Well it was New Years Eve and I am President. We had six children and one on the way-"</p><p>----~*~----</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----~*~----</p><p>May 2008</p><p>"Welcome Back Mr President."</p><p>"Thank you, Gregory. Is Mrs Hoynes around?"</p><p>"No Sir. She's at the hospital."</p><p>"What? Why, what's wrong?"</p><p>"She was experiencing contractions and the doctor felt it necessary for her to come in."</p><p>John turned around and bolted out of the Residence, his detail on his heel.</p><p>"Mr President what's wrong?", Sam was carrying his bags from the California trip to his office.</p><p>"Claudia is in the hospital and no one told me!", a very upset John barked.</p><p>The motorcade was already rearing to go.</p><p>They arrived at GW in record time, but he was stalled. Ron was still securing access to Mrs Hoynes private room.</p><p>"Ron if you don't move out of my way-"</p><p>"Mr President we are still securing the hospital for your visit. Just bare with me. Sir, the First lady has been sedated and is resting. She is not in labor right now. Please, it will only be a moment."</p><p>Due to the popularity of the First Couple the press and a small crowd had frenzied around the hospitals maternity ward entrance. Desperate for details of on the birth of their child. </p><p>Minutes later John was shown into the hospital completely surrounded by his agents. That didn't stop the press from snapping pictures and shouting questions in his direction.</p><p>Approaching CJ's room John was taken back by the familiar face but immediately followed with confusion as to the purpose of his presence.</p><p>"Danny? What are you doing outside of my wife's room?"</p><p>"I came in with her. We were in the press room talking when she started not feeling well, so I was walking her back to the Residence when it all happened." </p><p>"Well thank you for that. You can leave."</p><p>"Sir, if it's all the same I would like to stay. She asked me not to leave."</p><p>John turned away from him and walked into the room. The doctor came in immediately after.</p><p>"Good Evening Mr President. I'm Dr. Raj Gupta and I'm treating your wife this evening. Her regular doctor already left but if you would like to speak with her-"</p><p>"No please tell me what's going on?"</p><p>"Your wife came in having irregular contractions and experiencing shortness of breath. Normally we would monitor her and then send her home but her blood pressure was significantly high and did not come down so we had no choice to provide her with medication to do exactly that and to help her rest. We would like to keep her over night to monitor her."</p><p>"My son?" </p><p>"He is fine. Steady strong heartbeat. No signs of distress. Mr President in lieu of your positions has your wife been under any unnecessary stress?"</p><p>John was lost in thought thinking about the last time he spoke to her. <em>'I know what you have been doing. And I want you to stop now!'</em> Ran through his mind.</p><p>"Sir? Sir? Mr President?" The doctor interrupted.</p><p>"Sorry about that, your question?"</p><p>"Has your wife been under any stress lately?"</p><p>"Um no more than usual." </p><p>"Well we need to find ways for her to keep her blood pressure down without medication. She needs rest and relaxation. Also, If she hasnt stopped working in recommending she do so starting now, her due date is only a few weeks away."</p><p>"Thank you doctor", John shook his hand, "I'll make sure she rest."</p><p>"You're welcome Sir."</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>March 1989</p><p>"Claudia I'm home!" He could here the Joe crying coming up the stairs to the apartment. "Claudia?" When she didn't respond John went into a panic but kept his level head as much as he could. "Claudia!"</p><p>John bolted to the back of the apartment past his son's room. Who was standing in his crib screaming. I'm his bedroom he found CJ knocked out on the floor a gash on her head with dried blood covering her half of her face. He dropped to the floor in attempts to awake her, "Baby? Oh my God? Claudia? Wake up!", his knee became soaking wet as he noticed there was in a puddle of clear liquid and dark green droplets seeping out from under her nightgown. "Fuck!" John grabbed the phone.</p><p>
  <em>'911 what's your emergency'</em>
</p><p>"My wife! I just came home and she- She nine months pregnant."</p><p>
  <em>'Calm down Sir is your wife in labor?'</em>
</p><p>"No! Yes! She's past out there blood coming from her head. Please hurry! And her water is broken. Oh God please hurry."</p><p>
  <em>'Sir there's already an ambulance in route, is your wife breathing?' </em>
</p><p>John placed two fingers on his neck, "Yes." </p><p>He then heard the ambulance sirens in the background. Thank God for CJ registering them with the city's fire and police department during her nesting phase. </p><p>John dropped the phone to let in the paramedics.</p><p>"She's in here hurry! I just came home and she was like this." As they attended to CJ, John attended to their 11 month old but keeping a watchful full eye on what was happening with his wife.</p><p>John grabbed his son and followed them to the hospital. Anxiously he paced the floor waiting for news on his wife and unborn son.</p><p>"Mr Hoynes?"</p><p>"Yes thats me", he ran over to the doctor holding Joe in his arms. "Is my wife ok?" </p><p>"Yes for right now she is."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"We won't know if her head injury will have any lasting damage yet. We will take her for a CT scan tomorrow." </p><p>"Is that safe for my son?" John shifted Joe in his arms.</p><p>"Mr Hoynes we had to deliver your son. He was in distress. When your wife was brought in her water was broken and those dark green particles is called Meconium. There was no movement of the fetus we could not find a heart rate and we had to remove him immediately."</p><p>"Oh God! My son? My son is dead!?", John cried making Joe cry again. </p><p>"No. It took us a minute or so but he came to. Your wife despite her condition her Oxygen levels were strong and the way she landed- it was almost as if she were protecting him. I believe that contributed to his survival. A little more to the right and we would be having a different conversation." </p><p>"How can you tell?" </p><p>"The bruises on her arm and stomach, you have a remarkable wife. We'll call you back shorty to see your son and your wife."</p><p>"Thank you!"</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>May 2008</p><p>"John?", A drowsy CJ said.</p><p>He jumped out of his chair leaning over her on the bed.</p><p>"Hey Baby. Oh Claudia", his head fell on her shoulder as he wept. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for yelling at you."</p><p>"Shh, I'm okay. Just a little dizzy." She ran her fingers through his quickly graying mane soothing him. She knew his fears. They were the same from 19 years ago. The stress of it all was too much sometimes. His lips grazed hers. "I'm sorry", he spoke against them. </p><p>"Me too. Let's not talk about that right now. Just lay next to me." CJ scooted to the side and John climbed in the bed with her.</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>March 1989</p><p>"John!" </p><p>"Mother!", He rushed into her arms, glad she was there.</p><p>"Your father's on his way. Give me my grandbaby and go wash up. You're not decent." </p><p>John walked into CJ's bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He knew his parents standard of upkeep. It could be a hurricane out and every strand would be in its place and their clothes wrinkle free.</p><p>Montgomery Hoynes entered the room. </p><p>"Where's John?" </p><p>"Freshing up. Look Monte, he's gotten so big", Celia said bouncing a now happy Joe.</p><p>"Yes what are these rags he is wearing."</p><p>"They are all I can grab on the way out while the paramedics was taking my unconscious pregnant wife to the hospital!", as his anger grew so did his voice.</p><p>"John!", his mother chastised.</p><p>"No, I called you mother! Not him. You will not come in here talking down to my sons or my wife. If that is the purpose of your visit you can leave!"</p><p>A proud Monte walked out of CJ's hospital room.</p><p>"Why did you do that? That is his way John! He was sick with worry about you", CJ and the boys.</p><p>"Ha!" John laughed scarastically not believing one word. </p><p>"John go find him. He came because he wanted to, because he loves you."</p><p>"No thanks Mother. I'm not leaving my family for him."</p><p>"John Michael Hoynes! Go after him now! I will watch my daughter-in-law and my grandson. Trust me when I say he wants to be here."</p><p>Besides CJ, John trusted his mother. He left in search of his father. It didn't take long. He found Montgomery Hoynes staring at his newest grandson smiling making googly noises through the plexiglass. Another older man moved over near him. </p><p>"Which one is your grandchild?"</p><p>"My grandson is the dashing one over there, Hoynes."</p><p>"Ah he's a looker."</p><p>"Yes he's a Hoynes alright. We are survivors. His mother too. She was in an accident but she protected her son."</p><p>"Your daughter?"</p><p>"No daughter-in-law. Where's yours?"</p><p>"She's over there. Adams. Such a doll. Just like her mom." </p><p>"Does he have a name?"</p><p>"No but I'm partial to Christopher my self. Not that my opinion matters. My son hates me." Monte took a minute to reflect on their tumultuous history. "I wasn't the most warm father to him growing up. But I'm proud of him. He's a good man."</p><p>"Well you should be those are hard to come by. Well I have to go. See ya later. Walter by the way. Walter Adams", he extended his hand to Monte.</p><p>"Montgomery Hoynes", he shook his hand in return. </p><p>As Walter walked away John stood in his place. Monte didn't turn to acknowledge him.</p><p>"Would you like to hold your newest grandson?"</p><p>"You would let me? I thought you wanted to me to leave?"</p><p>"What I said was if that was the purpose of your visit you can leave. If the purpose is to see your grandchild then you can stay. Now I'll ask you again, would you like to hold your newest grandson?", John asked pointedly.</p><p>Monte looked at this son and saw only sincerity in his eyes mirroring his words. "Yes."</p><p>John signaled the nurse and showed her his wristband. She let Monte in and handed him his grandson. John stood outside watch as the youngest Hoynes wrapped his tiny hand around the oldest Hoynes finger.</p><p>Monte looked up at John and mouthed, 'Thank You'.</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>May 2008</p><p>
  <em>'We outside of GW awaiting the official word on the birth of the President and First Ladys son. Mrs Hoynes was rushed to the hospital early yesterday evening and with two weeks to her due date we could only guess that she has gone into labor.  Although no official statement has been made by hospital officials or The White House Press Secretary.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Sarah last night there was a small crowd out.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Yes last night there was about a couple hundred people and as the night went on some stayed and others left. But today.' The camera panned the crowd. 'It is estimated that thousands have descended on the capitol and come to pray and wait for news of the babys arrival. So many that the police have gathered and because the President is still in the building with Mrs Hoynes the National Guard is posted around the hospital. Early this morning as the crowd grew hospital administrators relocated the crowd to the north lawn so that emergency vehicles could have a clear path although many non life threatening cases had been re-routed to nearby hospitals. Which a standard security procedures'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Thank you Sarah we are going to come back to you a little later as the nation waits in anticipation of their newest first son. In other news... "</em>
</p><p>"Good Morning." Dr Gwendolyn Kirsch entered the room with Dr Gupta carrying her chart. "How are you feeling Mrs Hoynes?"</p><p>"Horrible. I'm dizzy and nauseous. Gwen can we drop the Mrs. Please."</p><p>"Yeah, CJ, Mr President, we have to take him today."</p><p>"Why? What's wrong with him?"</p><p>"It's not him it's you Mommy. We have monitored your blood pressure all night and it is not coming down to where we need it. Right now he is showing strong but I will not risk it."</p><p>"What are we talking about inducing?", John asked.</p><p>"No C-section."</p><p>"No", she shook her head. "No Gwen. Let me push."</p><p>"CJ I know it's scary but you have had one before. I'm going to be right there."</p><p>"I was unconscious when they took Christopher but that was because he was in distress", CJ started shouting. "He's not in distress!"</p><p>"Claudia-"</p><p>"No John!", her nose started bleeding, "I can do it!", her thoughts stalled then everything became cloudy, “John? I don’t- help-“, and before she knew it everything went black.</p><p>"Claudia! Claudia!", The Secret Service busted in as doctors and nurses filled the room. </p><p>"Mrs Hoynes? CJ!"</p><p>John watched as they put CJ on a stretcher rushing her down the hallway. Her detail followed. </p><p>Forty minutes later John was holding his fifth and final son. Andrew Montgomery Hoynes was born at 9:28am weighing 7lbs 11oz 19 inches long delivered by cesarean.</p><p>CJ was doing well in recovery. Since she was no longer pregnant she was given medicine to bring her blood pressure down and she was sound asleep.</p><p>"Mr President", Josh came into the CJ's room where John sat waiting for her arrival. "Congratulations."</p><p>"Thanks Josh", John doted over his son.</p><p>"He's beautiful."</p><p>"Yes he is. You and Donna should get one."</p><p>"I only make girls you know that. Three of them are enough. I'm severely outnumbered." John laughed. </p><p>"Number seven and this never gets old." </p><p>"Uncle Monte would have been proud." </p><p>"Yeah he would have made some crack about me learning how to use a condom but he loved all of his grandchildren. I know we think that he was all about the boys but it was Emma and Kate that had him wrapped around their fingers. But this little guy-"</p><p>"He was proud of you too John. Aunt Celia said he told everyone that although he was a Democrat, his son was elected President. Even the nurses at the hospital before he-"</p><p>"Excuse me Mr President? I'm sorry to interrupt."</p><p>"It's fine Gwen, this is my cousin. How is she?"</p><p>"She's doing great. We will bring her back in shortly but I do want to keep her a couple of days for observation."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"We want to make sure that the dizziness and nose bleeds are under control. And I want to monitor her blood pressure as well. If all looks good in two to three days I have no problem releasing her."</p><p>"Gwen what arent you telling me."</p><p>"Honestly, Sir here I know that she will not be under any undue stress."</p><p>Reading between the lines John nodded, "I understand."</p><p>"Mr President the hospital administrators would like to know if you wanted us to make an official statement on your behalf? The crowds are growing larger and larger."</p><p>"Yes. That would be fine. Josh can you work with them?"</p><p>"Yeah of course. If can you give us a second, I'll be right out." </p><p>After the doctor left the room Josh addressed John.</p><p>"Danny Concannon is still here. The Secret Service moved him downstairs but he's been here all night. He's requesting to see Mrs Hoynes."</p><p>"This guy's has got to be shitting me." </p><p>"If the baby's first word is 'shitting' it's not my fault."</p><p>"Shut up Josh", John smiled. "Fine but he'll have to wait until she awake and settled back in here."</p><p>"He's been here all night he'll wait." </p><p>"Yeah, I'll have some one come get him."</p><p>"You have nothing to worry about you know, Danny is our friend."</p><p>"No Danny is Claudia's ex-boyfriend."</p><p>"He was our friend before he was that. Thank you Mr President." Josh turned and walked out of room.</p><p>Ten minutes later the room door opened and they wheeled a very sleepy CJ in.  </p><p>"Hey Drew. Look who's here. Your Mama finally showed up to the party."</p><p>"His Mama housed the party for nine months." John walked over and kissed her lightly on the lips.</p><p>"He's beautiful thank you. You're beautiful too." </p><p>"You're such a policitian", CJ smiled not yet having the strength for a full blown laugh. "I can't do this anymore John."</p><p>"I know, I know." he kissed her forehead. "Don't you dare stress out about that. When we go to Texas next month I am having the surgery and that's that. Do you understand?"</p><p>"Yes", CJ said in a quiet whisper. "Let me hold him."</p><p>As John passed Andrew to CJ just as a thunderous cheer erupted from outside. Only moments later a chorus of God Bless America was heard emanating through the walls of the hospital.</p><p>"Claudia meet Andrew Montgomery. The whole world knows about you little one. You are destined for great things."</p><p>----~*~----</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Part 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----~*~----</p><p>June 2008- The Hoynes Estate, TX</p><p>"Good Morning Darling", CJ greeted a happy Kate eating a bowl of Cheerios.</p><p>"Good Morning Mommy." </p><p>"Where are your brothers and sister?"</p><p>"I dunno." </p><p>"Why are you eating cerea!? Where's Marta?"</p><p>"I dunno", she shrugged shoving another spoonful in her mouth.</p><p>"Kate is there anything you do know. On second thought, don't answer that."</p><p>"Morning Mama." Joe walked in hugged her then took Drew from her arms.</p><p>"You need to shower", she looked at her eldest, who now towered over her, holding her youngest and her heart warmed, she leaned over and placed a kiss on both of their cheeks. </p><p>"I want a kiss", Kate cried.</p><p>"My darling you can have two." CJ kissed both her daughter's cheeks making her flushed with happiness.</p><p>"Where's everyone?"</p><p>"I just went out for a run, everyone was sleeping when I left. I really like it here. When's Dad coming from DC?"</p><p>"He should be here this evening. Barring no national or international crisis. How long are you going to be here?"</p><p>"Most of the summer. I'm interning down at A Hoynes Company. Shadowing Uncle George."</p><p>"Do you want to work for the family company?", CJ questioned making sure he wasn't being pushed into anything.</p><p>"Maybe I'm not sure. I remember going in to work with you guys when I was little. Chris and I running between the PR department and Dads office. Then visiting with Grandfather when he came in, it's almost like home there. I wouldn't mind it. But..."</p><p>"But what?", CJ asked pouring them a glass of Orange juice.</p><p>"I like politics too."</p><p>"Your father will be happy. Did you talk to him about it?"</p><p>"No. If I change my mind I don't want to upset him."</p><p>"He won't be upset. John liked both. He loved working for the family company but he felt that draw as well. He'll understand."</p><p>"Good Morning everyone. Hey little guy." Chris played with Drew's foot. "Hey squirt", he ruffled Kate's hair making her giggle. "What's everyone doing today?" He asked opening the fridge looking for food.</p><p>"I already went for a run. Probably go swimming later. Dad's coming today. He might want to barbecue tonight."</p><p>"He always wants to barbecue. I'm going to pick up Allison then we'll probably hit the town tonight. You should come with."</p><p>"Yeah I definitely won't feel awkward watching my little brother all snuggled up with his girlfriend."</p><p>"You should have called that hot chick from the University of Maryland rally. What was her name.. Lake, River or something like that?", Chris smirked.</p><p>"Brooke asshat."</p><p>"Language", CJ said smacking Joe's arm then reaching for Drew. </p><p>"I got him mom." Chris picked up his baby brother from out of Joes arms. "Hey buddy. You remember me?"</p><p>"Who's Brooke Joe?", his mother pried.</p><p>"The love of his life that he's too afraid to call", Chris added.</p><p>"Shut up man! Everyone can't meet their soul mate in high school like you and mom and dad did."</p><p>"Hey", Emma slumped into the kitchen. "No breakfast? Where's Marta?"</p><p>"We don't know." </p><p>"Mom can I go to the mall today with Sierra, Taylor, and Kira."</p><p>"Let me talk to your detail."</p><p>"Gosh! I can never do anything without my detail!"</p><p>"It's too early for this Emm. Don't start", CJ warned.</p><p>"I just want to go out like a regular kid with her friends. Or have sleepovers without everyone in the house having a full FBI background check!" </p><p>"Emm chill!", Chris told her.</p><p>"No! you didn't have to go through this. You don't know how it feels to be the President's daughter." </p><p>"We were the Vice President sons and now the President sons. We have a detail too. What are you talking about?"</p><p>"Nothing forget it! No one understands me in this house!", she screamed storming out of the kitchen running upstairs to her room.</p><p>"We weren't like that right mom?"</p><p>"No. Teenage girls are a whole different species. I'll talk to her in a minute. Where are the twins?"</p><p>"They were still sleep when I came down. They didn't go to bed until after two."</p><p>"Dad's going to put a stop to that and Emm too."</p><p>"I'll talk to them don't worry about that. I want a nice peaceful vacation. We don't need your father stressed. He needs to relax. I think we'll go up to the lake house for a few days just me and him."</p><p>"You know every time you two go to the lake house by yourselves we have a new sibling in nine months", Chris said and Joe laughed.</p><p>"Oh!", smiling CJ picked up something to throw it at Chris. </p><p>"I have the baby!", he shouted. </p><p>"You better be lucky. I'll get you later for that." </p><p>"Mommy do you get babies from lake houses?", Kate asked.</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>November 1993- A Hoynes Company TX</p><p>"Hey, you ready to go?", John asked walking over to CJs office in the marketing department.</p><p>"Yes. I was waiting on you. What took so long?"</p><p>"We'll talk about it when we get home after we get these two settled."</p><p>John picked up a five year old sleepy Joe off of CJ's couch and CJ picked up a knocked out four year old Chris.</p><p>After tucking the kids in bed, John walked into their bedroom with a diet coke for him and a glass of red wine for CJ.</p><p>"Red wine huh? Some one must think they are getting lucky tonight", CJ flirted.</p><p>"I'm lucky every night", John replied somberly kissing her lightly on the lips.</p><p>"Utuh come back here", she sat her glass down on the nightstand and wrapped her arms around his neck looking him straight in the eyes. "Talk to me. You were in that meeting for a long time, what did your father say to have you in this mood?"</p><p>"Do you remember when I wrote to you about how my family really gets into politics?"</p><p>"Yeah. So are into it as well."</p><p>"See that's just it. I'm not just into it CJ." John took a deep breath before he continued. "I think I love it. I never showed interest with my family but in high school and even college my passion grew but then in law school I felt like it was calling me."</p><p>"John why didn't you tell me?" </p><p>"I don't know I just- I'm supposed to work at A Hoynes Company. And I love it but..."</p><p>"Do you want to explore it? Has something happened that triggered this?"</p><p>"Yes. My father and some of this associates were discussing it at the club the other week and I inquired with them after my father left. They liked what I had to say. I mean they really like it. There's a Congressional seat coming up. The incumbent isn't running he's retiring."</p><p>"John what are you saying?"</p><p>"They want me to run for Senator. They said they would back me tonight. But if I do it I want to run as a Democrat. Father was upset being a life long Republican and all. After everyone left-"</p><p>"What a minute can we back of up a little bit? You want to run for Senator? Of Texas? Were you even going to discuss it with me?"</p><p>"Claudia."</p><p>"No, this is huge John. I changed my plans to move here and work at your family's company for you! And now you tell me that you want to leave the company and run for Senate. What about what I want? I turned down Emily's List, Triton Day, and NOW to work for A Hoynes Company! Are you going to split our family up? Congressmen live in DC John! What did you think was going to happen? I would just stay here and play happy fucking homemaker?" </p><p>"Are you finished?", John questioned.</p><p>"No by far!", she shouted.</p><p>"Claudia lower your voice", John said sternly. </p><p>She knew he was serious. John didn't like to argue. Debating he loved. Talking his forte. He felt that you lose all control when you're angry and you were more apt to saying something you can never take back. </p><p>"You should have talked to me John", CJ said calmly. "I've been here. I'm here. This is not a dictatorship. We talk, we compromise. I'm going downstairs for a while. Please give me some space. I need to think." She picked up her glass and walked out their bedroom.</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>"Claudia?", she startled.</p><p>"Monte! God you scared me. Where did you come from?"</p><p>"I rode the golf cart over from the house. I was hoping to talk to John. But seeing that you are out here drinking by yourself that tells me that you and John had some kinda spat."</p><p>"John doesn't like to argue. I came out to think."  </p><p>"I'm guessing he told you what the meeting was about", Monte sat down next to her on the porch and lit his pipe.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"You think it's a bad idea?"</p><p>'No. I think John would make a great Senator."</p><p>"Then what's wrong? Why aren't you upstairs celebrating with John?", he smiled at her, she sported a crooked grin back at him.</p><p>"Did you just ask me why your son isn't getting laid right now?"</p><p>"I would never", he exclaimed in his debonair southern accent.</p><p>They both laughed.</p><p>"I guess I'm just a little jealous. I gave up a lot. I always imagine in another life that I would do great things. I always wanted to help the womans movement but I turned down my dream jobs to help John with his."</p><p>"You mean the PR department at A Hoynes Company isn't your dream job? I'm shocked", he said making her smile.</p><p>"You know you are not that bad to talk to when you get past all that money, power, and you know just the whole Montgomery Hoynes persona. You and John have a lot in common. Why don't you want him to run? You don't think he can win?"</p><p>"No. Not as a Democrat. As a Republican yes. John is the heir to one largest oil and textiles companies in US of A. A company that has been in our family for generations. My great great grandfather started this as Hoynes Ltd. He was smart and a thinker. Together with his brother who was a talker and a people person they grew this company from the ground up. Working 14 to 16 hour days. Hiring good men even free colored men teaching them to work the rig and paying them a decent wage." </p><p>"By the time they died passing it on to their sons the company was worth a million dollars. They started with an idea. My great grandfather tripled the business and purchased this land for every Hoynes. He designed the master house himself and it took ten years to build it to his liking. He also renamed the company to what it is today."</p><p>"I was the only boy born in my generation. I loved politics too. My granddaddy used to hold meetings with Presidents and Congressmen. I would sneak in under the table and listen. He caught me a couple of times and tanned my hide good but I kept sneaking", he laughed. "When I tried to run for Alderman, my daddy stopped me and I obeyed. My job was to run the company."</p><p>"I would never tell John not to run its in our blood. But I fear that he would look like a fool if the son of an oil baron runs as a Democrat."</p><p>"I am not the daughter of an oil baron. I'm am the daughter of a math teacher and a homemaker."</p><p>"You would pose yourself as an asset. That's smart."</p><p>"Monte what you just told me was your ancestors worked from the ground up based on a idea and a dream. You, John, and my son's are a product of that. Your family is the American Dream. Think about it, every immigrant that ever touched this soil, wanted exactly what you just shared. John can do this Monte."</p><p>"You are a genius my dear. I happy John married you. I know that I was against it. Against you but Celia was right I have never seen my son as happy as he is with you. Look it's late. You, John and the kids come over in the morning. We'll talk some more."</p><p>Monte stood and knocked his pipe against the railing to empty the tobacco out then went down the stairs. Before he disappeared into the night he turned to say, "I like you Claudia Jean."</p><p>"I like you too Montgomery John Hoynes."</p><p>Laughing he stepped into his cart and rode off into the darkness.</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>June 2008</p><p>"Daddy's coming!", Kate screamed as the motorcade came pouring down the long road through the Hoynes Estate iron gates.</p><p>"Kate no screaming Drew is asleep", CJ told Kate even though she wanted to scream as well. She hadn't seen John in almost four weeks. </p><p>Two weeks after she had Andrew, John escorted her down stayed for about four days. It was imperative to him that CJ relaxed and was not stress out. During his visit John also had the vasectomy done. With limited security he was in and out and back at the ranch in two hours flat. Having being cleared medically herself CJ was anxious to resume coitus with her husband. </p><p>Johns detail exited first and held the door open for John. Kate ran out to meet him.</p><p>"Daddy!" John scooped her up in his arms as he jogged up the stairs into the main house. CJ greeted him at the door.</p><p>"Welcome home baby", she grinned.</p><p>John put his daughter down and she scurried off to the living room. Closing the door behind him he immediately encased CJs lips with his own. </p><p>"Hey baby." His hands freely roamed his wife now slender frame. She was 8 pounds shy of her original pre-pregnancy weight but most of that was being carried in her breasts. </p><p>"John", she gasped as his knee slipped between her thighs. She pulled him into another breathtaking kiss.</p><p>"Later baby", he said as their lips pulled apart. He squeezed her ass then winked at her for good measure. With their arms  around each other's waist they strolled further into the house. "Where is everyone?"</p><p>"At the pool. Kate was a little overheated so I brought her inside with me and Drew. Honestly I think she was a little lonely. I mean Allie played with her for a while but she needs kids her own age to play with. When is Josh Donna and the girls coming?"</p><p>"Closer to the 4th, there's some stuff going on. Speaking of Drew. where is my son?" </p><p>"Sleep he'll be up soon. Go say hi to everyone." Kate grabbed his other hand as they walked out to the pool.</p><p>"Dad!" His sons called out to him as he walked poolside.</p><p>"Uh where's Emma?" Everyone clammed up except Kate.</p><p>"She's in trouble Daddy."</p><p>Kate!, Mike scolded, "you're such a tattle tale!"</p><p>"Hey, leave her alone." Kate stuck her tongue at Mike. "Kate go play inside honey Daddy will be in in a minute." Once gone, John and CJ sat at on one of the Adirondack benches under the umbrella on the deck. Off to the side so that the children couldn't hear.</p><p>"What's going on?", he asked in a hushed tone.</p><p>"First, I want you to keep in mind that these two weeks are meant to be stress free and for you to relax."</p><p>"CJ"</p><p>"Second, I handled it."</p><p>"Claudia, what happened."</p><p>"Emm asked me this morning if she could go to the mall with her friends. I told her that we had to check with her detail. She didn't like my answer and went on a tantrum. I talked to her then to Amy who green lighted it. There were going to be three agents with her, one close two at a distance. Emm agreed to the terms however while they were out Emm and her little friends decided otherwise." </p><p>"They we trying on clothes and she changed in the dressing room. Pulled her hair up and went out the side door. They were only gone about twenty minutes and the agents brought her straight home. The entire incident is in a report on your desk in the office. I didn't want a big commotion or the press involved. And I didn't want to stress you out any further." She ran her hand through his hair noticing more gray than before. "It was a small incident John."</p><p>John sat there for a minute watching his sons horse around in the pool. He couldn't wait for the day that he could be in the pool with all his sons. But Emmas behavior of late has him concerned. Boys were so much easier to raise.</p><p>"John?" He turned to her and smiled.</p><p>"First you should have never let her go. Her behavior in the kitchen this morning took care of that. Second you should have called me. I know what you were doing and I appreciate it but in the future if anything like this happens again I need to know. Understand?"</p><p>"Yes, I'm sorry."</p><p>"Don't be", he patted her hand. "Also know that I will be talking to Ms Hoynes in the near future."</p><p>"John don't be too hard on her. It's an adjustment. She a teenager. If she's anything like me we are going to have to really watch her in a couple of years", she smiled knowingly.</p><p>"Oh don't joke about that. Why would you say that?"</p><p>CJ started laughing loudly grabbing the attention of the boys. </p><p>"Come on inside and change. I really missed you John."</p><p>"I know baby and I plan on showing you all night long just how much I missed you", his kiss made CJ buckle at the knees thank God she was still sitting down.</p><p>She was already wet with anticipation.</p><p>----~*~----</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Part 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----~*~----</p><p>November 4, 1994- Election Day Downtown Houston</p><p>'Congratulations Mr Senator!' A group of people shouted in the background as The final numbers came in. A landslide victory. The people was ready for a change and the young candidate represented exactly that.</p><p>The auditorium erupted in cheers as the news that John Hoynes was elected the Democratic Senator for the great state of Texas.</p><p>"Congratulations my boy. I'm proud of you." His father embraced him. Stepping aside CJ kissed him softly.</p><p>"You did it baby!"</p><p>"No we did it. I think you know how much I need you."</p><p>"About as much as I need you. They shared another kiss."</p><p>"Mr Senator, CJ excuse me", Josh interrupted. "It's time. Everyone is waiting. Sam just finished the last touches on the speech."</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>June 2008</p><p>John blew a wolf whistle as Chris and Allison came down the stairs, CJ right behind them.</p><p>"You guys look sharp. Where you headed to?"</p><p>"A club in the city."</p><p>"You clear it with your detail?"</p><p>"Yeah Dad. Joe's too."</p><p>"Joe's going too? Good he needs to get out. Alright you guys still be careful. Chris you got money?"</p><p>"I have my card and my panic button."</p><p>"Good. Chris come let me talk to you for a quick minute. Honey give us a sec."</p><p>"Yes Sir", he said hustling over to his father. CJ went over and talked to Allie.</p><p>"You two are being safe right. Using protection, like what we talked about?"</p><p>"Yes of course but Dad Allie and I wouldn't do anything in the house-"</p><p>"Chris. I'm not stupid and neither is your Mama. We know that you two have been with each other at the Residence and in this house, in your room. So don't lie to me boy."</p><p>"Yes Sir. I'm sorry."</p><p>"Its just, your Mama got pregnant with Joe at your age and even though we don't regret any of it, it was a lot more difficult for us and I don't want you to have to go through it any sooner than necessary."</p><p>"Yes Sir, Allison is on the pill and I use condoms as backup."</p><p>"Good. Have a good time tonight."</p><p>"Sorry to keep you guys waiting." Joe came down the stairs in a cream J Crew button down collard shirt with the two top buttons open not tucked into his boot cut black jeans and black Dockers loafers. Slightly caual but still sharp.</p><p>"I maybe bias but you boys clean up nice and you too Allie."</p><p>They laughed. Have fun guys.</p><p>They watched as their sons left out of the house.</p><p>"So what was that about?"</p><p>"Nothing just man talk. Do you remember going out for a night on the town?" John pulled her back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her neck. "We should do that sometime soon."</p><p>"We went out on Valentine's Day. That was nice but personally I'd rather stay in. Speaking of staying in what do you say we go to the lake house just you and me for a couple of days."</p><p>"What about Drew?"</p><p>"I'll have your mother watch him and Stacy will be here in a few days. I'll pump enough for him. Two days he'll be fine."</p><p>"We'll see."</p><p>She pouted, "CJ doesn't like that answer."</p><p>"Oh well CJ-", he was interrupted by the twins screaming in their room. What the hell? John looked at the clock. "It's eleven o'clock." All the commotion caused Drew to start crying.</p><p>"Shit, I just got him to sleep", CJ said.</p><p>"You get Drew, I'll get the boys."</p><p>John stormed into the twins room.</p><p>"What's going on in here? What happened to your laptop?"</p><p>"It's SJ's fault Daddy", Michael shouted.</p><p>"It is not Mike was standing on my bed and he did a elbow smash like HHH on WWE and he knocked into my desk and made my laptop fall!"</p><p>"I did not! You kicked your bed and made me fall!", Mike cried.</p><p>"You shouldn't have been jumping on my bed!"</p><p>"Hey! No yelling. You woke up Drew, you want to wake your sisters too?"</p><p>CJ came and stood in the doorway rocking Drew. "Boys bed now!"</p><p>"Mom we were still playing!", SJ complained.</p><p>"I believe your Mama told you to get in bed now! And we talk in the morning about this broken computer."</p><p>"Yes Sir", they said climbing in their beds. John turned off the light as he left out the room.</p><p>"It's your fault stupid if you didn't move the bed we wouldn't have got in trouble", Mike whispered.</p><p>"You're stupid you shouldn't have broke my laptop", SJ replied.</p><p>"Hey I said go to sleep. One more word and I'm coming back in here and you wont be happy."</p><p>He closed the door behind him and headed to the nursery. The vision that he saw warmed his heart, CJ nursing Drew.</p><p>"Shh he's going back to sleep", she said quietly.</p><p>"He's gotten so big. I always loved to watch you do this."</p><p>"I know, you're a pervert", she smiled.</p><p>"Stop it. It's beautiful." Moments later Drew fell away from CJ's nipple. John took him and put in him the crib. They crept out the room.</p><p>"Hopefully he'll sleep through the night." CJ said once they were outside the room. "He did the last two nights I was so happy." They walked to their bedroom hand in hand. "John?"</p><p>"Yes my love."</p><p>"Do you know how much I love you?"</p><p>"I think I have an idea. Why?"</p><p>"I've been thinking. I really want to have a recommitment ceremony. A real wedding. Just for our family and friends. I was almost six months pregnant with Joe when we got married."</p><p>"Lets talk about it in the morning. But for the record<br/>
I love the idea. Now Mrs Hoynes, it's high time I take you to bed."</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>January 3, 1995- Capitol Hill Washington DC</p><p>CJ settled around the TV with boys watching on CSPAN the Congressional swearing in.</p><p>'John Michael Hoynes, Senator-elect from Texas.'</p><p>"Look boys! Look at Daddy!", CJ said pointing John out on the TV.</p><p>John stepped forward and presented credentials. The Vice President had John raise his hand and recited the Oath of Office.</p><p>
  <em>'I do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion; and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office on which I am about to enter: So help me God.'</em>
</p><p>She watched as John shook the Vice President hand and posed for a pictures before taking his seat.</p><p>CJ was so proud of him she couldn't wait until he came home that evening.</p><p>"Come on guys we have a lot to do today."</p><p>CJ fastened their coats putting on hats and gloves which was a rarity for the boys being born in California and living in Texas their whole lives.</p><p>As soon as John was elected they began making plans to relocate. John flew up a month after the election to secure housing. He settled on a four bedroom townhouse with a bonus room on the lower level he planned to make his office space since it also had a half bath and a open add-on space he could use as a lounge.</p><p>Upstairs on the main level was a formal living room and dining room with a complete kitchen even a little breakfast nook. Off the kitchen was a family room there was also a lavatory in the hall. On the top floor were all four bedrooms. Because of their age the boys still shared a room, leaving the master, a guest room, and nursery for their latest addition plus some attic space.</p><p>All a hop skip and a jump away from Capitol Hill in the trendy Dupont Circle. John purchased the property flat out and began furnishing it. Once everything was semi ready John returned to Texas to enjoy the holidays with his family then pack up for the move.</p><p>"Mama where are we going? To see Daddy?"</p><p>"No baby. We are going to look at your new school and meet your Auntie Donna for lunch. Come on guys."</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>"I'm home! John called out."</p><p>"Upstairs!", CJ called out.</p><p>John hung up his coat and place his briefcase and shoes in the hall closet. Before he went upstairs he grabbed a bottle of Fuji water from the refrigerator.</p><p>It was late so he turned on the alarm and off the downstairs lights. On the way up John could here the sweet tones of Anita Baker playing in over the CD player from their bedroom.</p><p>He checked on the boys who were fast asleep then his 3 month old baby girl Emma, before heading into the master, Closing the door to his bedroom he immediately started to get undressed.</p><p>"Claudia? Did you see me today?"</p><p>"Yeah!, You did great baby!", she called from the ensuite before stepping out. "Monte and Celia watched with George and Caroline too."</p><p>"When did you talk to them? I gotta tell you I was nervous-"</p><p>"Honey?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Turn around."</p><p>There stood CJ posed in the door way to their bathroom. She wore sheer shoestring silk lavender floor length night gown. her hair twisted up into a messy bun exposing her gorgeous neckline. With one knee bent pushing off the door post, showing off her long glorious legs and the split that came practically up to her hip.</p><p>John's mouth was agape.</p><p>With a switch in her stride, CJ waltzed over to him then removed his clothes. John stood there and let her. Once in his boxers she gently caressed his crouch then began stroking his already stiffening erection as she ran her tongue the length of his neck to his lips.</p><p>"I'm so proud of you Senator", her words shared seductively on lips before prying them apart with her tongue demanding entrance. She pulled apart with a nip on his bottom lip. "Now let me show you how much."</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>June 2008</p><p>"You wanted to see me Daddy?", Emma asked timidly as she knocked on John's office door.</p><p>"Yes come in. Sit." Emma sat on the love seat across from the couch John was sitting on. Wanting to keep distance between them. "Kate baby, Let me talk to Emm for a minute. We'll color some more later." John kissed her crown as she got up off the floor and ran out the room.</p><p>"So some stuff happened yesterday. I have talked to your mother and read the report but I want hear from your lips what happened."</p><p>"I don't know", she mumbled slumped over with her hair shielding her face from his gaze.</p><p>"You know I can't hear you when your hair is in your face that and you mumble. Sit up straight, open your mouth and answer the question!"</p><p>"I don't know!" She cried louder than before already in tears. "I don't know. I'm sorry Daddy."</p><p>"Well thats a problem Emm, I think you do know. I think that your behavior yesterday morning and recently has told me that something is going on. So talk to me."</p><p>"I just want to be a normal kid! Everything was fine until you had became Vice President and now President. I don't know who my friends are! I don't like have Secret Service Agents around me 24/7, I hate security sweeps. I can't leave the house without cameras and microphones being shoved in my face! And I'm scared that something bad will happen to you and Mommy all the time!"</p><p>There it is, he never had this problem with the boy's. Once he was elected Vice President they adapted well to their agents and seemingly adjusted to the rules he never thought that Emma would be any different since she and the twins were so young when he became Vice President.</p><p>"Emm nothing is going to happen to me. That's why we have those agents."</p><p>"It did. It happened to Uncle Jed. When he came out of that theatre. And Mommy when that man took her and tried kill her when she was pregnant with Kate."</p><p>"Emm the people who did those things were mentally ill. Mad men. Uncle Jed is fine and Mommy is fine. Don't worry about that. Come here."</p><p>Emma sat down next to John with her long legs curled underneath her as she snuggled into John's warm embrace. Even though she was already 5'7' she was still his baby girl. It hurt him that she was worried and hurting.</p><p>"I am sorry Daddy", she sobbed her arms around his waist.</p><p>"I know baby but know there will be more rules in the future. The one thing I need for you to understand is that you are never going to have a normal life and I apologize for that. Yes you can do normal things but agents will have to be apart of it. The sooner you wrap your head around that the better. I had a similar talk to Joe and Chris. There are no negotiations in this matter. Do you understand?"</p><p>"Yes Sir."</p><p>"Emm you remember when that crazy man took Mommy?" She nodded. "Do you remember how upset I was?", she nodded. "thats how I would feel if something happened to you or your brothers or sister. I never want to feel like that again. So I need you to take your safety more seriously. There are people who don't like me and want to hurt me and they will take you to hurt me. I never want to put you through something like that and what you and your little friends did was so dangerous Emma."</p><p>"I know Daddy. I'll never do that again", she said hugging him.</p><p>"Good. Now no more yelling, no more rants, and no more trying to dodge your agents."</p><p>"Yes Sir", she smiled. Despite her long black hair and dark features Emma was a carbon copy of CJ. She was tall, slender, and leggy. John eyes grew misty looking at his baby girl.</p><p>"Hey later we will Bbq and swim. I want you to come. You should be having fun. Its the summer."</p><p>"I'm grounded", she smirked coyly looking just like CJ.</p><p>"Ill talk to mom. Go on get out of here."</p><p>"Thanks Daddy. I love you", Emma threw her arms around John's neck and kissed his cheek.</p><p>"I love you too honey."</p><p>On her way out she stopped and looked at her father.</p><p>"Emm?"</p><p>"Dad, is it okay that- maybe...", she exhaled, "Daddy when we get back to DC before school starts and when I come home on holiday breaks, maybe I could come sit with you downstairs in your-"</p><p>"You want to come sit in the Oval sometimes? Just me and you?", John finished the question she was having a hard time asking. She nodded. John felt guilty just then, guilty that his daughter didnt know that she was more than welcome to join him.</p><p>"Of course. Emm, if you ever need me call or just come. Even if I'm busy, I promise to make time for us. It may not be immediate so you will have to be patient but yes I would love that. For now don't tell your brothers and sister. I don't want everyone barging in on our time." John smiled and Emma giggled.</p><p>She left out feeling ten times better than when she came in. They both did.</p><p>John sat on the couch thinking when CJ poked her head in with Drew.</p><p>"Hey, I just passed Emm. She looked in better spirits."</p><p>"Good. Come sit baby." As she sat next to John he alleviated her of Drew cradling his son. "I have thought about somethings."</p><p>"Share", CJ said laying on to John rubbing Drew's hand.</p><p>"First, I want to talk about Emm. I want to let her off punishment."</p><p>"Why? I don't know what sob story she sold you but she knew what she was doing and she knew she was wrong."</p><p>"Claudia just this one time."</p><p>She sighed, "whats second?"</p><p>"What do you think about letting her stay here and start high school? You know instead of St Dominic's?"</p><p>"What the hell happened during this conversation? No! John the kids in your family has gone to that school for three generations. Your father and his sisters went, You, George, and Caroline went. Caroline's children and our boys have gone. Give me one good reason not send her."</p><p>"First calm down. We are just talking and second, I want her close. You cannot fault me for that. I don't feel as if I haven't been a good father to her. She was so little when we won the election and I was flooded with work, traveling a lot, and working long hours. It was easy with the boys. Joe and Chris had each other and they would barge in when they wanted. The twins they will come jump on me or wrestle with me. Even little Katerina who still waits by the door for me to get her time with Daddy."</p><p>"Emma never really did that. And now shes going to be fourteen this year...I feel as if we have found new footing and I want to nourish that. Sending her to St Dominic's will disturb that. That's why I don't want to send her."</p><p>"I can understand that, can we talk about it later? It's a big decision. And for record you are wrong. To be Senator, the youngest Vice-president, and now the youngest President in the span of some 15 years, I think that you are doing phenomenal as husband and father." She kissed him.</p><p>"Thank you. Now the twins, don't worry we are next", he gave her a generous smile. "I want to put the twins in camp, day camp specifically. Boys naturally have a lot of energy. I know they have been staying up late", he looked at CJ.</p><p>"I have a traitor in the ranks I see", she tittered.</p><p>"No you have Kate. That little wiggle worm knows everything. But that's not what made me come to this decision. Boys need something to do. A project or mission. Otherwise things like broken laptops happen. Right now they are just wrestling, watching TV, playing video games, swimming, and eating all day long. They need something else to do."</p><p>"I agree. I'll look into some camps. Now us", she said impatiently.</p><p>"Anxious are we", he teased.</p><p>"John", she whined. "Tell me."</p><p>"A!right", he patted her knee with his left hand after moving Drew further into the crevice of his right arm.</p><p>"John!", she said in a quiet shout as he was taking to long which made John grin.</p><p>"Fine, I do want to go to the lake house. Just you and me and I want do the vow renewals this December for our anniversary. Something else Emm mentioned reminded me how lucky I am to have you."</p><p>"You forgot?", CJ giggled, "What she say?"</p><p>"Basically that she was worried all the time about me and you. She remembers Roslyn and everything that happened with you. I don't think you understand how much I need you. I know we say it all the time but I am nothing without you."</p><p>"I was so terrified when you were taken by that mad man. If you were...if something happened to you I would literally die."</p><p>"Don't say that. You would survive because our children will need their father more than anything. You would survive because you need to finish the great things you have yet to do in this world. You would survive because you know I would be so mad at you if you didn't", she snickered. "You are a good man John Hoynes, a great father, and a great husband. You are also stronger than you think."</p><p>"Let me lay this little one down. I'll be back in and we can talk or not talk some more. I love you baby." She kissed him before standing and retrieving Drew from his arms.</p><p>After she left, John sat remembering a month before that horrible day.</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>September 2003- OEOB</p><p>"Mr Vice President, I have James Gordon here to see you and Mrs Hoynes is on the way over."</p><p>"Thanks Janine show him in."</p><p>"Jim!" John stood greeting him. "Have I ever told you how much I love your name?"</p><p>"Yes Sir you have", Jim smiled getting that often which is why he preferred to go by James, but the Vice President along with a few of his other colleagues, insisted on calling him Jim.</p><p>"What has happened that draws my head of security to these parts?"</p><p>"Sir if you don't mind I would like to wait for the Second Lady to join us. So that I can go over everything at once."</p><p>"I do mind but I'll wait nonetheless. How's the family Jim?"</p><p>"Very well Sir."</p><p>"And the baby?"</p><p>"He's wonderful getting bigger everyday, Thank you for asking." Jim smiled thinking of his nine month old son.</p><p>"Well cherish it they don't stay that little for long."</p><p>"Excuse me Mr Vice President, Mrs Hoynes is here."</p><p>"You can send her in."</p><p>"Hello James. Darling", CJ crossed the room placing a light kiss on his lips before folding into his arms.</p><p>"Sweetheart", John smiled rubbing four month belly. The two got over hiding their affection for one another in the company of others long ago.</p><p>"Mr Vice President, Mrs Hoynes", Jim said clearing his throat as the two seemed a little too absorbed in each other. He was used to it after working with for them over the last two years but right now he needed their attention.</p><p>"Sorry James", CJ chuckled.</p><p>"We have received a credible threat against the Second Lady. At this time, I am assigning additional team of four to Mrs Hoynes. I am also suspending any unecessary travel."</p><p>"What type of threat Jim? This is kinda extreme?"</p><p>"For several weeks we have monitored and intercepted mail and emails to Mrs Hoynes. The Gentleman calls himself 'The Watcher'."</p><p>"You said several weeks. What has changed to warrant these drastic measures?", CJ inquired.</p><p>"I think it is better I show you." Jim placed a folder on Johns Desk marked Confidential. John and CJ walked over to view the materials. "Before you look at these please keep in mind that some of the images may be graphic." He looked at John then CJ and back to John. Who immediately picked up on the unspoken message.</p><p>"Honey let me look. I don't want to upset you unnecessarily with this."</p><p>"John, I can-"</p><p>"Please", he said cutting her off, she acquiesced seeing the fear of the unknown in his eyes. CJ sat on the couch as Jim opened the folder. She watched as John held the letters and viewed the pictures of his wife that the Watcher sent to her.</p><p>"How long have you had these? This is not something that should have been kept from me Jim!"</p><p>"Mr Vice President, you and your wife are very popular with the public. We assess hundreds of threats the same until they show progression. We received this today." He pulled a series of photos with CJ out and about in DC with a big red X on her face and on her pregnant belly. Her eyes were blackened out with black sharpie her lips sewn together. 'See no evil speak no evil, You will no longer hurt by the hands of others my love. I will ascend you.' was written across the page.  On another page was a tear out from her most recent profile in Redbook. This page mimiced the others except I was more disturbing. It included a poem, 'When I saw you, I fell in love and you smiled because you knew.' All saying I will ascend you. While occupied with photos, CJ snuck over and took one of the hand written letters and read it.</p><p>
  <em>Dearest Claudia Jean,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love thee,</em><br/>
<em>I love thee with a love that shall not die</em><br/>
<em>Till the sun grows cold and the stars grow old.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I saw you again today on Good Morning America. Those insipid fools cannot comprehend the magnitude of your worth and beauty. My heart has grown weary since you have not answered my letters. I must admit I rather enjoy this game of cat and mouse. I will catch you in the end and we shall ascend and be together for eternity.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love Always Your Watcher.</em>
</p><p>"He's in love with me. He said that we will ascend together. Maybe I can just talk to him. Let me write to him."</p><p>"No!", John shouted.</p><p>"Mrs Hoynes that would be a very bad idea. You receive letters all the time from fans or people in love with you. This guy escalated quickly from romantic poetry to wanting to see you dead. He feels the only way to protect you is to kill you. In several of his other letters he describes slaughtering your husband and children so that your love for him won't be corroded. He is dangerous.</p><p>"Jim our sons? They are away at school. Should I send for them?"</p><p>"No Sir. We have added two additional agents to their rotation  but we feel that we have St Dominic's secure. The immediate concern is for the Second Lady seeing as she is his primary target. If something changes I will not hesitate on pulling your sons from school."</p><p>"Thank you Jim."</p><p>"Thanks James."</p><p>As Jim left CJ let go of the tears she was willing away. John wrapped her in his arms as she wept.</p><p>"It's going to be okay", John tried to reassure her as much as himself. As long as he lived he would never be able to unsee those images. "Stay here with me today."</p><p>"Don't you have some very Vice Presidential stuff to do?", She said smirking as his thumb gently wiped her tears away..</p><p>"Always the smartass." John knew she was using humor to mask her fear. "Yes I have very Vice Presidential stuff to do but it would make me feel better to have you close to me right now."</p><p>"John-"</p><p>"Just for today. Please for me."</p><p>Again she deferred to her husbands request, Thankful that he insisted because she needed to be close to him as well. She also knew that John knew that as well.</p><p>"I'll send someone for my things."</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>One Month Later</p><p>"I'm tired of hiding like this John! I can't go anywhere or do anything on fear that this nut job will try something! Its been a month and a half. I can't cancel my entire platfrom based on love letters!"</p><p>"Claudia, It's too early for this and I'm not arguing with you. You know how I feel about that-</p><p>"Screw how you feel! Im going to Philadelphia tomorrow to speak at the NHS Convention. Education is one of my platforms John! Thousands of Honor Roll students from across the nation gathering together to compete. The brightest young minds of this generation! And I am the Keynote Speaker!"</p><p>"No. John said calmly. No you are not going. I already had Donna decline the invitation."</p><p>"What? I confirmed that personally! How dare you go behind my back and screw around with my schedule."</p><p>John stood and put on his suit jacket and headed for their bedroom door.</p><p>"Where are you going, you son of a bitch!"</p><p>"Claudia, you are not going and that's final. You can call me all the names you want but at the end of the day you aren't to step foot on that plane to go any without clearing it from me."</p><p>John left an infuriated CJ standing in their bedroom staring at an oak door.</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>"Donna!", CJ called to her as she walked into her office. Donna walked right over from hers closing the door behind her. "I hired you because you are as my best friend."</p><p>"I know. What's wrong honey?"</p><p>"You know Jed Bartlet once told me that your Chief of Staff should be smarter than you and your best friend. You are both. So imagine my surprise when John said that he told you to cancel my speech to the NHS. Now heres the interesting fact, I for the life of me, don't remember you telling me."</p><p>"CJ-"</p><p>"Mrs Hoynes will be fine", she said her face frigid and expressionless.</p><p>"I was following the instructions of the Vice President, Ma'am. I apologize for not advising you as it was conveyed to be common knowledge between yourself and the Vice President."</p><p>"In the future Mrs Moss-Lyman I would appreciate being informed of any changes to my schedule that comes from anyone other than myself."</p><p>"Yes Mrs Hoynes."</p><p>"Thank you, you can go", CJ said not looking at her knowing Donnas face showed hurt and now was not the time for that.</p><p>"Thank Ma'am", Donna said tersely.</p><p>As she turned to leave, CJ bellowed for Carol when her office door opened. Carol started working for her on the campaign trail. Their personalities blended well together and she was a great worker so CJ kept her on after they won the election.</p><p>"Yes Ma'am."</p><p>"Come in and close my door." Carol complied and took a seat in front of CJ's desk. "Now I need you to help me with something and under no circumstances are you to tell anyone what we discussed."</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>The Next Evening</p><p>"Daddy", a newly nine year old Emma ran into her father at the door. Followed by the charge of four little six year old feet. All climbing on John.</p><p>It was a rarity that John was home before their bedtime so the children were excited to see him.</p><p>"Ok guys. One at a time. I love you", he kissed Emma, "I love you he kissed SJ", and "I love you", he kissed Michael.</p><p>"Did you guys eat dinner yet? Im starved."</p><p>"No we were waiting for Mommy."</p><p>"It's 6:30pm. Mommy isn't home?"</p><p>"No, and I'm starving too Daddy", John nicked her chin flashing her a smile.</p><p>Emma seemed to copy he and CJ often lately. She even professed that her boobs were getting huge the other day after hearing CJ say it. The funny part was Emm didn't have any breasts yet, which the thought alone was enough to make John uncomfortable with the topic.</p><p>"Stacy?", John called for the children's nanny.</p><p>"Yes Mr Vice President."</p><p>"My wife, did she call?"</p><p>"No Sir."</p><p>"Do me a favor settle the children and let them eat. Im going to my study."</p><p>John immediately called CJ's office.</p><p>"You have reached the office of the Second Lady Donna Moss speaking."</p><p>"Donna! Is Claudia there?"</p><p>"No Sir. She left earlier saying she was tired. No one is here now. Is everything okay?"</p><p>"I don't know. I have to go." Hanging up John called Jim Gordon.</p><p>"Jim here!"</p><p>"Jim this is John, I think my wife went AWOL."</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>NHS Convention, Philadelphia PA</p><p>
  <em>'That's why I am proud of each and every one of you who has strived to do your best academicly. I also urge you to continue on your path. Learn all that you can to become the best version of yourselves. You only have one life, live it and have fun! Thank you!'</em>
</p><p>A cheer resounded out across the auditorium. As the organisers shook her hand thanking her for the wonderful speech and attending the conference taking a moment for pictures.</p><p>When done she was immediately escorted back stage and ushered into her awaiting limousine with Carol.</p><p>"Mrs Hoynes-"</p><p>"Stop, its CJ like this", she said breathy as being rushed into the car.</p><p>"CJ you were amazing tonight."</p><p>"It was great. Its all that youthful energy Carol. What I would pay for a bottle of that." CJ laughed. "Right now however I will settle for a Philly Cheesesteak. Carl!"</p><p>"Yes Ma'am?" He said lowering the partition.</p><p>"Do we have enough time before the train to stop and get a Philly from Tony Luke's? I heard they are the best. Bishop said he wants one too."</p><p>"Yes Ma'am, extra Cheez Wiz for me."</p><p>"My man! I like how you think', she said making Bishop laugh.</p><p>"Let me check Mrs Hoynes.</p><p>"Tell Simon, I said I'm starving and I heard I can be quite contumacious in fact down right bull-headed if I'm not fed!"</p><p>Carl spoke to the head agent who green lighted the reroute.</p><p>"On the way there now Mrs Hoynes but Simon said no eating inside. We have to take it with us."</p><p>"That's fine, thanks Carl."</p><p>As Carl sped through the green light, out of the blue a truck smashed into CJ's limo sending it into tailspin crashing into a cement column. Inside Carols head knocked against the window rendering her unconscious. Carls head smashed against the wheel, and CJ fell onto Carols seat taking the least of it. In a distance she heard shouting recognizing Simon's voice then a round of gunshots. She heard the driver door open and two shots delivered to Carls one to the new agent Bishop.</p><p>Next her door opened and a man pulled at her. She yelled and punched as a rag covered her mouth. Shorty there after her eyelids closed rendering everything dark.</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>"Mr, Vice President! Jim called running into John's home office. Your sons are on the way back." The house was in an uproar as agents shuffled around the house.</p><p>"Jim where is my wife!"</p><p>Jim turned on the news.</p><p>'<em>Once again if you are now joining us we are being told that the Second Lady's motorcade was attacked this evening in Philadelphia.'</em></p><p>John sank down in his seat his hands covering his mouth as tears filled his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>'As this is an active federal crime scene no media and no cameras are being allowed near the area at this time. The information that is being told to us is that Mrs Hoynes was coming from the NHS Convention where she was the key note speaker this evening. On the route to the train station to return to Washington the car was struck by a stolen dump truck. We are told that upon arrival by local police. Some seven bodies were discovered. All but one fatally wounded and the Second Lady' was no where to be found. When we return we will be going live to the White House for a Press Briefing on this ongoing situation tonight. Please stay with us we'll be right back.'</em>
</p><p>"I told her not to go!", He kicked a chair, "She's so damn defiant!"</p><p>"Sir right now we need you to stay calm and positive while we get all the information and details. He couldn't have taken her that far. We will find her, alive."</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>
  <em>'For stony limits cannot hold love out,</em><br/>
<em>And what love can do that dares loves attempt'</em>
</p><p>"Why are you doing this? Let me go! Help!! Help!!", CJ squirmed in  the chair with her wriggling hands that were tied behind her back.</p><p>"You shouldn't yell my love. No one can hear you."</p><p>"What do you want! Untie me now!"</p><p>
  <em>'We love is great the littlest doubts are fear;</em><br/>
<em>When little fears grow great, great love grows there.'</em>
</p><p>"You don't want me to fear you? Untie me and let me go now! I'm pregnant for Pete's sake."</p><p>"Not for much longer. It does not get to ascend", he said waving  a carving knife.</p><p>"Don't hurt my baby please just- untie me give me a glass of water and we can talk!"</p><p>
  <em>'Friendship is a constant in all other things;</em><br/>
<em>Save in the office and affairs of love:</em><br/>
<em>Therefore all hearts and love use their own tongues;</em><br/>
<em>Let every eye negotiate for itself</em><br/>
<em>And trust no agent. '</em>
</p><p>He pointed to CJ's belly.</p><p>"My child is not an agent of deception!"</p><p>"My love you are tired and must rest. Ill see you in the morn." He waltzed out of the room locking the door behind him.</p><p>After screaming for a while CJ quickly grew exhausted. Sitting in the darkened room tied to the chair CJ remembered that she took her panic button out of her purse and placed it in her suit jacket pocket at Simon's request when she delivered her speech that evening. If only her hands were untied could check to see if it was still there.</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>
  <em>'It's been now over 12 hours since The Second Lady was taken. Authorities still have no leads. We have an expert panel assembled to review the facts. Dr Glenda Warren, the leading OB here at GW, Master Sgt Edwin Drake, former FBI chief of security, and Dr Randall Price, criminal psychologist and author of the best seller 'What's on your Mind?', First of all thank you for joining us today. Dr Warren I'll start with you. Mrs Hoynes is now 23 weeks pregnant, what type of problems can arise at this point in her pregnancy due to everything that has occurred?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Yes, its only been 12 hours so right now dehydration, would be an issue as well as hypertension. If she is stressed, and one can only assume she is, it could have negative side effects one being the inevitable loss of her child. Another major issue is that Mrs Hoynes was in a car accident. Was she harmed or the baby injured. She needs to be checked out. There are a number of issues that can be a factor here ruptured amniotic sac or preeclampsia or placental abruption to name a few that can lead to retardation or preterm birth or infanticide.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Master Sgt Drake it has been said that at the time of her abduction Mrs Hoynes was receiving credible threats from someone called the Watcher. What security measures would you have taken?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I definitely wouldn't have allowed Mrs Hoynes to attend such a public event. There was over on thousand students and parents at this convention. Anyone could have walked in. Although well guarded, Mrs Hoynes was not well secured. People can easily slip through and sociopaths blend well. Seeing that the threats were serious one would also wonder about aerial support. There are too many variables that went unaccounted for such as why was Mrs Hoynes on a train. Whoever let this happen really dropped the ball.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Mr Price walk us through mind of someone who could execute something like this? It feels very sloppy. I mean dump truck come on!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I would have to agree. I wouldn't be surprised if he made a mistake somewhere else. One thing I did hear was that Mrs Hoynes originally cancelled this event. So I'm guessing upon learning that she later decided to attended, this Watcher quickly threw together maybe a previously flawed plan. This person suffers from delusions. He probably thinks that they are in love. It is common to find that stalkers love their victims at first. Over time it grows into something more contemptuous and unstable as they are. This is evident because if it were merely love or infatuation he would have just taken her but he shot her driver in the head twice. Up close which says that we are not dealing with a sane person here. Mrs Hoynes is not safe.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Thank you we will be back to discuss this some more with our experts after these messages.'</em>
</p><p>"Turn it off!", John cried and began pacing the floor.</p><p>"Mr Vice President-"</p><p>"Josh please not now."</p><p>"John she will be okay. Claudia is a survivor. She will get through this and you two will be fine", Donna hugged him.</p><p>"I know, I know CJ, she's is going to pull through this. She will not go down without a fight."</p><p>"John!"</p><p>"Mother!", John embraced her weeping she walked him back to his office out of everyone's view.</p><p>"Joshua!", his uncle called to him making Josh jump standing at attention.</p><p>"Uncle Monte!"</p><p>"Where's Celia and John?"</p><p>"In his office Sir." Montgomery Hoynes stormed past him straight into the office.</p><p>"You are so scared of him", Donna teased watching Josh sweat.</p><p>"I'm not", he defended.</p><p>"Yes you are", she grinned.</p><p>"Donna this is not the time!", He whined.</p><p>"You're right. I'm sorry."</p><p>"Thank you. I'm going to check to see if there is an update", he said walking out of the living room. Before he left he said, "and I'm totally not."</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>It was just past 10 as the house had quieted down. Celia and Monte helped Stacey put the children to bed then retired as well. John however couldn't sleep. She sat on the chaise in the den staring at the fireplace. He'd slept in there the night before unable to lie in their bed without her. The door opened to the den.</p><p>"Son?"</p><p>"Yeah. Everything okay? The kids-?"</p><p>"Yes, yes. Everything is fine. Monte said easing his fears as he sat across from John on the couch. You should go to bed son. You need to rest."</p><p>"I can't. The sheets still smell of her. How long are you staying?"</p><p>"As long, as I need to. You mother and I will help take care of the kids so don't worry about them. When's Tal and Susan getting here?"</p><p>"In the morning. He's obviously upset and worried. And its not Susan anymore. It's Diana so don't make that mistake", he said with a soft smile.</p><p>"Good Lord, what's that number 5? Look, don't worry about him. You get your head together."</p><p>"What am I going to do? What am I going to do if-"</p><p>"Don't think like that son."</p><p>"She didn't listen Dad. She didn't listen', he said pointedly. "If she would have we would be here happy. Actually, she would probably mad at me cause I didn't let her go", he snickered "but damnit she would be here." Tears fell, he didn't try to stop them.</p><p>Monte reached out for his sons hand and John accepted.</p><p>"I'm sitting thinking about all the good times we had like they are going to be the last and as much as I love her. I just want to scream. I want to yell at her. I'm so mad. We never really argued. That was my rule. She tried to fight the morning before but I refused to. Maybe if I did she would have known how much I love her." John broke. He wept and his father embraced him.</p><p>"She knows John, she knows. Claudia is a brilliant strong willed woman. Just like your mother. Cecilia doesn't show it to everyone but behind the doors your mother will- what do the kids say? Call me on it. Thats it." He laughed. "Chris taught me that. My point is that Claudia Jean will do everything in her power to get back to you. That's one thing I know. She loves you John. So no more. No more talking of her as if she is dead. You have to stay positive my boy. Now come, sleep in the guestroom."</p><p>"Where are you going sleep?"</p><p>"Son", Monte through his arms around John's shoulders, "you have like 15 bedrooms in this house", he said making John laugh as they walked upstairs.</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>The Next Morning</p><p>"Hello My Love, What shall we do today?"</p><p>"Well I'm up to listen to your ideas if you untie my hands and let me use the restroom. Maybe some water?"</p><p>Over the night before she passed out from exhausted CJ decided to placate him realizing that she was dealing with someone who wasn't operating with a full deck, as her father would say.</p><p>"Please I would really appreciate it. I just need to use the bathroom and stretch", she said batting her eyes fearful but laying on the charm nonetheless.</p><p>"No games?"</p><p>"Of course not, scouts honor. I really want to get to know you better? And hear more about this ascension."</p><p>"How can I say no to you", he although his face was masked she could see a smile spread over his face. He walked behind her and flicked his knife open. He placed the blade at her neck and threatened to slit her throat if she tried anything. Then he cut the rope releasing her hands.</p><p>"Through that door. Five minutes and I'm coming in."</p><p>She walked slowly to the restroom once there she quickly closed the behind her. There was no lock. She used the restroom while fumbling around in her pockets for the panic button. Thank God she found right where she put it and she pressed the button praying to God that the signal would be picked up. She put it securely back in her pocket then washed her hands and left out.</p><p>"Thank you for that. Do you think that it is possible to get a bottle of water?"</p><p>Standing from across the room he threw her a bottle before sitting on the floor.</p><p>"Thank you", she drank over half the bottle immediately. "So can we start with your name? I feel as if you know everything about me but- I just mean if we are to be together forever then I should at least know your name."</p><p>"You don't care", he said suddenly bashful.</p><p>"No I do. I want to get to know you better. How about where you are from?"</p><p>"Dayton, Ohio."</p><p>"Really, I'm from Dayton."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"Would I have known you? Did we go to school together?"</p><p>"Yes, St Dominic's."</p><p>"You went to St Dominic's? When did you graduate?"</p><p> "1985."</p><p>"I'm class of 85'. I was salutatorian."</p><p>"I was salutatorian."</p><p>"1985?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Where did you go to college?"</p><p>"USC-Berkeley."</p><p>"Huh, well its a shame we didn't run into each other before now?" She smiled, he mimicked her whole life believing it as his. Dear Lord please have someone hurry up and find me she thought as she sat there watching him stare at her blankly smiling.</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>Oval Office- Washington D.C.</p><p>"Mr Vice President!" Leo Mcgarry greeted him. Come in.</p><p>"John", Jed Barltlet walked over embracing him then ushering him to sit. How ya holding up?""</p><p>"As best as I can."</p><p>"They're going to find her. We are praying for you. Abby went to light a candle this morning."</p><p>"I saw the news. Tell her I said thank you for that."</p><p>"How are the kids?"</p><p>"As well as they can be. SJ had a nightmare last night and wet the bed. I found him and Michael in Emma's bed this morning. They used to sneak in her bed a lot when they were toddlers. One would follow the other and although Emma fussed she let them in anyway."</p><p>"They will find her, John."</p><p>"I know", he said although with every minute that passed he was doubtful.</p><p>"Mr President", Charlie interrupted as Leo watched John reach for his handkerchief.</p><p>"Yeah Charlie what do you need?"</p><p>"James Gordon and Ron Butterfield are here to see you."</p><p>"Send them in."</p><p>"Jim, Ron what's going on?"</p><p>"Mr President, Mr Vice President it appears as if your wife may still have her panic button."</p><p>"It wasn't salvaged in the wreck. We assumed it was destroyed. But this morning we picked up a faint signal right outside of Camden, New Jersey."</p><p>"Faint?"</p><p>"Yes Sir where ever she is the signal is somehow being blocked or obstructed. We are dispatching agents and FBI to that area now to do complete sweep. We will not stop until we find her. In fact I'm on the way to the site now myself."</p><p>"Thanks James"</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>June 2008- The Hoynes Family Ranch, TX</p><p>"Joe bring the hot dogs", John called to his son in the kitchen as he glanced out into the backyard watching his wife spin kate around in the pool, Emma, SJ and Michael play Marco Polo, while Chris and Allison were snuggled up in the corner.</p><p>"Here Dad. You want the steaks?"</p><p>"Shh. Don't say that too loud. Your mother will have a fit. Burgers and Steaks she'll think I have a death wish. We'll cook those later. Ill put the chicken breasts on next."</p><p>"You can't whisper John! There better not be any steaks on that grill!", CJ called from the pool.</p><p>"Theres not! Ask Joe!"</p><p>"Just burgers and hot dogs Mom!"</p><p>"Yeah right."</p><p>"Mommy why can't Daddy have any steaks?", Kate asked.</p><p>CJ sighed. She often forgets Kate's around sometimes and is quite inquisitive.</p><p>"Because the doctor said it's not very good for your heart. Especially at Daddy's age. So we have to eat healthier things like chicken and fish."</p><p>"I like fish Mommy."</p><p>"I know sweetie. I like it too. Hold on to my neck and take a deep breath we are going under in 3 2 1." CJ dipped her head under and in seconds Kate let go. CJ came up shortly after.</p><p>I'm going to beat you one day!", Kate giggled.</p><p>"Well you gotta keep practicing."</p><p>"I wanna go again."</p><p>"You go I'll count."</p><p>Kate dipped her head under and CJ glanced up at John who was staring at her. He mouthed Hi and given back the same with a smile.</p><p>"Come on guys lets eat." Joe called. The troops stormed the house except CJ. Who walked over to John.</p><p>"You not hungry?"</p><p>"I'll wait for the chicken. John?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Can you leave the chicken for a minute?"</p><p>"Not really. The chicken will get dry quick. Why?"</p><p>She wrapped her wet arms around his waist, "Cause I want to run into that pool house over there and fuck you senseless", she whispered in his ear.</p><p>"Joe!", he called out without thought.</p><p>"Yeah?" He came out of the house onto the deck.</p><p>"Watch the grill."</p><p>"Okay, hey where are you going?"</p><p>"You mother wants to show me something in the pool house really quickly", he said smiling biting his bottom lip..</p><p>"Huh?" He said looking at his parents. His mother had a sly grin on her face and his father was anxious. "Oh!" he faked regurgitation. "You guys are going to do it! Oh God! Why? The pool house!? You have a room!"</p><p>"What can I say she can't get enough!" He said laughing as CJ pulled him to the pool house. "Don't let that chicken get dry! She's going to be hungry in a minute!"</p><p>"Oh God! Overshare Dad!" Joe said with a disgusted look on his face.</p><p>John slammed the door shut CJ unzipped his pants as she slid down her bikini bottom. She was about to get on her knees when John pulled her back up.</p><p>"No need, I'm already there baby. Just bend over."</p><p>"Who said it was for you? Maybe I just wanted to suck your cock, Mr President?"</p><p>"Oh I'm going to fuck you so good now!"</p><p>CJ leaned over pushing against the wall as John slid into her.</p><p>"Damn Claudia Jean! God you're so warm! Shit!" He grabbed hold of hips and began thrusting slowly at first but CJ soft cries for him to fuck her harder had him pounding into her in seconds.</p><p>John loved when she whimpered and begged. He loved to hear that she wanted it hard or slow. She knew exactly how to get him going.</p><p>"Shit CJ! You feel so da-, Oh fuck baby!"</p><p>"John! Shh, fuck!, God you feel great! John! Baby I'm coming! Oh! Right there. Keep fucking me right...there! Shit Baby -", she let off a high pitched screech then nothing as she clamped down on John's cock riding the waves of her climax as John kept now slamming into her sending himself into orbit as he quickly lost out on the battle after trying to hold on as long as he could.</p><p>"Shit Claudia!" He let out a deep breath moving his hand from her hips to around his waist pulling her against his chest. "And you were telling me to be quiet", they both chuckled breathy.</p><p>"I love you Mr Hoynes."</p><p>"I love you Mrs Hoynes."</p><p>John took a minute to look around the pool house not much had changed. He pulled her down to sit on the couch as he was losing his legs. CJ stayed wrapped around him.</p><p>"Do you remember when you came to Texas on your summer breaks and we used to sneak out here and screw ourselves silly?" CJ kissed him, smiling remembering as well.</p><p>"Yes. I hated it. I was so tired of having sex in the pool house."</p><p>"But we did and it was great. I had to have you. Then and now."</p><p>"Oh my", CJ blurted laughing.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I just thought about the time Monte came out and almost caught us."</p><p>"Oh yes. We were terrified. You were like I left my shoe in the pool house earlier. And Dad pointed out that you are wearing both shoes."</p><p>"I know", she was still laughing, "God we were so young and stupid."</p><p>"And in love", he kissed her.</p><p>"We were weren't we. John- when this is over, let's go away. Just me and you. I don't mean a couple of days at the lake house. I mean like a month in Hawaii or Bali. Were we can walk around buck naked and screw and swim and rest. And just be John and Claudia."</p><p>"I love that idea. In two years or six. Plan it I'll be there." He kissed her, "Always." They kissed again as John moved CJ onto his lap, she lowered herself onto his erection and began to grid her hips into his then move up and down, "Now I believe I was told that you wanted to fuck me but, if I'm remembering this correctly it was I who fucked you a minute ago." She kissed him.</p><p>"Stop talking baby. I'm fucking you now."</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>October 2003- George Washington Hospital, D.C.</p><p>Dr Gwendolyn Kirsch came into the hospital room to check on CJ startling the Vice President awake. He had been their since they bought her in night before. </p><p>'Gwen!', he stood from his chair.</p><p>'Good Morning Sir. I'm sorry to interrupt.'</p><p>'No, please. How is she?'</p><p>"She's going to be fine. Her vitals look good and your daughter heartbeat is strong. She's showing no signs of distress."</p><p>"My daughter?", a smile crossed his face. </p><p>"I'm sorry. I didn't know Mrs Hoynes didn't tell you."</p><p>"It's fine. She hasn't awaken yet. She slept all through the night. Gwen", his tone changed to one more serious, "the doctor on call provided me with a list of her injures but no mention of....During your exam did you see any-"</p><p>"No. No Mr Vice President, your wife was not sexually assaulted." John nodded as Gwen reached for his hand. "I want to keep her here for 24 hours and I'll release her. I'm also going to recommend that she speaks with a trauma therapist.  Your wife went through an ordeal. She will need to see some and she needs rest and relaxation."</p><p>"Thanks, Gwen."</p><p>"You're welcome. I'll come back in a couple of hours. Page me if you need me sooner. Ill be in the building all day."</p><p>After Gwen left, CJ spoke.</p><p>"I would have killed him if he tried to touch me John." He rushed to her side kissing her. </p><p>"Oh baby", he cried. "Why didn't you listen?"</p><p>"I'm sorry John", tears flowed from both of their eyes. "I'm so sorry." John laid down next to her careful of her broken arm as she buried her head in his chest and wept as she apologized repeatedly before falling back to sleep smothered in his embrace.</p><p>Later that evening John finally left and CJ was paid a visit by and unexpected visitor.</p><p>"Hey CJ?"</p><p>"Danny?", she said sitting up in her bed turning on the over head light on her bed. "What are you doing here? How'd you even get in?"</p><p>"I had Josh put me on the list." </p><p>"If John sees he'll have a fit. Well come in, since you risk life and limb all ready", she said patting a spot at the foot of her bed for him to sit.</p><p>Danny sat a little higher reaching for her hand. "I was worried about you. I don't know what I'd ever do without your... friendship. It means the world to me."</p><p>"I know, I'm sorry to scare you like that. And for the record, your friendship means the world to me too. Don't worry about me." She said as he followed the lifelines on the palm of hand.</p><p>"How can you say that?", Danny took a deep breath. "Claudia Jean, you know I love you right?"</p><p>"Danny-"</p><p>"In a different life we would have made it. I know it. It's not my intention to stress you out and I know that you are thoroughly committed to John. The world knows it", he let out a half laugh, "but I can't walk away from you. Ill take the secret letters and meetings whatever it means if we can stay friends."</p><p>"Don't say it like that Danny. There's nothing tawdry going on between us. We are exactly that, friends."</p><p>"Have you showed your husband our letters?"</p><p>"There's nothing to show Danny its just correspondence. We have lunch, we talk, we write. Thats what friends do! I'm sorry but I chose him and I will always choose him."</p><p>Danny stood up and placed her hand back down on the bed then stuffed his hands in his pockets.</p><p>"I'm sorry I upset you. I felt as if I ever saw you again you should know how I feel."</p><p>"Danny I know how you feel. I'm sorry for not mentioning it before." </p><p>"I'll just go", he started to leave.</p><p>"Don't go. Please stay if you can. I don't really want to be alone. I kicked John out because he needed to shower and rest", she chuckled extending her arm to him. "Let's talk about anything. Just until I fall asleep. Please."</p><p>"I'm so weak", Danny smiled sitting in the chair next to her bed. </p><p>"So tell about, your last assignment."</p><p>"Helsinki?"</p><p>"Yea", she said snuggling down in the bed ever attentive.</p><p>Outside her hospital room door Montgomery Hoynes looked in watching his daughter-in-law laugh as she was completely entralled with whatever the red haired gentleman was saying. Rather than interrupt them he left and headed back to the observatory.</p><p>----~*~----</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*The poems are all from various works of William Shakespeare</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Part 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning:</p><p>This chapter contains in detail the topic of abortion. </p><p>You will not miss much if you skip it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----~*~----</p><p>May 1985- Cregg Residence Dayton, OH </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Daddy, do you have a minute to talk", CJ asked cautiously from the dens doorway.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah honey come on in. Sit, is everything okay?", he asked putting his newspaper down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, I think", she was nervous and tumbling her hands together. "Daddy", she said not looking at him. "I've kinda been seeing someone that I know from school. He's also taking me to the prom. But he wants me to visit and stay with him over the summer." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What?", Tal thought for a moment. "This isn't that Hoynes boy? The one you were sleeping with? The one in college in Texas?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes it is", she said still not meeting his eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Claudia Jean!, wait a minute, you said you've been kinda seeing him. What does that mean?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We have been seeing each other since Christmas."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He's been paying for me to fly down to Texas some weekends or he flies up here and rents a hotel. I've been lying to you. Telling you that I'm at a friends house. You've been so caught up with Brenda and- I'm sorry Daddy. I just really love him. And I don't want to lie anymore. I want to stay with him on prom night."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tal sat silent for a moment then stood and walked past her out of the den.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Daddy say something!", she cried stopping him. "I'm sorry!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tal was hurt he couldn't imagine his little girl doing these things behind his back and lying to his face. He kept walking as CJ dissolved into tears.</p>
</div><p>----~*~----</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Two weeks later- Courtyard Marriott Downtown Dayton Ohio</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He hasn't said two words to me John! And fucking Brenda keeps evil eyeing me every time she sees me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Claudia, are you going to let this ruin our weekend?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"John! This is your fault any damn way! You were the one pushing me to tell him. Tell him CJ! You'll feel better CJ!", she said mocking John. "Do I feel better John? Do I?, she flopped in the chair pouting with her arms crossed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You felt better when I got here. When you grabbed me and threw me on the bed then sat on my face", he said smirking moving towards her bending down and kiss her lips. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, I was just horny", she gave him a half smile. "And maybe I missed you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah what did you miss?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Besides the sex?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes besides the immaculate sex."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Immaculate? Well I wouldn't that far-", John picked her up out of the chair spinning around. Laughing CJ screamed as he threw on the bed and jumped on top of her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They kissed again as John planted kisses down her neck to her breasts before slipping a nipple into his mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"John", she gasped as he back arched. "I love you so much baby." He moved back up to her lips and whispered his love for her as tongue dived into her mouth and his knee parted her legs. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Forty five minutes later they laid tangled in each other's limbs breathy and exhausted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Stay here with me this weekend. You already told him that you were staying with me tomorrow stay tonight too", he kissed her shoulder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No. Let's not add fuel to the flame. When I graduate I'll spend the summer with you then come back here before heading to California. Over the break we can sleep together every night."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm going to hold you to that. Claudia when I come pick you up tomorrow I want to meet your Dad. I think it will help. If he sees me." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And I think that Mr and Mrs Hoynes will be coming up to Dayton to verify the remains of their son. No John! I'll be eighteen this year. Then it won't matter. I'll only have a month left to be here anyway before graduation."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Here." John got out of the bed and retrieved a small bag from his suitcase. Climbing back in bed he handed it to her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What is this?", she asked opening the bag. In it contained to square white boxes. In the first was 2 calling cards with 500 minutes each and a Mastercard with her name on it. In the other was a pair of keys.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"John?", she asked genuinely perplexed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come here." He pulled her over to the window with the sheet bunched up around her and he pointed to a 1982 Black Pontiac Firebird Trans Am in the parking lot. "Happy Graduation!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"John?" She stared at him as blankly, "You got me a car?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes it's a couple years old but yes. Its all yours. I'm so proud of you. I didn't fly in I drove it up from Texas. She rides great."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And the credit card?", she was still in shock.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My mom's idea. The car too. She helped me pick it out after seeing my credit card bill."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Your limit is only $5,000 though sorry. But the bill will come to my mother."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"John, I'm not with you for your money. I never asked for anything definitely not a car! Are you out of your mind? What have you been telling her about us? I'm going to college John! I- I need to leave", she said as she looked around the room for her clothes. "I can't stay- here. This was a mistake. You should go. I'm sorry-, she said opening the room door. I'm sorry John just go, and then she was gone."</p>
</div><p>----~*~----</p><p></p><div>
  <p>An hour later Tal found CJ sitting on the back porch with her back to the door smoking a cigarette.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So you're smoking now?", he asked her. When she didn't respond he continued. "As Brenda and I were on the way back from evening mass we found a foreign but practically brand new car sitting in our driveway and a tall dashing young man sitting on the front steps."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So I come inside thinking that I'm going to find you dressed ready to go out for the evening instead I find this. Care to tell me what's going on?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No. Tell him to leave please."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Give me a good reason. He tells me he gave you that car as an early graduation present. A young man that goes through that much trouble should at least be heard out." Tal said sitting down next to her taking one of his cigarettes from the pack.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He gave me two phone cards so that I can call him and not run up your bill, a credit card with a $5000 dollar limit and a car."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Damn him!", he said sarcastically.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Daddy, I love him but not for his money our what he can give me", she looked at him with reddened eyes and tear stained cheeks. "If I take those things people are going to assume the worst about me and they'll be right. I will come off as a whore or golddigger."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They won't be right because you and John will know the truth. That's all that matters at the end of the day. Who cares what everyone else thinks. You don't think I know what they say about me? Claudia, John gave you those things because that's how his family shows love. Through things. But I bet you that he has shown that he loves you in other ways too. Please feel free not to elaborate on those things." She smiled at that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm not okay with the fact that you too are intimate, I'm not okay with the lying but what I see in that boys face is love. And who am I to stop that. Just promise me one thing. Try to be careful. You two are so young. I don't want you to mess up you life over him. You are brilliant and you've worked so hard."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I won't Daddy", John knows. She hugged him. "Thank you, Daddy."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tal nodded. "Come on let's rescue John from Brenda. Before I know it she'll be running off in that new car."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Its not new Daddy. John said its a couple of years old." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Claudia how old is my car? Its new."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You know Brenda's not that bad. Maybe you can try with her."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't know kiddo. Your mother was a hard act to follow. Lets go inside."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They walked back in and overheard Brenda telling John of her world travels to Destin and Branson, CJ giggled from the doorway at the look on John's face as he listened her mundane ramblings.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Claudia", John stood, "Hi."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hi", she said shyly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Brenda why don't we go in the other room", Tal gave CJ an encouraging look before exiting the living room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So this is your house."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah not quite as fancy as yours but it's home."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Stop, don't do that, I know you don't want my money Claudia that's one of the many reasons I love you. I'm sorry if you felt as if sprung it on you that wasn't my intention. I love you and if I can't spend my money on the people I love then why have it? So I can sit in a big house alone? Or say I have money. So what"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The car and calling cards I bought with my trust fund money. My father released a quarter of it when I graduated high school. Mother suggested it and helped me pick out a good one for you. Don't worry about the cost, It didn't even put a dent in it. If the credit card bothers you Ill give it back to Mother. She just gave it to me for you, just like she did mine. Or give it all back I don't care. Just don't leave me again like you did. Don't push-", CJ ran over and kissed him to stop him from talking.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I love my gifts and I love you. I just didn't want to be seen as a whore or tramp. I know you said it wasn't a lot but where I'm from it is a lot and I guess it scared me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"First never refer to yourself as those words again and screw anyone who says it. Second I never want to scare you. But I want you to know that after we graduate college I plan on marrying you. I never want to let you go again CJ. Now here", John held out her keys. "I drove over here in your car, I'm going to need a ride back to the hotel."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She grabbed them grinning. "Thank you. I love it. Let me tell my father I'm leaving." CJ knocked on the den room door and Tal emerged. CJ saw a flushed Brenda sitting on the couch hastily buttoning her blouse then smoothing down her hair. She smiled, then spoke to her father giving him a raised brow while doing so, "Tal, I'm going to take John back to the hotel."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you staying?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Can I?", she asked thrown off by the question.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm not going to pretend to be happy but you'll be eighteen this year so I guess yes."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you." CJ ran over to tell John she'll be back after getting am overnight bag. As she ran upstairs Tal took the opportunity to talk to John.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"John",</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes Sir",</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You plan on taking care of my baby girl?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes Sir"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And be respectful and responsible."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Always Sir."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Then for her sake I give my blessing. But don't you ever have her lie to me or sneak around like you two have been carrying on. A man would have come to me and discussed it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I apologize Sir, I'm new to this manhood stuff." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That made Tal smile. CJ came back down the steps with her bag slung over her shoulder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm ready." She took Johns hand and left out the front door. "Can I drive?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Its your car." A happy CJ hugged John who spun her around for good measure. When they got in the car John handed her the calling cards and credit card. CJ accepted and kissed him softly on the lips as a thanks. "As my betrothed what I have is yours, you just have to ask."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't need anything John just you."</p>
</div><p>----~*~----</p><p></p><div>
  <p>October 1996, The National Organization of Women- D.C.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey CJ, lunch?", Donna walked into her office sitting down in the chair across from her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No. my stomachs been upset lately and I'm skipping again today. I have to pickup the kids from day care and after school by 5pm. I was late the last couple of days. They charge a ridiculous amount of money when you are late. I swear I went into the wrong business You'll find out soon enough."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Donna smiled rubbing her six month belly. She and Josh were pregnant with their first child. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't care. I'm ready so is Josh. CJ", Donna said cautiously knowing with this next topic she had to approach on tender footing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah?", she said still reading the papers in front of her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Josh said that John is not himself since you left. He said his head isn't in his work and he's making amateur mistakes."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Donna do yourself a favor and don't worry about it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's just, it's been a month. You and the children are living in a suite at the Watergate. They should be with their father and you with your husband. Whatever it is you've made your point and a name for yourself in this town and not just as John Hoynes wife. You have nothing left to prove."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's been five weeks since she and John fought. The first week she stayed with Josh and Donna but when it appeared that her actions were being reported to John, she moved out in the hotel.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Donna, and I say this with love but I need for you and Josh to butt out. What happens in my marriage has nothing, and I repeat nothing to do with our friendship."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No it doesn't but don't forget CJ, I was there. I was there the weekend after you gave your virginity to him, I was there at the wedding and I was there to witness to all the sacrifices that you made for him. Including moving to Texas after grad school to be with him even though you wanted to come here. So why can't you at least listen to him-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Because I know what he's going to say!", she threw her papers down on the desk and stood pacing. "Donna...", she teared up, "Donna I'm pregnant." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know." CJ stared at her perplexed as to how she knew.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come off it CJ. I've known you for how long? I know when you are pregnant. That upset stomach line is wasted on me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Did you tell Josh? Does John know?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Josh knows I suspected. But John doesn't know. If he did do you think that you would still be in that hotel, hanging out with Danny Concannon?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>CJ looked at her with wide eyes, "How did you-? Did you tell John?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No. Josh knows. They are still good friends. Danny is your Achilles Heel. You know that right?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nothing has happened we are just friends. I talk and he listens. That's it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Donna stood from the desk and wobbled to the door. "Talk to your husband Claudia before something does happen. Ill bring you back some soup." She left out of the office.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After pacing for a minute, CJ picked up the phone then put it down. Picking it up again she dialed Johns office. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Senator John Hoynes office, this is Janine speaking."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hello Janine this is CJ is John in?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh thank God! Yes he's in, I'll get him for you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Senator", she buzzed over the intercom, "Mrs Hoynes line 2,"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>John picked up immediately. "Hello?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She didn't say anything.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Claudia please talk to me baby."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"John, can you come over later, so that we can talk." John closed his eyes can said a little thank you prayer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course what time?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"After the children have gone to bed. So nine?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I wouldn't mind seeing them. I can be there by six."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No I don't want to confuse them. Nine John."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nine it is. Claudia I love you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She hung up.</p>
</div><p>----~*~----</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>That night</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Joe had just fallen asleep when John knocked lightly on the door. It was exactly nine and nervous CJ opened the door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hi", John stood there with a dozen red roses looking has handsome as ever. In John’s eyes his wife always stunningly beautiful but he could tell something was wrong. She looked tired and worried.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hi, come in", she stepped aside and accepted the flowers as he walked in. Leaning forward he placed a kiss on her cheek. She stepped back. "Have a seat while I put these in water. They're beautiful."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When she came back, John had taken off his jacket and was sitting on the couch. She sat in the chair across from him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You wanted to talk?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes but now that you are here l don't know where to begin."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Can I start by stating that I love you, miss you, and need you. So whatever it is we can work it out. I want you to come home Claudia. I want our children home. This", he gestured around the hotel room, "isn't right."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm not coming back."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What? Did you bring me here to ask for a divorce?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No. I'm not coming back just yet. I need to think about somethings. I have some important decisions to make."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Like?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm-, It's personal John. You know what, this was a mistake", she stood. "I'm sorry but can you leave?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No!", he stood walking over to her closing the divide. Now standing in front of her CJ found out hard to evade him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"John please. Can you leave?", she pleaded on the verge of tears.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, stop running and talk to me Claudia. What going on?" He pulled her by the waist to him, his head found the crevice of her neck. "Talk to me baby." She desperately wanted him. He uttered hot against her skin. It wasn't before long they both were frantically removing each other's clothes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"John! Oh my-", she cried, as he lifted her and carried her into her room. On the bed she wrapped her legs around him as he pushed into her. She left out a deep moan and arched her back as John filled her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Talk to me", he said not moving.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"John please", she whined as she tightened around him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Claudia Jean. What's wrong? I know you. You picked that fight. A month is enough. What's going on?" He pushed further into her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"John", she silently cried feeling exposed and vulnerable, "John, I'm pregnant. With twins. I'm 30 and I will have five children."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And I am 31 and I will have five children. We will love them, feed them, clothe them, house them, and educate them. End of story."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What if I don't want that?" The cold look in John's eyes stabbed CJ in the heart.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>John immediately pulled out and stood off the bed. "What?", he was confused by what she shared, "What?" He thought back to her actions this evening. "You don't want our babies? Is that what I'm hearing correctly? You want an....abortion?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>CJ now covered and sitting up at the head of the bed, nodded and said, "Yes. I think so."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I need to- I need to go." John quickly picked up his clothes and redressed. With his hand on the door handle he stopped. John was hurt. He never, they never had this conversation. With Joe or Chris. When he got his vasectomy reversed they discussed it. They were stable Joe and Chris were in school and Emm was in daycare. Running for Senator wasn't in the plans nor was moving to DC but they adjusted. He stormed back in her room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't- Don't do this Claudia. I will never forgive you and it will kill me." With that he left. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>CJ sat on the bed in her silk robe crying.</p>
</div><p>----~*~----</p><p>10am the Next Day</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"CJ!", Donna banged on her hotel room door. "CJ!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Joe answered the door letting Donna in.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Joe baby, why arent you guys at school? Where's you mother?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mama won't come out of her room, Aunty Donna. I made us some cereal."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's great but why didn't you call me or your Daddy?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't know", Joe looked upset that he didn't remember that. He was the oldest he should have remembered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Aunty Onna!", Emma ran to her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hi honey how are you. Joe keep everyone out here. I'm going to check on your mother." She knocked on CJ door before opening it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"CJ? CJ", when didn't move or answer, Donna laid on the bed and wrapped her arms around her. "It's going be ok honey."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He hates me because I don't want the babies Donna", she said with dry red eyes, now officially cried out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"John could never hate you CJ. He's just upset. Honey sit up you have to get out of this room."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No. Go Donna. Danny is on the way. He's taking me to the clinic."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"CJ what are you doing with Danny? What is wrong with you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I can't have anymore children. Danny doesn't want any."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't care CJ! What Danny wants is not important! John is your husband!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not after today", she stood up and walked into the ensuite closing the door behind her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Donna left out the hotel room went straight to Capitol Hill. Barging into John's office evading Janine. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"John!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mrs Lyman you cannot-", she said barreling in after her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's okay Janine. Donna? With a grand entrance like that l would hope it's important."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"John, know that I would never betray CJ's confidence but if you love her like I know you do, you will come with me right now and get your wife to stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What are you talking about?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"John we don't have time. Let's go, I'll tell you everything on the way."</p>
</div><p>----~*~----</p><p>Bethesda Women's Center, Maryland</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Mrs. Cregg?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And this is Mr Cregg?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Concannon." He smiled at CJ reaching for her hand, "I'm just a friend."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Great it's good to see that you have support. I'm Dr Winter Silva, Counselor and Certified Therapist."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Winter?", Danny inquired.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My parents were hippies", smirked trying to break up the tension. "Mrs Cregg it is my job to make sure that this is what you want and to explain the procedure to you before anything happens. I looked at your file, I know that you already have 3 children and that you are 30 going on 31. It can be scary. I have to ask before we go forward, Mrs. Cregg do you really want this?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>CJ looked at Danny and Dr. Silva took that as a opportunity to ask him to step out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now, nothing you say will leave this office nor will your records. This is completely confidential."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I dont know what I want. I left my husband. I miss him so much but he will never forgive me for doing this. I'm so scared."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Let me explain the procedure. We will give you a valium or xanax which are anti-anxiety medications, then walk you into the room. A doctor and nurse will be in there and they will help you lie down. Then the nurse will provide the doctor with sterilized tools. He will place the speculum in just like at a pap smear and insert the tools. He will then scrape your uterus wall dislodging the fetus or in your case fetuses and with a vacuum hose he will suck out the tissue. Its actually a very quick procedure."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Will I be awake?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Some people are and some people go to sleep. It honesty depends on the person."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Will I feel anything?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No. Just pressure. You will hear everything if you are not asleep."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"If I don't do this today, how long do I have to make up my mind?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You are ten weeks. You have a little less than two weeks to make up your mind. That is the legal limit. We will not be able to offer this as a option after that." Winter reached for her hand. "Mrs Cregg, I see a lot of women here and in my professional opinion you should not have this procedure my recommendation is that you go home to your husband and work it out. But it is your choice."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ill send the nurse in with the paperwork and the doctor will talk to you as well. Remember you still have time. We are just talking today. Do you want me to send your friend back in?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No."</p>
</div><p>----~*~----</p><p></p><div>
  <p>John and Donna arrived at the outpatient clinic in Bethesda within 45 minutes due to traffic.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"John before we go in I have to tell you more thing." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Donna! What?"<br/> <br/>"Danny is here with her. She's been seeing him. She said they have just been talking." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>John stormed into the clinic and just as he walked in he witnessed CJ with her arms wrapped around herself crying folded in Danny's arms. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh God! Tell me you didn't do it Claudia! You! You son of a bitch, get away from my wife!" As John walked toward them Winter ran out standing in the middle of them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hi", you must be Mr Cregg, she extended her hand trying to control the situation.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course you used you maiden name!", John shouted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Please why don't we go into my office", she suggested trying not to scare the other patients.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>CJ nodded and followed the therapist John joined her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"CJ, do you want me to wait?", Danny asked. She looked at John then back at Danny and shook her head no. Before she turned her attention back to Winter she stared at Donna contemptuously, marking her a traitor. </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>"Leave her alone, she was being a friend", John said. As they walked back into the office.</p>
  </div>
</div><p>----~*~----</p><p></p><div>
  <p>On the ride back to the hotel, CJ was quiet. John felt lost. Everything he had was gone. He wished desperately that there was a reset button. Two months ago they were happy and now he's taking his wife to a hotel where she lives with his children. When they pulled up John held onto her hand stopping her from getting out of the car.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you for not doing it CJ", he said earnestly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I didn't do it for you. I haven't made up my mind. Its not something I take lightly. I have three children John. I don't want that to be all my life is about. Having babies."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is that such a bad life? Do you know how many people wished they could have babies?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thats not what I meant. Why work so hard studying, getting into a top notch prep school, and graduating from one of the most prestigious universities in the country of I'm just going to have babies."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Claudia, I love you. I will help you as much as I can. Caroline said that she is sending my nieces, Angel and Joy up to stay for a while to help and I will hire however many nannies you want so that you can have a career. I don't care just don't kill our babies."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She started crying again this time she didn't hold anything back. John held her as she buried her head in his chest like she had done before and sobbed loudly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm so scared John, I'm so scared", she wept.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know. I know baby but we are going to be okay. Everything will work out fine. Because I love you and you love me. Over run with children we may be but we have to stick together. Come home baby."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>With her head buried in his chest she nodded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yea?", He pushed her back to make sure.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Overwhelmed with joy, John grabbed her and kissed her. It soon turned wanton for they had both been through a life changing ordeal. They moved upstairs to her room. The children were still at school and daycare so as soon as the door shut their clothes were shed and they were once again in the same position they were about 18 hours prior this time the end result was more pleasurable.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thirty minutes later they laid in each other arms. The room was quiet. John moved over her kissing her softly again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ready for round two already?", she said with a soft smile across her face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not yet. I just want to be close to you. I have missed you so much." John laid there careful not to put all of his weight on her. For a month he couldn't feel her, smell her, or make love to her. His need for her grew as he took pleasure in reacquainting himself with her body.</p>
  <p>His lips, tongue and hands ran freely over her body. Starting from the top he kissed her forehead, her nose, he lingered on her lips then he moved to his favorite spot on her neck and down the center of her torso. Stopping to pay homage to her glorious petite breasts. He loved how sensitive they were. Eliciting a moan from her lips he smiled against her skin continuing his journey south.</p>
  <p>Stopping at her stomach he cried. He cried for grateful the new lives growing within and he cried at thought that he almost lost them. CJ ran her fingers through his hair soothing as it was his turn to let it all out. No words were needed. She knew her time will come again now was his. He placed two kisses on her stomach and continued. He kissed her c-section scar and moved back to her lips. CJ was slightly disappointed that he didn't go any further as her center was wet as she was aroused.</p>
  <p>As their lips pulled apart he whispered, "On second thought", CJ let out a screech of giddiness as John hooked her legs in his arms opening them wide and with in seconds she was moaning his name again as John made slow passionate love to her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A hour later the two exited the hotel on the way to pick up the children and then to move their things back home. Both a bit apprehensive for what the future may hold but with the renewed sense of togetherness they were undaunted.</p>
</div><p>----~*~----</p><p></p><div>
  <p>The next morning- The Lyman Household- Georgetown</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taking a deep breath CJ walked up the steps of the four story townhouse that Josh traded up for when they found out Donna was pregnant. She was nervous but she had to do this. She rang the door bell. It was a upset Josh that answered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Donna!", Josh shouted, "you have company!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm company now?", she asked walking into the foyer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"When you treat my wife like a traitor for helping you out, when you torture my cousin for your own amusement, and you take advantage of one of my best friends then yes you are company."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"First you don't know what you are talking about. I didn't take advantage of Danny he's my fried too and John and I are none of your business he is my husband. As far as Donna goes, yes it screwed up monumentally and I'm here to apologize. We have been friends before you two were even a thing and we will continue be friends until she says we are not."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"CJ? What are you doing here?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey honey. I came by to talk. I got bagels and that salmon cream cheese you love", she held up the bag smiling. Please. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Donna nodded toward the kitchen. Before she could follow Josh stopped her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You better not ever treat her the way you did before if she is kind enough to accept whatever pathetic apology you are about to give."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>CJ just stared at him. She had never seen him so protective over Donna like this. She knew she must have hurt Donnas feeling worst then she thought.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Josh, Its ok. CJ come on back."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>While CJ paid a visit to her friend John paid a visit to someone himself. John walked up to the reception desk at The Washington Post. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good Morning I'm looking for Danny, Daniel Concannon."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you have an appointment?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No were are good friends, we went to school together and I wanted to surprise him." John flashed one of his genuine smiles in her direction and she looked at the directory.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He's on the fourth floor. Office 413." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you so much. Have a great day." He said making the young girl blush as he walked away toward the elevator. He walked into the office and found Dannys personal assistant. Who showed him into his office as Danny had just stepped away. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>While he waited John took and opportunity to look at some of the pictures on the wall. One was his bachelor's from Norte Dame and right next to that was his master from Michigan. A series of awards followed including a Pulitzer. Everything was fine until he saw one picture that unnerved him. It was a picture of he and CJ in high school. The were hugging and her head was laid on his chest. Both their faces showed love but more so in Danny's. He knew this look because it mirrored his own. And just then Johns whole purposeful stand was moot.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Danny walked in and saw John holding the picture, "John?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You knew."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You knew in high school, like I did."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah", he said moving behind his desk a accepting the picture back from John.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Danny, I have to know something. While she was there, in the hotel, did you two-?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No. wouldn't do that", Danny said with no hesitation sitting down. John sat as well.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What I was going to do was come in here and make a grand stand, maybe yell, possibly threaten-,"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But instead, I want to appeal to your higher morals. If she comes to you in the future send her home to me. As one man in love with her to the other, step aside Danny. She's my wife and the mother of our children, let her be."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"John, I want you to know that I didn't seek her out. She found me. I'm her friend."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Who used to screw her-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Who loved her and who still is in love with her some 15 years later. Yeah when she was a freshman in high school I fell in love with her", he chuckled wryly, "I joined the AV club just to be close to her, Turned out I really like it. I watched her to scared to say anything all those years. My heart was broken when you two started dating. You could have had any girl in school John. You had Suzanne Lovett. Captain of the cheerleading squad and arguably the prettiest girl in school. But you went after the smartest. Why John? Why her?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I believe you know the answer to that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I read the letters you wrote her from college. I knew she loved you and that I was possibly a rebound. I also know that we were happy for a while there. I made her happy but I knew something was wrong in October. She said a college was courting her and she had to go away for a weekend. I thought it strange but not unusual."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"When she came back she was different, distant she wouldn't let me touch her. I kept asking her what was wrong but she blew me off. When I read in your letter, 'Ask yourself, if Danny was so great why did you get on the plane?' It hurt and that's when I stepped back. I gave up too easily."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What are you saying?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That I won't stop talking to her. If she comes and she will, I'll be here. My promise to you is that if it goes past talking, I will send her home until the ink is dry on your divorce papers."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You bastard, if I were you I would not anticipate that day." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That day was almost yesterday , Danny quipped. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>John stood to leave what he was there for had already been done anything else would yield less than savory behavior.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Take my advise Danny, move on with your life."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't think I can", he replied solemnly staring their photo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Try", John left out of the office.</p>
</div><p><br/>----~*~----</p><p>7 months later</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You did it baby. You were great and they are beautiful", John kissed her crown. The boys were fraternal twins but you couldn't tell they looked just alike unlike Joe and Emma they had CJ's reddish brown hair and right now their eyes were a clear blue. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"John, I can't believe I didn't want them. Oh my God, How could I be such a horrible person", CJ started heaving and sobbing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>John moved in quickly and put each baby in their bassinet before calming CJ. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Claudia breathe baby. This is just all those lovely hormones that I have gotten intimately acquainted with lately. You didn't right? We have our babies. So don't beat yourself up over something that didn't happen. We have them", he tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her lips. "We have them."</p>
  <p>Their imitate moment was interrupted when her room door opened and in barged her in-laws.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"John, I swear to God you need to learn how to work a condom!", Monte said walking in with his mother.</p>
</div><p>----~*~----</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Part 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----~*~----</p><p>May 2001, The Hoynes Residence, DC</p><p>The children were sleep and John and CJ were snuggled up on the couch watching the Democratic National Convention.</p><p>"Can you believe ol' Professor Bartlet is going to try again?"</p><p>"He has the delegates John."</p><p>"No he has 1081 delegates and I wouldn't try again. Last time Richie killed him on the electoral college even though he had the popular vote."</p><p>"Its the classic mistake of picking the wrong running mate. Bingo Bob was the wrong fit. He needs a LBJ. Bartlet needs someone equally as popular but who could deliver the south. Santos is popular these days and from Texas. He could definitely deliver the South and the minority vote. Two for one. He'll win the Primary and hopefully he won't make the same mistake again."</p><p>"Leo Mcgarry's at the helm this time he won't make the same mistake."</p><p>"Isn't it strange how our old professors are now major political players?"</p><p>"Well Leo Mcgarry is a political mastermind, what he taught us was nothing compared to who he really is. Bartlet I must say I was surprised by that."</p><p>"He was Governor of New Hampshire."</p><p>"Well his family is that state. The Bartlets have lived there for hundreds of years. Not an very difficult win but now he has to win a country."</p><p>"John....do you have White House aspirations?"</p><p>"Not right now. I'm not sure if I need that. I actually never thought about it. I'm up for reelection and thats where I want to be."</p><p>"Good. You would let me know of something changes right?"</p><p>"Of course. Would you be opposed?"</p><p>"No. I don't know. It's a major life decision that will effect our lives and our children's lives forever. We will need to discuss it first."</p><p>"Definitely but I don't think that we have to worry about that," he kissed her on the lips then pulled her over closer him.</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>July 2008</p><p>"John, Josh Donna and the girls will be here in an hour. Their plane just landed."</p><p>"Good. Kate and Emm will be happy. Are they staying with us?"</p><p>"No I already had the cleaning crew air out our old house on the South Lawn."</p><p>"That's kinda far, they could just stay here."</p><p>"Donna kinda wants some time with Josh alone. The girls will be here with us most the time. Joan will be in with Emm and Sydney and Kennedy is in with Kate."</p><p>"Well we already have seven what's three more", he smirked.</p><p>"When is your sister coming down?"</p><p>"Tomorrow. Her jerk of a husband is insisting on driving all the way from Montana."</p><p>"Don't get into it with him John. I want an incident free holiday weekend. Besides Tim is much better than Richard."</p><p>"Yeah the only reason that he's still breathing its because he's my nieces father."</p><p>CJ rolled her eyes. "John he's out of Caroline's life and ever since he's been out of rehab he's been doing great. And he's been a better father to his daughters. Its never too late. A girl will always need her daddy no matter how old she gets. Are her daughter's coming?"</p><p>"Not sure. I think Faith, her husband and kids will be here but Joy and Angel I haven't heard anything. Caroline's house been served?"</p><p>"Yes. Everything is ready." </p><p>"Hello Parents", Joe said knocking on the door to their bedroom holding baby Drew. Even though the door was open, John and CJ had a strict rule about entering their room without approval. With seven children there had to be boundaries.</p><p>"Yeah Joe come in."</p><p>"Mom, I think he's hungry. Allie had him for a while but he's starting to fuss."</p><p>"Why didn't Allie or Chris just bring him?", she asked reaching for her newborn. </p><p>"Hey sweetie, you hungry?" She cooed sitting in her lounge chair in the sitting room area of their bedroom while unbuttoning her shirt with one hand.</p><p>"I kinda wanted to ask you if it's ok if I invited someone down for the weekend."</p><p>"Grace? She's always welcome. She's your best friend Joe". </p><p>"No it's a girl." His parents looked at him Joe never brought a girl home before besides Grace. In fact his parents knew he was still a virgin. Joe didn't date. "Her name is Brooke."</p><p>"Who's Brooke?", his father inquired.</p><p>"The girl from the University of Maryland?", CJ asked.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"I thought you couldnt talk to her?"</p><p>"Chris dialed the number the other night when we went out  and by the time I took the phone back she had already answered. We have been talking ever since."</p><p>"She knows about the background check", John asked.</p><p>"Yes I already gave her information to Davis and he gave it to Ron", he stated.</p><p>"Where's she staying?"</p><p>"Here?", Joe asked hoping that they would say yes.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Dad."</p><p>"She's not staying under this roof. We don't know this girl. I don't want her just walking around", John said unwavering.</p><p>"Allie stays in the house, in Chris room!"</p><p>"It's not the same and you know it!"</p><p>"John and Joe, lower your voices. Joe she can't stay in the house. We have other houses on the property or you can rent a room in town."</p><p>"Maybe I'll just stay with her."</p><p>"What did you say boy?", he took a step forward and Joe took a step back.</p><p>"John!, Joe let me talk with your father alone please and pull the door behind you."</p><p>After Joe left John was irate. "He has the nerve-"</p><p>"John Michael Hoynes stop right now. You sounded just like Montgomery Hoynes a second ago. Joe is twenty. If he wants to stay at the hotel with her that's his business." </p><p>"He's not staying at a hotel Claudia! So he can shack up with this girl? He's never been with a girl before he doesn't need to rush it." </p><p>"When she gets here we will talk to her. See what kind of girl she is. Maybe she can share a room with Allie."</p><p>"Allie sleeps in Chris room."</p><p>"I know that, just like I snuck in your room in this very house almost every night during my summer vacations. John I'm offering this as an alternative. Joe is not a fool. He's not going to fall for a just any girl. He's more selective than that. We have to trust him. She may be the one. Besides we have secret service all through the house and you can lock your office door."</p><p>"We'll see. I'm not happy about this being sprung on me at the last minute", he said walking into their bathroom.</p><p>"Do you see what I have to put up with Drew? That's why you always have to listen to Mommy. She knows best." CJ said stroking his cheek as he suckled at her breast. "You were hungry weren't you?" </p><p>----~*~----</p><p>An hour later</p><p>Kate ran down the stairs to the front door as Josh Donna and the girls arrived. </p><p>"Sydney and Kennedy is here!!!", she ran and embraced her cousins. "Come on you're in my room."</p><p>"Bye Mom! Bye Dad", they shouted running off upstairs to Kates room.</p><p>"Well looks like they are happy to see each other."</p><p>"We didn't even get a good bye kiss. Joan go take your things to Emmas room." She dragged her bag across the floor popping it on every step.</p><p>"Okay. What's going on with that?", CJ asked.</p><p>"I'll tell you about it in the kitchen. I want some coffee." The women started to walk off but CJ doubled back to the guys.</p><p>"One hour. No more. This is a vacation."</p><p>Josh and John hurried off to his office.</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>May 2001, The Oval Room- D..C.</p><p>"Claudia Jean Cregg, I'm sorry Hoynes now", Leo Mcgarry embraced her then waited for her to sit before he did.</p><p>"I must say I was surprised when contacted my officw and I'm quite intrigued as to what it is you wanted to see me about Professor Mcgarry."</p><p>"Please with that. Leo I insist and I've been watching you CJ. Your work at NOW and your PR work at A Hoynes Company has put one of my brightest former students on my radar. Im very proud to have had a hand in your education Johns too."</p><p>"Thank you-" she started but she was soon interrupted by the waitress.</p><p>"Good Afternoon Mr Secretary, Ma'am, can I start you with drinks?"</p><p>"Water with lime for me and for the Lady", he pointed to CJ.</p><p>"The same please, thank you." </p><p>After the waitress left she continued. </p><p>"As I was saying thank for the compliments but I feel as if the shoe is about to drop. The former Secretary of Labor just doesn't have lunches with former students to congratulate and tell them how proud he is of them. So what is it that I can help you with?"</p><p>"Always the astute one", he gave her a half smile. "I'm putting a team together to help Jed Bartlett be elected President of the United States. So far the team I have it running below par."</p><p>"They won him the Primary. They can't be that bad."</p><p>"Yes they are. I'm keeping two of them. I need fresh out of the box thinking. I want to hire you as a media consultant to work with Mandy Hampton. She's going to be Press Secretary if he wins. And in interest of full disclosure I intend on trying to steal Josh Lyman from your husband."</p><p>"Josh won't say yes he loves working with John. The two have been practically inseparable since he left D.C. and came to Texas to run his senatorial campaign. They are doing great things for the people of Texas. Johns popularity there is soaring. Have you seen the latest polling numbers? I don't want to be cocky but reelection is looking very good for him."</p><p>"Well I have a plan for that." </p><p>"Really pray tell."</p><p>"I want John as Jed's running mate."</p><p>"What? Are you insane? First my husband does not have White House aspirations. Second John is only 36."</p><p>"Breckenridge who served under Buchanan was 36."</p><p>"Leo! No! We have five children and I dont want John traveling- wait a minute. Is that the only reason you offered me the media consultant job? To sway me into talking John into this...this hair brained scheme of yours? All that stuff you said earlier the proud of me, the I've been watching you crap was just that."</p><p>"CJ-"</p><p>"No", she stood. "Screw you Professor Mcgarry."</p><p>"Claudia Jean", he said as she grabbed her purse to leave. "I already talked to John. He wants to do it." </p><p>She left out of the restaurant.</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>John arrived home around 9:30 that evening. As a heads up Leo told him what occurred earlier that day. Knowing his wife the way that he did combined with not hearing from her the rest of the day, which was unusual, John already knew what he was walking into.</p><p>After checking on his children he walked the Green Mile into his bedroom. He could still see her light on from the hall as he opened the door. CJ was sitting up on the bed reading wearing what they dubbed her don't think about touching me flannel pajamas. Her makeup was already stripped and she had a bonnet on. John swore to himself. It was worse than he thought. </p><p> Sweetheart", he said as he went straight to the closet removing his clothes. Turning on the light on the walk in John was taken back. All of his clothes were missing. "Claudia?", John went to his dresser draw and all of his underwear, undershirts, and socks were gone the draw was completely empty.</p><p>"No need to look in the bathroom all of your toiletries has been moved to the kids bathroom", she said pretending to read her book with mirth in her eyes looking at the expression on John's face. </p><p>"Claudia-"</p><p>"It's late John. You should go to sleep. You have the pullout in the family room, the couch on your office, or you can inflate the air mattress and bunk with Emma. So many choices which one will you choose."</p><p>He knew starting this tonight will be futile. "Where are my clothes?"</p><p>"Attic."</p><p>That was it he thought. "Attic! You put my clothes in the fucking attic CJ?" </p><p>"Would you have preferred I donated them or threw them out with the trash?", she asked calmly as she turned out the lamp light and snuggled down under the covers.</p><p>John left out of the room wanting to slam the door behind him but not wanting to wake the whole house.</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>Three Days Later</p><p>"John you have to talk to her," Josh said. "Leo Mcgarry is not going to wait around forever. And quite frankly Santos is a better option than you. You have the advantage because of your popularity."</p><p>"Josh", he said rolling the particles off of his suit jacket with a lint remover. "I'm trying. She hasn't been this pissed at me in a long time. I'll try again tonight. I'm so tired of sleeping on that damn pullout. You know she doesn't wake me up in the morning anymore. No laundry, no food or anything. I had to bribe Stacy with an extra two hundred, to wash my clothes."</p><p>"Two hundred?" </p><p>"CJ told her not to take less than that. Josh my home life is hell right now can we just work."</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>"Where too today?", CJ asked walking into Donnas office. </p><p>"Somewhere that has soup, cause that's all I'm getting. This morning sickness is killing me."</p><p>CJ smiled for once she got to enjoy in someone else's pregnancy misery. "We can go to that little deli shop two blocks up", she said as Donna got her sweater and purse.</p><p>"That sounds great and you can wipe that smirk off your face." </p><p>"You and Josh are getting as bad as me and John." </p><p>"Nope, no way. I am getting my tubes tied. We already talked about it. Three is enough." </p><p>Minutes later they were seated in the small deli shop. </p><p>"I love how it always smells of fresh baked bread here. Get the chicken noodle. It's terrific. Anzlo uses his great grand mother's recipe." </p><p>"I think I've only had take out from here. It's quaintness has a very appealing charm."</p><p>"I know right. It used to be just a bakery about ten years ago they expanded to create this little eat in area."</p><p>"You know earlier was the first time I heard you mention Johns name in days. How are you two doing?"</p><p>"Not great. I do get a small amount of amusement out of the fact that I know he's miserable sleeping on the pullout. But, I miss him sleeping with me at night. I miss his smell on the pillow when I roll over, and I miss sex. God Donna I'm so horny and it's only been three days, she chuckled softly.</p><p>"So why not talk to him. If Leo Mcgarry takes his offer to someone else- CJ, if John really wants to do this, do you want to be that woman who made him miss out on an opportunity of a lifetime?"</p><p>"Donna when we were watching the Primaries I asked John was that something he wanted. He said no. He was happy as Senator. I said if something changes we need to discuss it. He agreed. At what point and time does that translate to Leo telling me that John already wants to do it." </p><p>"Okay that was a mistake, but honestly John was elected Senator and it is John that will hold the office of Vice President not you. Leo Mcgarry went to him with it because his name will be on the ticket. He didn't have to offer you anything. Josh was in that meeting. He said he didn't know Leo was coming by. He just showed up with the offer. And John's first response was why not Santos which I believe was your recommendation. By the end both John and Josh was excited."</p><p>"He didn't tell me that."</p><p>"Did you give him a chance?"</p><p>*Well, no."</p><p>"No you didn't. You went into full CJ rage mode and moved all of his clothes in the attic. Josh said he even had to pull a cob web off of his jacket the other day."</p><p>Both women laughed at that. </p><p>"You should have seen the look on his face when he came home Donna."</p><p>"Talk to him CJ."</p><p>"I will."</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>Later that evening after the children were in bed, although they had not said anything to one another, both parties were were determined to end it tonight. John stood at their bedroom door. This evening she was once again sitting up on the bed reading but the flannel pajamas had been traded on for a sexy white satin teddy.</p><p>"I went up to get my pajamas when I noticed my clothes were no longer in the attic. My toothbrush, shower gel isn't in the kids bathroom either."</p><p>"I put them back in here."</p><p>"Am I sleeping in here too?", he asked eagerly yet cautiously.</p><p>"Yes, if you want", she replied placed the book down on the nightstand then folded down the sheet on his side of the bed patting her hand on his spot hoping he would except her unspoken apology.</p><p>John closed the door behind him and practically ran to the bed. He too was anxious to be with his wife again. Finally in his arms after three days they couldn't move fast enough to do away with his clothes. As his hands ran up her body he couldn't help but feel that she was not wearing underwear.</p><p>"John-"</p><p>"Talk later baby, I need to fuck you now."</p><p>Finally clothing free he yanked her down on her back on the bed opening her legs and immediately entering her. He was right she was as ready as he was. John did exactly what he said. Now was not the time for slow. He was angry, horny, and tired. For a while as he pounded into her he completely zoned out. Her cries and whimpers that usually was his fuel were muted. This was about control and dominance. </p><p>He snapped out of it as she tightened and quaked under him, crying out as she orgasmed. Damn she was sexy he thought as he continued to slam into her until he couldn't hold it any longer.</p><p>"Shit! Fuck baby! I'm gonna come", he shouted as he shot into her then fell onto the bed next to her breathing hard he was exhausted. He hadn't taken her that hard in a while.</p><p>"So, you were mad at me", she stated still out of breath.</p><p>"Yeah"</p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't give you a chance to explain. I just got into my head and reacted."</p><p>"I wanna do it Claudia."</p><p>"I know. I won't stop you but I'm not taking that bullshit job he offered me as a media consultant to assuage my anger."</p><p>"He offered you a job? on the campaign?"</p><p>"Stop acting as if-", she started before John cut her off.</p><p>"He didn't say anything to me. He just pitched me VP."</p><p>"I'm still not going to take it. You are going to be on the road a lot. I can't leave the kids that long", she climbed into his arms resting her head on his chest. "I'm going to miss you."</p><p>"I know. You know how much I'm going to miss you." He kissed the top of her hair.</p><p>"I am sorry."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>CJ started to kiss his chest. Then sucked at his nipple.</p><p>"Doing that you must want more?", he said with a smirk.</p><p>"Yes. I need it hard again. I missed you". Now he was grinning.</p><p>"I'm going to need a little help for round two."</p><p>She smiled and lowered her head under the sheet.</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>July 3, 2008</p><p>It was late afternoon. Cecelia, Allie, Donna and CJ went to the local farmers market and Sam's Club for preparations for the huge fourth celebration. Due to the First Ladys detail they were immediately noticed and had inadvertently drawn out the paparazzi. The Hoynes were revered as political celebrities. People were always snapping pictures or video tapping the two.</p><p>'We love you Mrs Hoynes', shouted out from a crowd that gathered near the ladies. Cecelia wasn't used to it and grew rather agitated with the photos and stares.</p><p>"I'm going back in the car. "</p><p>"Celia-", CJ thought better not to try and fight it especially not in public. "Ok Bill will escort you back. Is there anything you need me to pick up in particular?"</p><p>"No. It's all on the list." </p><p>After she left the manager came up and offered to have a few employees pack gather up and load whatever she needed.  Five employees pushing three pallet trucks assisted them. With over 50 family members and security in attendance this holiday weekend they were there to shop. As time went on the crowd grew larger. Growing concerned every minute that They were in such a public space, Steve McCormick the head of her security asked her kindly to speed up her selections. </p><p>After check out CJ paid an additional $5000 at the register for the next customers checking out then tipped all five of the guys a crisp hundred each. As she was leaving she waved at patrons as cheers and cameras flashed as the manager made the announcement over the loud speaker of her donation. Immediately outside they where rushed into the awaiting car as the guys loaded her purchases in the truck behind them.</p><p>"You love doing that, don't you?", Allie asked.</p><p>"Yeah she does," Donna answered.</p><p>"I don't mind it. I just feel like the everyday working man needs a help out sometimes. John can work on passing laws all day that will have to be approved by Congress before anything happens. And by the time it trickles down to the average person it has little our no significant effect on their daily lives. While they take months to pass one thing, I just helped those people to save a little money in there pockets today and that's going to effect their lives now. So that and good press never hurts."</p><p>"You know I love you right?", Allie said.</p><p>"And I love you my dear. You just keep Chris happy."</p><p>Donna laughed loudly and Allie blushed.</p><p>"Oh, I didn't mean it like that! You have such a perverted mind Donnatella!" During the adolescent giddiness that infiltrated the car, CJ noticed that Cecelia was quiet and reserved. "Everything okay Celia?"</p><p>She looked at Allie with such haughtiness the playful mood quickly disbursed making Allie uncomfortable. "No, just tired," she replied.</p><p>The car was quiet all the was back to the ranch.</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>"Hey guys lets go!, trucks outside", Donna shouted entering the house. Children poured out of every corner in the house. </p><p>"Hi Joy", CJ embraced her niece, "when did you get here?" </p><p>"A couple of hours ago. Quinn is in Kate's room." </p><p>"Wes with you?" She just shook her head no on the cusp of tears. "Aw honey, we will talk later."</p><p>"Aunt CJ can I stay at the house. I haven't seen Uncle John yet and I don't want to go to mom's."</p><p>"You never have to ask." She hugged her again then Donna and walked out to the truck.</p><p>"How long were they together?"</p><p>"Three years. She fell hard for him. It's the Hoynes curse. John, Chris, Caroline, and now I'm afraid that Joe will do the same."</p><p>"CJ he's not a baby and he's waited a long time."</p><p>"He's still My baby and twenty is not that long."</p><p>"Now a days it is. Joe is also a calculator and he's very mature for his age. He's going to make a great lawyer. Let's get some coffee while they do this."</p><p>"It's late afternoon Donna you'll be up all night!"</p><p>"I know", she replied with an impish grin on her face.</p><p>"I got mine this morning, I'm drinking tea", they laughed heading into the kitchen.</p><p>"CJ", she pulled her to the side, and in a lowered tone she said, "what the fuck was that back there with Celia?"</p><p>CJ knew and Allie kinda knew but she didn't want to get want to get into it.</p><p>"Later Donna. Emma", she stopped her as she was bringing in a box of Lays chips, "where's your father?" </p><p>"Some guys in military uniforms showed up a while ago and he and Uncle Josh left with them. But he said that they will be back in about an hour. That was two hours ago."</p><p>Donna and CJ looked at each other.</p><p>"Alright where's Drew?" </p><p>"Sleep. I saw Grandma go in there."</p><p>CJ nodded her head for her to go.</p><p>"I hope he doesn't get called back to Washington. He needs a break."</p><p>"So does Josh. He hasn't been home before two the past couple of weeks."</p><p>"Do you know what going on?"</p><p>"No he's been vague with the details. Something about bombings in Palestine and Israel."</p><p>"That old song and dance routine. Ok well let's sort this stuff by houses first have the kids load them and ride in them over in the golf carts."</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>"So", John said walking into their bedroom.</p><p>"No John please don't tell me you have to go back to Washington."</p><p>"No. I don't have to go back. There are something fires burning we are trying to put them out. More from an mediator standpoint right now."</p><p>"So no Americans were injured by the bombings?"</p><p>"How do you even? No. But I really don't want to talk about it. I already did that for the last three hours. I got a NSA briefing on a few things too."</p><p>"Nancy here?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Tell her to come tomorrow. There will be plenty for all. The agents too."</p><p>"I will. Speaking of tomorrow, an extra $5000 at the register? It made the evening news. I thought we agreed to stop doing that? Every time the First Lady appears in public she doesn't need to make it rain."</p><p>"Nobody's making it rain John", she said rolling her eyes at the reference.</p><p>"Claudia. Stop doing that. We are not a charity. I'll allow it at Christmas because you are helping to payoff layaways. But not on a regular basis."</p><p>"Ok John. I'm sorry. Don't get upset. Come sit with me." He climbed on the bed next to her. She kissed him. "I'm sorry I will refrain from doing it again until Christmas."</p><p>"Good thank you. I heard mom got overwhelmed today."</p><p>"It's a lot for anyone. John...something happened today."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"We were in the car on the way back and Allie said she loved me. I said I loved her too but-"</p><p>"What? Don't you love her?"</p><p>"Yes of course, it's just that Celia was for a lack of a better word was very shitty toward her."</p><p>"Well she was overwhelmed, maybe that had something to do with it."</p><p>"That's not it John."</p><p>"Then what?"</p><p>"I want you to talk to her."</p><p>"Why? CJ I'm not getting what you are driving at, just say it." </p><p>"John", she took a deep breath, "your mother is racist."</p><p>"What? You're insane. My mother was just probably tired. My entire life my parents have never treated anyone of color any different."</p><p>"Maybe not but has anyone 'of color' ever dated anyone in your family?"</p><p>"Well not to my knowledge but- CJ you're wrong."</p><p>"John I don't think I am. Talk to her please."</p><p>"I think you are wrong but I will."</p><p>"Thank you, now let's lay here for a while. Caroline should be here soon and Joe is picking up Brooke now. Are you still ok with her staying here?"</p><p>"Yeah, you were right Secret Service is everywhere."</p><p>"Close your eyes baby. Relax."</p><p>He moved his hand up to her breast and lightly rubbed his thumb over her nipple. </p><p>"Not sex John", she said lightly smacking his hand away, "let's just be quiet for a while. Just you and me." </p><p>John did molding himself into his wife. Within minutes he was snoring. She knew her husband was exhausted. She kissed his eyelids then his lips softly again.</p><p>"I love baby."</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>George Bush Intercontinental Airport- Houston</p><p>"Brooke!", Joe shouted waving.</p><p>"Hey", she greeted him with a hug. "You didnt have to pick me up. Its enough you paid for my ticket."</p><p>"It wasn't a problem. Truthfully I was anxious to see you."</p><p>"Really, then you can carry my bag", she smiled at him handing him her bag which he gladly accepted. </p><p>He held out his other arm for her as she looped her arm through and proceeded to baggage claim. </p><p>"Whose all the suits?" </p><p>"My agents."</p><p>"I thought your Dad was President?", she laughed teasing him. </p><p>Once in the car Brooke sat next to Joe and held his hand. "Is this okay?" She whispered in his ear. Joe replied with a head nod. "So what hotel are we going to?"</p><p>"We aren't. We are going to my house."</p><p>"As in where your parents, the President and First Lady live?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Joe this is too much. When you invited me down for the holiday weekend, I thought it was just to hangout. Go see fireworks, walks, maybe a club, tour A Hoynes Company not meet the parents." </p><p>"Brooke, from the moment I saw you at that rally, I haven't been able to not think about you. Talking to you for the last few weeks has made me-, you are the missing link. I know this is too soon and you know of my inexperience in this area," he said quietly due to the ever present agents listening. "But I feel-", and Brooke kissed him sending electric current shooting through his body. He had never felt that way before. Even when he shared his first kiss with his best friend and they laughed for what seemed like forever afterwards did he fell this way. His body soon showed excitement and Brooke had no hesitation in reaching out for what she wanted. </p><p>Joe jerked back and shouted no loudly enough to alarm the agents. After confirming he was okay Joe let go of her hand and moved over toward the door. </p><p>"I'm sorry", she said. Maybe it was too soon, she thought.</p><p>"That's not why I invited you. I like you. I want us to get to know each other before."</p><p>"Alright. I like that idea." Brooke had never been with a guy who didn't want that. "For the record, I like you too." She reached her hand across the seat to him in which he happily accepted.</p><p>They pulled up to the estate about fifty minutes later. Brooke was in awe. It looked like something out of a movie. The estate was vast consisting of several homes, sables, and a lake spread out over some 200 acres. </p><p>"You live here?"</p><p>"Yes, look", Joe pointed out at beautiful two story four bedroom home. "That was my parents first house. Grandpa had it built after they got married. By the time they graduated school in California it was done. We lived there before my dad got elected Senator. That area is called South Lawn. After my Grandpa died he willed the main house to my dad. My Grandmothers house is on the North Lawn near my Uncle George. We ride golf carts to get to each others houses. There's a path. I'll show you."</p><p>"Joe you are definitely wowing a girl this is all so grandiose. Pretty much opposite to who I am."</p><p>"I'm sorry if I overburdened you. My family really isn't like that. My Grandma and Grandpa was but with seven kids we kinda dispelled the whole upper class snarkiness. You'll see."</p><p>The main house was three times bigger than the other house Joe showed her. </p><p>"Joe I don't know about this," Brooke said as the car stopped. Suddenly all of her cool demeanour was gone and replaced by demure intimation. She grabbed his hand as the door opened.</p><p>"Just come say hi. If you are still uncomfortable we have other houses on the property I can have fixed up for you or I can get a room for you."</p><p>Chris and Allie meant them at the door. That was easy enough. Although Chris caught that there was something else going on. Joe shook his head no as they walked in. </p><p>Inside the house was noisy and full of kids. Brooke instantly relaxed. Joe pulled her into the living room. </p><p>"Hey everyone I want you to meet a friend of mine. Brooke this is my sister Emma, my cousin Joan, Hogan, and Joy and my brothers SJ and Mike. The all said hi. Emm where's Kate?" </p><p>"Pool. Uncle Josh and Aunt Donna are watching them." He showed her to the pool that was bigger than the house she grew up in.</p><p>"Guys this is Brooke. Thats my Aunt Donna my Uncle Josh, and their daughters Sydney and Kennedy. That's Quinn, Joys daughter and the little squirt is my sister Emma. Over there is my Uncle Matt and my Aunt Jessica, Hogan's parents." After every said hi he took her back inside. </p><p>"How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Good keep holding my hand", she flirted.</p><p>"As if I can stop. Let me show you will be sleeping." He took her bags up stairs to Allie's room. "Here."</p><p>It was a beautiful room over looking the pool with a huge seated bay window. It also had two full size beds and an ensuite.</p><p>"This is cool. I've always wanted one of these." She sat on the cushion in the window with her knees drawn up staring outside. </p><p>"I wish I could draw. You look so beautiful right now", he said making her blush. "This room is basically yours. Allie sleeps with Chris."</p><p>"Your parents are okay with that?"</p><p>"No but they know and Chris and Allie are discreet."</p><p>"Will you sleep with me?"</p><p>"What? Brooke I meant what I said I want to get to know you better."</p><p>"No," she let out a little laugh that Joe thought was adorable. "I meant in here. In the other bed. You know since Allie will be with Chris."</p><p>"Um yeah. I don't think it should be an issue."</p><p>"What shouldn't be and issue", John said as he and CJ entered the room. Brooke jumped to her feet.</p><p>"That I sleep in Allies bed tonight. Mom, Dad meet Brooke."</p><p>"Mr President, Mrs Hoynes it's a pleasure to meet you." She extended her hand. John never accepted but CJ did quick enough so that it would feel awkward.</p><p>"Welcome Brooke please make yourself at home. There's plenty of food down stairs if you get hungry. And you are welcome to do almost anything on the grounds. If you want to go horseback riding, we have a stable hand who can prepare a horse for you or Joe can do it. Also Joy is staying at the house so she's in here. </p><p>"Mom, if it's okay Joy and Wes can have my room."</p><p>"Wes isn't here."</p><p>"Mom", he looked at his mother hoping she would understand his meaning, "she and Quinn can use my room."</p><p>"Joe let me talk to you for a minute", John said.</p><p>"Actually John I need to see you really quickly", CJ intervened</p><p>"Claudia-"</p><p>"John?", She stepped in the hall nodding to him to follow her, so he did.</p><p>"I was a pleasure Brooke see you around. Joe", she winked at her son. "The movie starts at 9:30 on the North Lawn don't forget to bring your blankets." She closed the door behind her.</p><p>"Your father doesn't like me", Brooke stated.</p><p>"Mom does that's all that matters right now."</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>"John,"</p><p>"Don't start Claudia."</p><p>"John you said you were okay with her staying here. What was with the attitude?"</p><p>"Did you see her, she has tattoos and pink hair. She looks experienced. Joe can easily blinded by-"</p><p>"Don't you dare finish that statement John! Those tattoos are just henna and will fade in a few weeks, the pink hair is not permanent and probably a 13 wash rinse. Until otherwise she is to be treated with kindness and hospitality."</p><p>Hogan, Emma and Joan ran past them downstairs. "Aunt Caroline is here Daddy!"</p><p>"Here we go. She's going to come in here like the freaking Dali Lama with an affinity for shopping."</p><p>"John I wanted to have a pleasant holiday with the family. We haven't seen everyone since Christmas at the White House." She looped her arms around his waist, "We are home now and it's summer, and all the kids are here. We are supposed to be having fun and you are nitpicking at everything, tell me what's wrong?"</p><p>"I don't know. I don't want all of this."</p><p>"Its a little late John."</p><p>"I know", he pulled her into there bedroom. As soon a the door shut he ravaged her lips. </p><p>"John", she said as the broke apart, "Talk to me."</p><p>"Let's go away before I have to go back to the White House. You and me. I just want to be with you."</p><p>"We are going to the lake house."</p><p>"No, Bahamas. A private house on the beach? Three days of me fucking your brains out." He grabbed her hips pulling them into his pushing his erection against her pelvis. "That's a real vacation."</p><p>"That sounds wonderful, she kissed him, "Whatever you want."</p><p>"In that cause, I want you on your knees with my cock in your mouth Madam First Lady."</p><p>CJ smiled as John helped lower her to the ground.</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>Caroline sat down in the big chair in the family room and everyone gathered around as Tim brought in several bags filled with gifts. </p><p>"Presents. I have something for everyone!, panning the room she noticed Join and CJ were amiss. "Chris go and get your parents please."</p><p>He got up and ran up the stairs. Before he knocked he could hear his father moan on the other side of the door. He laughed to himself then knocked lightly.</p><p>"Yeah!, 'Oh God Claudia, Shit!'", he shouted in a whisper.</p><p>Chris was dying laughing as he heard his father what he would assume orgasm. "Aunt Caroline told me to come get you!"</p><p>"Tell her we'll be down in a minute", CJ said.</p><p>"Ok! I'm going back down now!"</p><p>"Damn baby, come here", John helped her up then pulled her into a kiss. "You do that on purpose."</p><p>"I don't know what you are taking about", she said innocently wiping the corners of her mouth.</p><p>"Whenever someone comes by or calls and you are doing that you start sucking harder on purpose." </p><p>CJ started laughing. John pulled her I'm for another kiss.</p><p>"Oh no don't you dare start with me."</p><p>"You started it."</p><p>"What happened to on your knees Madam First Lady?", She smirked with a raised brow.</p><p>"Yeah", he smiled. "Worth it", he said falling back on the bed still grinning.</p><p>"I love your smile", CJ said as she straddled him then leaned down and kissed him.</p><p>"Now whose starting?"</p><p>"Can't help it, sucking your cock makes me horny."</p><p>"Then you should get rid of your shorts and underwear and come sit on my face Madam First Lady."</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>"They said they will be down in a minute. I think we shouldn't wait." All the adults figured out his meaning.</p><p>"Fine. Mama this is for you." she started and all the kids waited patiently for them to call their names. </p><p>Twenty minutes later a very relaxed First Couple came down the stairs sporting smiles. </p><p>Donna took the opportunity to advise CJ that her zipper was open.</p><p>"Caroline", John hugged his sister.</p><p>"You could have at least come down to say hello John", she mumbled under her breath.</p><p>"I'm saying hello now Caroline, Timothy", he extended his hand to him.</p><p>"Mr President", he saluted him then started snorting as he laughed. John let out an oh God under his breath and CJ pinched him.</p><p>"Good to see you Claudia. Drew is adorable. All of the children are."</p><p>"Thanks Caroline. Your house is ready by the way and Tim good to see you." She hugged him.</p><p>"Alright we will get settled in then the movie starts at?"</p><p>"9:30, North Lawn."</p><p>"Perfect, Joy, Quinn come on."</p><p>"Actually Mom we are staying here", Joy said timidly.</p><p>Caroline was about to blow but all eyes were on her. </p><p>"Of course", she said with a fake smile, "I'll see you later. Tim." He followed behind her out the door.</p><p>"She's still the same Caroline. I don't care how many gifts she brings or self help and positive energy books she reads."</p><p>"John."</p><p>"You see how she treats Joy. Faith and Angel can do no harm but Joy will always be second runner up."</p><p>"John", she was ready to strangle him.</p><p>"You know she's almost through her inheritance."</p><p>"John! No money talk."</p><p>"Claudia I'm just saying, did you see that Winnebago she rolled up in. Its nicer than the ones we had on the campaign. She's going to ask me or George." </p><p>"John, do I have to take you back upstairs?", she flirted.</p><p>He moved closer to her, "that better not be your way of threatening me because if I'm not mistaken you were much louder than I was, he said his breath hot against her neck and ear made her melt.</p><p>"Well you are quick with the tongue, I'll give you that", they kissed. </p><p>"I know what you guys were doing", Chris sang teasing his parents knowingly. </p><p>John smacked him on the back of his head. "Christopher, make yourself useful. Go pick up the food."</p><p>"Sure they have the order?"</p><p>"Yeah I called it in. Take Joe and Brooke."</p><p>"Kay."</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>September 2001</p><p>"Kids come on! Daddy is going to be on TV in five minutes!"</p><p>Tonight was the night of the Vice Presidential debate. Bartlet/Hoynes were soaring in the polls. Four years of Ritchie and the people had enough. Leo Mcgarry plan for adding John was going to well. John and CJ had a number of interviews already and the public had embraced the All American love story they sold. Mandy and Leo were watching closely and was concerned by the recent polling numbers. John was running about 7 points higher in the mid 80s and Jed was in the mid seventies. CJ was coming in the low 80s with Abby in the mid 60s.</p><p>"I'm sleepy Mommy", SJ said rubbing his eyes. </p><p>"Come here baby", she lifted him up onto her lap. Thirteen year old Joe sat next to his mother with Michael already sleep I his lap. Emma and Chris sat on the floor at her feet.</p><p>"Here he comes". She watched on proudly as John came out and shook Haffley's hand. </p><p>"Is Daddy going to win tonight Mama?", Emma asked.</p><p>"I hope so", she said.</p><p>"Yes, Emm Daddy's going to win. He always does. Doesn't he Chris?"</p><p>"Yeah, Dad's a winner."</p><p>CJ kissed Joe on the cheek and ruffled Chris hair.</p><p>As the night went on Emm fell asleep and Chris put her on the loveseat as CJ and Joe carried the twins upstairs.</p><p>"We miss anything?"</p><p>Dad stumbled on the universal medical coverage question but he got it back. Haffley messed up completely.</p><p>"We practiced that one. He can't be nervous, your father thrives in debate."</p><p>'At this time we will take a few pre-screened questions from audience. First up is Becky Ayala from Buffalo, New York.'</p><p>'Senator Hoynes, A vote came to the house floor in favor of conceal and carry laws throughout the United States and its territories and you voted yea. Many people feel that this will only entice more violence. Wouldn't it be smarter to do what the Australia did in the nineties and do a mass confiscation of guns from the public? When they did there was a massive drop in homicides and suicides.'</p><p>"Bitch, they always pushing that gun issue with him", she looked at her sons who giggled at her, "Sorry. Come on John you got this", she clasped her hands together and was teetering on the edge of the couch. </p><p>'Senator you have 1 minute for your reply.'</p><p>'I firmly believe that the right of the people to keep and bear Arms, shall not be infringed.'</p><p>Some members of the audience cheered. "Ok here we go."</p><p>'This law has been passed in twenty eight states already. It has been shown that in these states with the conceal and carry laws did have a lower firearm murder and injury rates. It has also been shown to prove as a deterrent. 56% of violent felons in 10 state prisons said that they would not attack a potential victim known to be armed. Not to obtain a license you must be a citizen, age 21 and older, pass a background check, show a proficiency handgun usage, and submit to finger printing, Now, I don't know about you but I'd rather have one and not need it than not have one and need it.'</p><p> That's it baby! ", she jumped out of her seat as theater erupted in applause. "I mean it's crap but good answer."</p><p>'Next Question, Winifred Cartwright from Gray, Indiana.'</p><p>'Senator Haffley-' </p><p>"Alright, boys bed. It's already 9:30 and you have school tomorrow."</p><p>"Why was it crap? I thought the answer was good", Joe asked.</p><p>'It's crap because guns are horrible and the world would be better without them."</p><p>"Then why did Dad vote yes and say they were necessary?", Chris asked.</p><p>"Because when you represent the people sometimes you have to vote for the things that they feel are important. Now bed."</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>Comfort Inn Suites, Governor Bartlet Room, Cheyenne Wyoming</p><p>"Leo", Mandy called with a head nod over to the kitchenette in the hotel suite. "We have a problem. He's too popular. The country needs to know that Josiah Bartlet is running for President not John Hoynes. I mean the latest polls and now this!"</p><p>"I've seen them. Don't say anything to the Governor. I want focused on the election. I'll talk with Josh."</p><p>"He and CJ have a guest spot on the Tonight Show tomorrow. Do you want me to reach out to Annabeth and have her cancel?"</p><p>"No", he thought for a minute. "But I want to see all media engagements he has for the next month. I only want him debating the facts, schmoozing and collecting checks, No more family interviews and lets dial down CJ. I need the Governor and Abby out there. I hired you to help me sell their story. Everywhere I turn its John and CJ. When are we going to be in the same state as them?"</p><p>"In two days. We will see them at the fundraiser in California. CJ will be there too."</p><p>"We'll talk to them then."</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>Two days later, Radisson Hotel, California</p><p>"You look stunning". John said as she walked out of the bedroom. Wearing a fitted gold sequined halter even gown that was completely backless down to her lower back.</p><p>"Wait until I turn around", she did a little spin for him.</p><p>"Mrs Hoynes. You don't want to leave this hotel room tonight do you?"</p><p>"It has been over two weeks since we have seen each other and I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon. How about we cut this evening short and we come back here and stay up late up."</p><p>"Damn I love you."</p><p>"You better and you don't look to shabby yourself", she said while straightening his white bow tie." She placed a quick peck on his lips and tried to leave but John spun her around in his arms and planted a passionate kiss on her lips.</p><p>"That's a promise for later. Lets go."</p><p>The Franklin Hollis Fundraiser, Malibu</p><p>Cameras flashed as reporters and fans shouted for the attention of John and CJ who were being rushed into the house by the secret service.</p><p>John was instantly greeted by familiar faces who accosted the couple.</p><p>"Leo, Mandy interrupted him speaking with the Senior Senator from California, she whispered in his ear, "they're here." </p><p>"Good tell Josh I want to speak to him and John and CJ. Fifteen minutes."</p><p>"I thought just Josh."</p><p>"No I don't want any confusion. Those fans were shouting for them not Jed and Abby. One of them had the nerve at ask Abby if she knew when CJ would be arriving."</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>"Leo!, It's good to see you", John shook his hand, CJ gave him a half hug. "Mandy", He acknowledged her as well, although her mannerisms were a little standoffish he could tell she was also nervous. Still the five of them sat down in a back room off of the kitchen. </p><p>"What's with all the back room theatrics. This couldn't wait until Monday?", Josh asked. </p><p>"No. You have seen the latest polls?"</p><p>"Yeah they are soaring", Josh smiled.</p><p>"Well that's the problem. John and CJ are soaring but Jed and Abby are not. John, Claudia Jean, I need you to reign it in."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"That's not our fault, Leo", CJ cried. "We are doing our part. Maybe if your media department-"</p><p>"How dare you!, Mandy blurted louder than she meant to, "You two are plastered all over Time, US weekly, the page 2 article in The Times, and CJ you did a photo shoot for Vogue. Not to mention talk shows and radio shows. Its you CJ! Annabeth is not that great of a media expert to book all of that!"</p><p>"Apparently neither are you!", she said now standing, "And who exactly, do you think I'm doing it for Madeline! This campaign! The one that says Bartlet Hoynes", she gestured between she and John. "My husbands name it's on that ticket too. We are helping this campaign! And if your people aren't doing well then whose fault is that! I'm leaving this conversation is absurd!" She barreled to the door and soon realized she was alone, "John?"</p><p>"Go, I'll be up soon", he looked for her eyes and nodded for her to leave.</p><p>"Suit yourself!", flinging the door open she left out of the room.</p><p>"Shes a piece of work", Mandy commented under her breath. Leo saw John about to say something when he asked Mandy to step out. </p><p>Once gone the conversation continued.</p><p>"John. The country needs to know Jed is running for President. I'm asking that you refrain from any further family interviews our tv shows. I want just you out there pushing the agenda and collecting checks."</p><p>"You're benching him Leo and I feel it's the wrong move. Right now the idea is to get Josiah Bartlet elected President and John Hoynes elected Vice President. Who cares if when they check that box on November 6 if they like John more than Josiah. The point is they are checking that box. And no one cares that CJ is more liked than Abby."</p><p>"I would disagree", Jed said walking into the room. "My wife ran into a very upset crying CJ in the bathroom. Madeline has apparently taken up residence at the open bar. Care to tell me why we are having this conversation now?" </p><p>"Governor-"</p><p>"Save it Leo, Josh is right. You talked John up to me because of his popularity, youth and his connections to the south. Good job on the gun question John by the way." John nodded appreciatively. "And he is doing exactly what Bob Russell could never do."</p><p>"Gentleman we have a party with donors in the next room and the war chest needs to grow. John you have a very upset wife to find. So, If you don't mind." Jed held the door open and all the men filed out. </p><p>----~*~----</p><p>July 2008, North Lawn, the Hoynes Estate, Texas</p><p>"Listen Up people," Chris, Faith, Joe, and Joy stood on the stage in front of the screen. "Tonight kicks off Our Annual 4th of July Celebration!" The group cheered.</p><p>"Before the movie starts we have a brief run through of the itinerary for the weekend. After the movie tonight which is the The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe the young adults are going out for a night on the town!" Random hoots from the group rang out.</p><p>"Oh God", CJ said to John rolling her eyes. "You guys better behave!", she yelled, making the group laugh.</p><p>"Always Mama", Chris said, "Tomorrow morning, Breakfast at the main house. 9-12a. If you miss it, cereal it is. We have a break until the bbq at 5p. During which time we have swimming, we hired 2 lifeguards this year and horseback riding, please do not go try to get on the horses alone ask Red or Beau. They will get it ready. No one under 12 can ride without an adult."</p><p>"We will also be racing ATVs and dirt bikes by the West Gate. Water coolers will be placed through out the property at the houses. And at 9:30p on the South Lawn there will be fireworks. Sunday we are Christening the latest addition to the Hoynes Clan at St Peter and Paul after the 12p mass. So that is 1pm. After which we will come back here for lunch. The rest of the weekend is yours."</p><p>"Hogan, Emma, Joan, Simone, and Parker are passing out the Chick-fil-a meal boxes and drinks. Now without further ado lets start up the movie!" Everyone cheered as the four stepped down from the stage and found their way to their blankets.</p><p>"They did great. Didn't they?", CJ said snuggling up to John.</p><p>"Yes, they did okay for their first time. George, Caroline and I still doing Christmas."</p><p>"Pass the torch honey", she said while cupping his groin under the blanket.</p><p>"The movie just started Claudia."</p><p>Kissing his neck, she whispered, "I want more."</p><p>"Later, let me hydrate you drained me last night, this morning, and just now-"</p><p>"Are you complaining about getting some Mr President?"</p><p>"Never." He kissed her with his response. Under the blanket of night no one paid much as the first couple engaged in a heavy petty session. About half way through the movie. It was the exit of the young adults that interrupted their make out session.</p><p>"Mom, Dad we are going. We going to put Kate and Kennedy in the bed. Sydney and Joan are still down here with Emma. Aunt Caroline has Faith's kids and Joy is putting Quinn in with Kate until she gets back."</p><p>"That's fine. Be careful and have fun tonight." CJ kissed Joe's cheek. </p><p>"I like her Mama."</p><p>"I know. Have a good time." </p><p>"Take your panic buttons". Joe walked away. "He's mad at me."</p><p>"Well you gave him every right to be. He loves that girl."</p><p>"He doesn't know her."</p><p>"How long did it take for you to fall in love with me?"</p><p>"Not the same thing. Besides I hated you for the first year l knew you."</p><p>"You loved me then too. You just didn't know it."</p><p>----~*~----</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Part 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----~*~----</p><p>Monday, September 1981- St Dominic's Prep, OH</p><p>It was the beginning of the school year and CJ was out and about posting up flyers on the bulletin boards in the dining hall and so far only the girls dorms.</p><p>"Hey CJ!"</p><p>"Hi Danny, what's up?"</p><p>"What's the flyer about?"</p><p>"Student Council, you should join. I mean look what you did for the AV Club your are a natural."</p><p>"Nah, I'm joining the literary club. They run the school paper."</p><p>"You would be great at that. Well I'll see ya around I have more flyers to put up."</p><p>"I could help", Danny suggested eager to assist anyway that he can hoping he could muster up the guts soon to ask her out.</p><p>"Really thanks Danny that's so sweet of you." She kissed his cheek. "Here you take half. I already did girls dorms. If you could do the boys that would be great. Thanks again Danny." </p><p>"She doesn’t even know that you are alive man", Larry said walking up behind him as he watched his friend stare at her as she left.</p><p>"We are only friends." </p><p>"Yeah but she doesn't know you want to be more than that."</p><p>"How do you know?"</p><p>"She kissed you. Without hesitation. If she really liked you she wouldnt have been able to like that."</p><p>"Where did you get that from? I've never heard that before. Besides women now-a-days go after what they want. They are much more bold and she is one of the boldest."</p><p>"You got it bad man. Come on."</p><p>"You'll help me with the flyers?"</p><p>"I'm not in love with her. I mean she's cute and all but that’s all you Romeo."</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>Two days later</p><p>'I hearby offically start the first meeting of the 1981-82 Student Council meeting', CJ banged the gavel. </p><p>"First item of business are new recruits. I myself have placed flyers-"</p><p>"Uh CJ, shouldnt we wait for the Vice President?", Tiffany Webster another John groupie asked,</p><p>"No. The meeting started at 3:30 right after school. I'm the president this year and we will be no longer holding up meetings to accommodate anyone. Francis make that the first item of business. Meetings start on time. Now second item of business.  New recruits...."</p><p>About twenty minutes after the meeting start John charged into the room with Suzanne hanging on his arm and a quarter of the football team behind him. Loud and disruptive chanting his name.</p><p>'John! John! John! John!'</p><p>A very annoyed CJ stood to address the intrusion.</p><p>"Excuse Me! We are trying to have a meeting here!", CJ firmly proclaimed.</p><p>Suzanne laughed.</p><p>"Well I didn't know you started without me."</p><p>"I told her to wait but she didn't listen John", Tiffany said. CJ glared at her. </p><p>"Thanks at least I know Tiffany has my back in here."</p><p>"Always John", she grinned in his direction. Suzanne stepped up staring her down. Tiffany turned around I her seat.</p><p>"Well I think its rude to hold up everyone for one person who is chronically tardy. If you really cared about this you would be on time. And if you can't well then maybe you shouldn't be vice president anymore."</p><p>"In fact meeting is adjourned for the day. Francis give the minutes to John so that he can over look them in his spare time and hopefully be prepared for the next meeting." She banged the gavel and everyone left including John.</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>"She's such a control freak, 'if you really cared about this you would be on time', John said mocking her, "Bitch!, Get a little bit of power and it goes to her head. When I was President I never acted that way."</p><p>"You should ignore her rules John or maybe you should just quit. You don't have to do it", Suzanne suggested.</p><p>"What? No I need that for my college resume. I don't just want football and basketball. Student council looks good on there. I need something else too. Maybe debate I kinda liked it Freshman year. Come to think, she's in they too. Great, just great!"</p><p>"John, let's not talk about her anymore", she moved over to him lying on his back she draped her arms around his neck. "I don't have to be back at my dorm until right before dinner."</p><p>"We should study, I have already an 89 in Trigonometry, you have a 77 and the semester just started."</p><p>"Johnny, I don't want to study", she flirted as she began kissing his neck. "Josh won't be back for at least another hour."</p><p>Understanding her meaning, John stood, locked his door and climbed on the bed.</p><p>----~*~----</p><p> Four Days Later</p><p>"CJ!", John ran up to her in the hall, "CJ!"</p><p>"What do you want? I'm on the way to physics. Where's your hord loyal subjects?"</p><p>"Why do you have to do that? You try to purposely push all of my buttons. Look I was just coming to say. I'm sorry about the other day. You were right, I wasnt being considerate of everyone else's time. It won't happen again."</p><p>"Wow that was unexpected. Thanks John", CJ said sincerely a bit thrown by his admission.</p><p>"Say who do you have for physics?"</p><p>"Hawkins."</p><p>"I had him last year, I got an A. Why don't you come over to the dorm. Ill give you my notes."</p><p>"Your dorm?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm in Canon Hall."</p><p>"I don't think so. Maybe the library? Tomorrow?"</p><p>"Perfect 3:30?"</p><p>"Yeah sure. Um, thanks John", she said a bit perplexed as to what just occurred.</p><p>"No problem."</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>Tuesday, The Ingrid Beechman Library</p><p>"Hey!, Look at you on time", CJ joked.</p><p>"Yeah. Here you go", John said handing her the notebook choosing not to comment.</p><p>"Thanks." She watched as John pulled up a seat and opened his textbook and notebook. "John?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"My homework and studying."</p><p>"Why? Don't you have football practice or a girlfriend to occupy your time?"</p><p> No practice and Suzanne went shopping with her friends. If this bothers you I can go to another table."</p><p>"No it just surprising. I didn't think you jocks studied."</p><p>John smirked, "I'll try not to take offense to that."</p><p>An hour later they had finished most of their homework and John was walking CJ to the main entrance to wait for her father.</p><p>"So he drops you off every morning?"</p><p>"Yes. And picks me up after work."</p><p>"Why don't you stay here? I mean l know you don't live too far from here but-"</p><p>"I'm on scholarship here. My father doesn't make enough to cover the dorm fees."</p><p>"I never knew you were on scholarship."</p><p>"Yeah. I don't like for it to get around", she let out a soft laugh.</p><p>"I won't say anything. You have my word."</p><p>Over the school year she and John had gotten close. He even convinced her to join Model UN arguing that it would look great on their college resumes. Everything was platonic at first but the closer they got the further away he went from Suzanne. By April she and John had officially broken up. </p><p>"CJ!",  John shouted running up to her in the courtyard as she walked to the main entrance to wait for her father. It was raining so she stowed away under a nearby building to wait for him.</p><p>"Hey John, listen I'm sorry to hear about you and Suzanne."</p><p>"Thanks for saying that but we drifted this last year. Listen, I wanted to ask you something."</p><p>"What is it? You can't want to study together again, not only are you a grade ahead but I think your grades were better than mine last semester-"</p><p>John kissed her. Once she got over the shock of him kissing her, it felt wonderful and she soon found her body responding to his in ways she didn't know possible. His hands on her waist ignited a fire deep in her, she pulled him in closer, John pinned her against the wall as the continued to make out. When the need for air surpassed their want for each other they pulled back. It was then she had a moment of clarity and grabbed her books and fled.</p><p>"Claudia!", he yelled after her as he watched her jump in her father's car.</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>"Hey honey, how was school?"</p><p>"Fine", she said still slightly flushed and a little more than addled.</p><p>'Just fine? What happened?"</p><p>"Nothing, Daddy- when I get home can I call Jessica?"</p><p>"Honey you don't need to ask me to call anyone. I know you won't run up the bill. Can I ask why you want to call her? If its a girl thing Brenda is at the house. She's been looking for a way to bond-"</p><p>"If its okay I just want to talk to Jessica."</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>As soon as they pulled up CJ ran into the bathroom then to  the den closing the door behind her. Dialing her brothers number she grew impatient as the phone continued to ring. </p><p>"Yeah hello?", her brother answered out of breath.</p><p>"Matt, its CJ, I'm not interrupting anything am I?"</p><p>"No we just walked just in the door. What's up?"</p><p>"Can I talk to Jessica?"</p><p>"Sure, you okay short stuff?", that was a joke between CJ and her older brothers. Although she was six feet tall her brothers were six six and six seven so they teased her growing up calling her short stuff.</p><p>"Yes, I just need to talk to a girl."</p><p>"Jess!, CJ", 'what's wrong?', She heard them whisper. 'I'm not sure. She said girl stuff.'</p><p>'Hey CJ. You okay?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"What's going on? Someone hurt you?"</p><p>"What? Who hurt my sister!", Matt shouted from the background. Jess waved him away.</p><p>"No. A guy kissed me."</p><p>"So why are you so upset? I'm sure you have kissed a guy before."</p><p>"Only guys who are my friends. I thought we were friends but he broke up with his girlfriend yesterday and he kissed me today."</p><p>"CJ honey, I'm not understanding what the problem is. Do you like him?"</p><p>"I don't know. I never really thought of him like that. I actually used to hate him but when he kissed me...it was like all of a sudden my body was electrified and", she said quietly, "it ached."</p><p>"What did?"</p><p>"Down there not like when I'm on my cycle but it was different like pulse", she whispered cupping the receiver with her hand, "and when I went to the bathroom it was slick and sticky."</p><p>Jessica started laughing.</p><p>"Jessica! It's not funny", she cried, "is it something wrong with me? Am I going to die?"</p><p>"Oh God no CJ. You just got wet. It's your natural bodies reaction when you're aroused."</p><p>"What?", CJ was genuinely confused.</p><p>"I'm coming to get you. We'll go out eat dinner and talk." </p><p>"Okay thank you."</p><p>"No problem kid. Gimme like an hour."</p><p>When she hung up Matt was upset. "You're leaving, to drive to Dayton? Jess it's like six already. I don't want you driving that late. Plus it's storming."</p><p>"So come with me. CJ and I will go out and you can hang with Tal and Brenda." </p><p>"Brenda?", he groaned then sighed, "Fine let's pick up some beers on the way. What's wrong with CJ?"</p><p>"Nothing she's just growing up. Your mom died when she was six. So it's a lot she doesn't know. I'm sure she called me cause she doesn't feel close to Brenda." </p><p>"Yeah let's hurry up and go."</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>And hour later- Shoppe's Diner &amp; Grill, Dayton, OH</p><p>"So you ran away from him?"</p><p>"I didn't know what else to do."</p><p>The waitress brought their food to the table and CJ went for the burger first then flushed it down with her strawberry milkshake in between bites. </p><p>"I hate that you can eat like that and still be paper thin", Jessica said as she picked at her salad. "CJ do you like this boy? I know you said he's obnoxious and the typical 'that guy' but you also said over the last school year you found that he was smart and funny. He said he drifted from then broke up with his girlfriend. What's she like?"</p><p>"A bitch. Head of the cheerleading squad, super popular and for all purposes 'that girl'. They dated for over a year and a half."</p><p>"So sometimes people like that are pushed together. He's the most popular, she's the most popular but maybe he found something he liked in you that he didn't see in her. You're cute, smart, funny, and you have goals. I think you should talk to him."</p><p>"I don't want to."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"It scared me. How I felt when he kissed me. I don't want to feel that way ever again."</p><p>Jessica laughed, "CJ trust me you want to feel that way. It's perfectly natural. And that's special. Not everyone makes you feel that way."</p><p>"Does Matt make you feel that way?"</p><p>"Oh God yes", she smiled thinking about them.</p><p>"Jessica! Eww you thinking about doing it aren't you? With Matt!"</p><p>"Oh God yes! CJ do you see this smile? This is how it makes you feel being with someone who loves you or in your case likes you. And I think he does. Talk to him. Don't do anything you will regret. I highly recommend that you take your time. Go at your own pace if he pressures you walk away. He has to respect to you. Trust me you do not want to set a precedent for the otherwise. If you give in too easily to a guy they will treat you just like that, easy. Tell me what you are thinking."</p><p>"I'm a little less scared but I'm not ready for sex right now- I don't think."</p><p>"Good you are only fifteen. You have plenty of time for that. Plus sex makes everything that more complicated. Especially for girls. And once you start having sex you have to use protection. No if and or buts. If he doesn't want to wrap it up leave. You have goals in life and a child will definitely make it more difficult."</p><p>"Thanks Jess, was Matt mad?"</p><p>"No, okay a little only cause he has to be stuck with Brenda."</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>By the time they got back to the house, Brenda had pulled out the photo albums and a half inebriated Matt was barely hanging on.</p><p>"You're back!", Matt stood and wobbled. </p><p>"You alright there stud", Jess laughed.</p><p>"CJ you feeling better", a concerned Tal asked. </p><p>"Yes. Thanks Jessica", she hugged her then Matt and ran upstairs. </p><p>"Jess?"</p><p>"Yeah Tal, she'll be fine. Just girl talk."</p><p>Brenda left out the room. Tal said thanks again and hugged his son and his future daughter in law goodbye before he followed Brenda.</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>Two weeks of avoiding John went by until he sought her out when she missed the student council meeting. A meeting she never missed. He found her in the reference section in the back of the library where she had been hiding out. He slid in the seat next to her. </p><p>"Hey."</p><p>She scooted over to move away from him.</p><p>"You missed student council."</p><p>"Yeah", she said continuing to read.</p><p>"Did I do something wrong? I like you CJ. I thought you felt the same way." </p><p>She ignored him and continued reading.</p><p>"I'm sorry if l misinterpreted our friendship. Let me start over, I like you CJ. Do you like me?"</p><p>When she didn't reply, John left out of the library.</p><p>A week later he opened his locker and a folded note fell out. All it had were two boxes yes next to one no next to the other and yes was checked. John smiled.</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>May 1982</p><p>CJ and John had been meeting each other in the reference section of the library for two weeks there hasn't been any more kissing yet but they had advanced to holding hands while they sat at the table studying. </p><p>"Claudia?", she smiled John had taken a liking to calling her by her first name. </p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Go to prom with me."</p><p>"What? John we just started hanging out."</p><p>"That's not true we started hanging out months ago."</p><p>"Well we aren't dating-"</p><p>"Do you want to go steady? You can wear my letterman jacket I got for football."</p><p>"No."</p><p>Her response hurt him.</p><p>"Can l ask why? We both like each other. We hang out after school like all the time now especially since basketball season is over. I want to hold your hand outside of the reference section."</p><p>"Are you always this forward?"</p><p>"Are you always this aloof? Or runaway when you get frustrated?"</p><p>"I have to go", she stood packing up her things. John took her bag. "Give me my bookbag."</p><p>"No stop running away from me. Tell me one good reason you can't go to the prom with me and I will give you your bag back."</p><p>"Why do you like me John? You used to go out with Suzanne. That's your clique. Is this a joke? Are you making fun of me? Get the mean be on time charity case nerd."</p><p>John handed her the bookbag and picked up his books and started to leave the table then he looked at her, "if that's all that you think about me then you don't really know me CJ. And if that's all you think about yourself then you don't know who you really are. But since you asked, I happen think you're smart, beautiful, and funny." </p><p>John left and CJ horrible.</p><p>A week past and CJ felt worst. John was hanging around with the popular jocks and Suzanne again and CJ was back with the AV club. Both with the cliques that they belong to but neither was happy. She found that she actually missed him. The solitary she once sought after in the confines of the reference section now made her feel lonely so she moved to the periodicals but it still was not the same. </p><p>----~*~----</p><p>"John, prom's coming up and guess what I'm still available. Everyone says I'm a shoe in for prom queen and you for prom king. It's only fitting that royalty goes together." </p><p>"I'm not going to prom Suzanne", he said trying to ignore her</p><p>"What? You have to go."</p><p>"No l don't."</p><p>"John, since we have been hanging around each other lately, I think we should give it a try again. Admit it we were great together."</p><p>"No. You aren't what I need anymore."</p><p>Suzanne leaned in closet to him, "Did your little reference section whore finally turn you down? Yeah I knew about the be on time bitch. She's beneath you John, she's beneath us."</p><p>John grabbed his books and left science right as his teacher came in.</p><p>John waited outside of the library after school knowing CJ will show up after like she always did. When she saw him she turned to walk in the other direction.</p><p>"CJ!, Hey CJ! Wait Up!", he yelled running after her. When he finally did catch up to her, it took him a minute to catch his breath.</p><p>CJ smirked, "Aren't you an athlete?"</p><p>"Funny. Why do you keep running from me? Look, I'm sorry I asked you to prom, it was too soon. I didn't mean to push you. We can go slow."</p><p>"No, don't apologize. I owe you one. I'm sorry I didn't think you were sincere. I'm not used to these types of attentions."</p><p>"What? You got to be kidding me."</p><p>"Stop it John. Don't placate me."</p><p>"No. I'm not I swear. I know at least three guys right now who think you're cute and would love to go out with you. You just scare them."</p><p>"I do not!", she laughed at the absurdity.</p><p>"Yes you do. With that smartass, miss independent, feminist mystique."</p><p>"Wow okay maybe you do get me", she laughed again this time a hair fell out of place. John delicately placed it behind her ear and moved in closer. CJ didn't run. </p><p>"I'm going to kiss you now. Promise me you won't run away from me afterwards."</p><p>"I won't", she said bashfully. </p><p>Seconds later their lips met and there it was again the energy that coursed through her body, the heat that radiated between her thighs, that ache in her pelvis, he did that when he touched her and more that she knew what it was but this time she wasn't afraid. Instead now she found herself wanting more.</p><p>They pulled apart and her eyes were still closed, her mouth open. </p><p>"Claudia?"</p><p>She opened her eyes smiling biting her bottom lip, as her insides were jumping with giddiness.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Will you walk me to detention?"</p><p>She was instantly confused. "What?"</p><p>"I walked out of Chemistry earlier and Mr Nye gave me detention."</p><p>"You skipped?"</p><p>'Well I was distracted. I couldn't stop thinking about you."</p><p>"Well let this be the first and last time you will use me as an excuse for not doing what is right! If we are going to go steady education is premier John! I have things I want to do-</p><p>"Stop talking", he interrupted her tirade, "Did you just say that we were going steady?"</p><p>"I mean yeah if you still want to."</p><p>John was so excited he kissed her again. "Yes I want to. Here", he took off his letterman sweater and gave it to her. "You have to wear my sweater. This is the one from basketball, in the winter you can wear my jacket from football."</p><p>Blushing she excepted his sweater and reached for his hand, "Come on I need to walk my badass boyfriend to detention."</p><p>John pulled her in for another kiss and took her hand.</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>The next morning, John waited for her near the entrance of the school. After her father dropped her off, he popped out from the behind the bushes practically scaring her to death. </p><p>"Good Morning, his smile all ears."</p><p>"You scared the crap out of me. Why were you hiding?"</p><p>"Well seeing that you gave me my sweater back yesterday before you left, I wasn't sure that you told your father about us yet."</p><p>"John- no, I'm only fifteen. I'll be sixteen this year."</p><p>"When?"</p><p>"November 19"</p><p>"I'm turning 17 on July 10th."</p><p>"There's also that. A almost seventeen year old dating his fifteen year old, he'll have a heart attack."</p><p>"So we don't say anything to him. What about at school? Am I your dirty little secret here too?"</p><p>"No. I have to get to class, may I have your sweater?" </p><p>"Only if I can carry your books." They exchanged items and with CJ's pink and purple striped Jansport bookbag and held her hand.</p><p>He walked her to her first class, English Lit. Immediately the stares and whispers started. John knew she was nervous so he squeezed her hand. She smiled when she looked at him.  At the door to Dr. Shelley's class he handed her the bag and their lips met for a brief peck, "I'll see you at lunch?"</p><p>"Yeah, can we sit outside under the oak tree?"</p><p>"You aren't going to be able to avoid the dining hall forever."</p><p>"Today John."</p><p>"Yeah see you there. Bye."</p><p>"Bye."</p><p>Finding her seat she knew everyone was desperate to know if the details. Of course it had to be one of Suzanne's minions who said something. Piper Caldwell co-captain of the cheerleading team and gymnast by day gossip guru by night.</p><p>"CJ,"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>'"So, you and John? How did the happen?"</p><p>"Student Council."</p><p>'Student Council' she mouthed to her friends who was waiting for the scoop.</p><p>"So you two are really going steady?"</p><p>"Yeah, he asked me yesterday."</p><p>"You should come hang with us at the mall tomorrow after school. We are going to check out prom dresses. Rachel still needs one. You are going to the prom with John right? Since you two are together now." </p><p>"Actually we aren't going. We are just going to catch a drive in movie." </p><p>'Oh my God CJ, where the hell did that come from. You're first official day with a boyfriend and you lie about going to a drive in, What happens at drive ins CJ?, people make out and have sex. Now everyone will think you are having sex', she thought.</p><p>"Morning class, pass your reports to the front them take out your text books and let's begin."</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>Lunchtime John was there already with a blanket on the ground holding a rose for her as she walked up.</p><p>"You beat me out here. Thanks it's beautiful", she accepted the rose and start down on the blanket. John sat next to her. She leaned over and accepted his kiss then giggled. "What?", she asked.</p><p>"I heard we are going to the drive in instead of the prom."</p><p>"Oh John I'm sorry. I don't know why I said it. Honestly Piper was being nosy asking me about prom and I panicked. Don't be mad."</p><p>He laughed, "I'm not mad CJ, It was just a surprise. I played along by the way. So looks like we are going to the drive in Saturday. Next time though I'm setting the date."</p><p>CJ started to worry about the implications of a drive in and she thought back to what Jessica told her about taking her time. She wanted to make sure that John knew were she stood. </p><p>"John. You know I'm not- experienced right?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I'm a virgin."</p><p>"Okay. Why are we talking about this now?"</p><p>"Because if we go to the drive in you are going to think- it means...everyone knows what that means."</p><p>"Claudia I really don't know what you are getting at."</p><p>"Sex John. Drive in equals sex. I'm not ready for that yet. Is that okay with you?", she asked hesitantly.</p><p>"Perfectly, I told you yesterday we can go slow. But just so you know, I do want to be with you in that way. I'll wait for you. When you are ready let me know."</p><p>"Okay", she smiled</p><p>"Okay", he smiled back bumping her shoulder.</p><p>"Okay", she bumped his shoulder back. A little too hard cause John faked injury. </p><p>"Dang woman you are strong."</p><p>"Yeah remember that", she laughed out as John started tickling her. She fell backwards on the blanket and John moved partially over her kissing her on the lips. </p><p>"You're beautiful you know." He kissed her again and soon the found themselves wrapped in the the other until CJ started pulling back. </p><p>"We have to stop, we are outside on the courtyard John."</p><p>Reluctantly he sat up pulling her to a sitting position. Sorry about that. He passed her the lunch bag and moved away before when he could claimed her tongue for himself again. "I really like kissing you."</p><p>"I like kissing you too", she started to flush knowing he was staring at her.</p><p>After lunch they made plans to meet after school. The library was their safe haven. </p><p>In fact the last month of the school year they were together almost everyday with the weekend as an exception. For a surprise John showed up to her church on Sunday morning for mass. Although he wasn't Catholic he just had to see her for both of them knew that their time was coming to an end. Summer was here and he had to go back home to Texas. CJ stole away to the vestibule during the liturgy.</p><p>"What are you going here? My father will nail you up right next to Christ on the cross."</p><p>"My parents are coming to get me tonight."</p><p>"We still have two more days."</p><p>"They are going to Europe for a month. Father Sullivan gave them the okay to take me since I'm done with my finals."</p><p>"But we still have two more days",  she said again, this time softly. He stopped her wavering lips with a kiss. </p><p>"Write to me. Here", John handed her his letterman sweater and piece of paper with his address written on it. "Keep this to remember me over the summer and write. I'll see you when school starts. The first day meet me at the oak tree."</p><p>He left out of the church, CJ ran after him. Throwing her arms around him.</p><p>"I don't want you to go. We just got together." </p><p>"I know but", she kissed him this time.</p><p>"I'm going to miss you."</p><p>"I'm going to miss you too. See you in September." As he walked away he spin on his heels, "Oak tree first day of school", he said. </p><p>"I'll be there."</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>July 5, 2008</p><p>'I baptize thee Andrew Montgomery Hoynes, in the name of the father the son and the Holy Spirit.' The priest poured holy water over Drew's crown as his godparents Jessica Cregg and George Hoynes held him over the bowl. He marked the sign of the cross on his head and said a prayer. </p><p>This weekend had been perfect. except the media showed at the church. John and CJ didn't really mind it but every so often they wanted their privacy and this was one of those moments.</p><p>This would also mark Drews first public appearance. Father Patrick was more than accommodating as he allowed a handful of press members on church grounds. Exiting the church the first couple briefly posed with Drew for a few pictures but answered no questions as to the purpose of their visit while the rest of the family were rushed into cars. Although the white gown Drew was dressed in pretty much gave away the purpose of their visit.</p><p>Safely in the motorcade, she exhaled. Paul the head of Drew's detail secured him in the car seat before then left.</p><p>"Come here honey", John wrapped his arm around CJ as she cried silently. </p><p>"One day John. I just wanted one day."</p><p>"I know. We are going home to have a wonderful brunch and relax. Then in four days were are going to the Bahamas. Just us. For three whole days. No cameras, just relaxing and enjoying my birthday."</p><p>"What do you want for your birthday?"</p><p>"Nil just you preferably in lingerie."</p><p>Arriving to the house Caroline asked to speak with John and George to discuss family business. He nodded then went to change. CJ was in their room feeding Drew, </p><p>"I wish I'd laid bets."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Caroline I told you she was going to ask about money. She just asked me to meet with her and George after brunch."</p><p>"John", she sighed. "You know I don't get involved in A Hoynes Company business but,"</p><p>"Well today you are."</p><p>"How do you figure?"</p><p>"I want you in that meeting too."</p><p>"No. Montes will was very specfic. You, George, and Caroline together equal 51% of the company shares."</p><p>"But you and mother has shares too."</p><p>"John no. We don't sit on the board. You have enough going on that is why you stepped down. There's no need for me to be there."</p><p>"Claudia, I need you there."</p><p>"Fine but if my presence becomes a problem-"</p><p>"It won't thank you. Do you want me to have a plate sent up?"</p><p>"No. He's almost done. Ill pump the rest then come down."</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>"So what does she want this time?", George stood pacing In what used to be their fathers office but now is Johns.</p><p>"George if I were a betting man.... Money George she's almost through her inheritance. Hey let me ask you a question off topic."</p><p>"Shoot Mr President."</p><p>"Mother. Something happened the other day and it made CJ uncomfortable."</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"She said that she was for a lack of a better word, shitty toward Allie. CJ said that Mother was a racist. Of course I completely advised her of how false that was-", his brother's visage told him otherwise, "George? Oh- Tell me it's not true."</p><p>"It is true John."</p><p>"What? I have never seen Mother or Father treat anyone differently."</p><p>"No you wouldn't have. You came home with snow white CJ. I came home with cafe vienna Bianca."</p><p>"When? Where was I?"</p><p>"You were three. I was sixteen and in love. We went out some people who noticed me told Daddy and after he took me to the woodshed he made me break up with her."</p><p>"I'm sorry George. In a million years, I never would have guessed."</p><p>He waved the apology away. "It was a long time ago. So I'm sure whatever CJ saw was correct."</p><p>"Well that's not acceptable. Allison is great for Chris. She loves my son and not for his money or who his father is. She a good girl and smart. I'm definitely talking with mother."</p><p>"If I were you I would save my breath. That's their generation. It ends with her. She too old, she's not going to change."</p><p>*"Hello guys", CJ walked in and sat next to John, Caroline followed her in.</p><p>"Uh CJ. If you'd excuse us. This is Hoynes company business."</p><p>"I asked her to come and sit in on this meeting Caroline."</p><p>"Well I'm politely asking her to leave. It has nothing to do with her. George's wife isn't here, neither is Tim."</p><p>"Well, Linda and Tim aren't shareholders in A Hoynes Company. So CJ stays if John wants her to or we all can go and you can wait until the next board meeting or you can start talking now Caroline", George said in a very no nonsense tone.</p><p>"Fine. I want to sell all of my shares."</p><p>"You can't. None of us can, Daddy specifically said in his will. majority shares will stay with a blood Hoynes and be passed to a blood Hoynes."</p><p>"Well I got a lawyer who says different. Edgar said I can sell and I'm going to."</p><p>"Why Caroline?"</p><p>"I need the money."</p><p>"Caroline we all got the same amount of money. George's is practically untouched, me with seven children is maybe half way through. And I set up accounts for the children already and paid for Yale and Columbia. So pardon my french but what the fuck are you doing with your money that you need to jeopardize the company?"</p><p>"I have expenses! I paid for St Dominic's for the girls, Northwestern for Faith, Sarah Lawrence and now John Hopkins for Angel, and Penn for Joy. And in the divorce settlement, I had to pay that asshole alimony for beating the the crap out me and keeping me pregnant for five years!"</p><p>"Daddy gave you the money to cover that! He also paid for the girls to go to St Dominic. So stop the lying! Where's the money Caroline!", John stood and shouted.</p><p>"John sit", CJ stood next to her husband and whispered in his ear so that only he could hear, "Sit baby, relax. It's going to be alright. Let George talk." It had been a while since she had seen John this angry. Upset yes frustrated yes stressed definitely but this was a one in every five of years type of anger. CJ clasped her hands over his, John was shaking. Then she nodded to George.</p><p>"Caroline how much do you need?"</p><p>"I don't want a donation."</p><p>"Caroline how.. much.. do.. you.. need?"</p><p> "$ 250,000"</p><p>"Why? You don't have $250 left?"</p><p>"I'm not asking you and I don't have to explain what I need the money for. I don't work at a Hoynes Company anymore. I don't want the shares. Edgar says I can get at least 300 thousand for mine but I found a private buyer who is willing to pay triple."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"He's private for a reason. I just need you both to sign-"</p><p>"Who Caroline?"</p><p>"Roderick Davenport."</p><p>George scuffed and started to pace, "You've been talking to Roderick? You know how many shares he has already? Buying your shares would automatically put him in the majority. I'm not signing anything and neither will John." </p><p>"Then I will drag you to court. The publicity alone will make your stock drop."</p><p>"You vindictive ungrateful bitch! What did we ever do to deserve this? Daddy gave you everything! You don't want to be a Hoynes? If we are so God awful bad then fine George and I will buy your shares and they will be passed to my children and your daughters. Then we are buying your house and giving it to your daughters. And after we cut you a check you don't every have to worry about showing your face here again. Your children will be welcome but not you", John stated staring at her coldly. CJ didn't think she has ever seen John this upset.</p><p>"Caroline we will have the appraisers come give us an amount for your home and we will have the family lawyers draw up the papers for both the house and the shares. I will also be requesting that you sign a nondisclosure agreement. It will be ready by Wednesday. Once you sign and we give you the check, I am asking that you immediately leave the property. If I were you I would go home and start packing."</p><p>"Are you going to match Roderick's offer?", she inquired with her head held high.</p><p>John scuffed, CJ squeezed his hand.</p><p>"Yes", George replied after reading Johns face. "That and the house."</p><p>She exited the room. John was furious. </p><p>"CJ. Please give us a minute", George asked. John nodded. She kissed his lips lightly and left.</p><p>"You alright there Mr President?"</p><p>John let out a soft chuckle. "Yeah."</p><p>"This was coming. You know that right?"</p><p>"Yeah. but she's our sister George. I shouldn't have called her a bitch."</p><p>"No you shouldn't", he walked over and looked out the window, "We are only a year apart. We were so close until she turned fourteen. Being at St Dominic's out from under Mother and Father's direct control she, she changed. I lost my sister and we were never able to see eye to eye again but after college when I came back home to work for the company, I found my brother. Thirteen years between us."</p><p>"It was cool to have a big brother. You taught me how to fish, shoot, and how to respect and love women."</p><p>"And you got a cracker one. CJ is great for you John. You messed up once, never again. Don't let that go it's not so easy to find. Now back to Caroline, Father told me this might happen."</p><p>"When?"</p><p>"Right before. Last bit of Hoynes business. His last breaths were about the company and his children. He knew all of his kids. He knew I would carry on the company legacy, he knew Caroline was impulsive and could careless and he knew you would make a great President. There was a contingency plan for this in the company bylaws. We can purchase her shares no problem. But great granddaddy purchased this land for all Hoynes legally she owns part of it."</p><p>"So we can't purchase her house?"</p><p>"Yes. Her entitlement is to the land itself. Since Daddy bought her house like yours and mine we can buy it. John I'm going give her the money but I will split the shares 51-49 with you. You have seven children and I have none. I also draw a CEO salary which is more than your Presidential salary, he smirked. Upon my death her shares shall be split between Angel and Joy. Faith treats A Hoynes Company as her personal bank just like her mother."</p><p>"Since when?"</p><p>"Since you are the President."</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>"When you stepped down, I took over completely. It was not your burden anymore. You didn't need to know. Just know she racked up over fifty thousand in a month."</p><p>Faith barged in, "How dare you talk to my mother like that and treat her any kind of way! You have the nerve. I am going to every newspaper and television station and tell them exactly what you are doing to her."</p><p>"Faith?", Joe said coming in as the door was open. Joy behind him. </p><p>"Shut up Joe!, the grown ups are talking."</p><p>"What the is going on in here?", Celia said. </p><p>"They are buying mothers company shares and her house and kicking her out. The one that granddaddy have her!"</p><p>"George, John? Is this true?"</p><p>"In a nutshell yes", George confirmed.</p><p>"You can't do that! I won't allow it."</p><p>"This is company business Mother-", George started.</p><p>"Wait, we are not discussing it here with everyone listening. Everyone go back to doing whatever it is you were doing or go back to your houses!"</p><p>"You are not the President here Uncle John! You can't tell everyone what to do!"</p><p>"Faith, as it is apparent that you have lost all common sense and this is my house, and I want you to leave or I will have the secret service remove you from the property right now."</p><p>"Honey come on", her husband Brent said. "Let's go to your mothers." Faith followed, pulling her children Simone and Parker with her. </p><p>"Joe", John said and he understood.</p><p>"Come on everyone, go back to doing what you were", he said moving everyone out the hall back downstairs. Joy stood in the doorway in tears, George opened his arms and she ran to him.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do any of this."</p><p>"I just knew how much this weekend meant to everyone especially Aunt CJ and you Uncle John."</p><p>"Hey come here", she hugged John. "You know you are welcome here anytime right." She nodded. "Go find CJ make sure she's okay?"</p><p>"Of course." As she left, Josh burst in.</p><p>"What the hell did I miss? It's like the goddamn Ice Age walking in."</p><p>"Joshua! On the Sabbath!"</p><p>"Oh sorry Aunt Celia."</p><p>"Josh this company business, if you could-", George gestured the door.</p><p>"Yeah sure", he said pulling the door closed.</p><p>George and John explained everything to their mother.</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>In CJ and Johns bedroom.</p><p>"Montgomery Hoynes is rolling over in his grave right now. He would be appalled seeing his children behave that way."</p><p>"Mom's been talking to and giving money to this guru or shaman. He said the path to enlightenment isn't cheap and worldly things like money is what's blocking them from reaching it. This is the fifth one in the last three years."</p><p>"Does George and John know?", Donna asked.</p><p>"Uncle George knew about the first couple but that's it. She sold her house in Montana. She lives in that Winnebago. '</p><p>"And whatever Mom says Faith blindly believes. She even ran up her company card for stuff that mom wanted. Uncle George removed her access. You know, my mom yelled at me when Wes left. She said he was too much man for me and I was too weak, that's why he cheated. That's why I wanted to stay here."</p><p>"Joy you know that's not true right?", Allie said. "You aren't weak you are a genuinely kind person. What you have Caroline tries to pay to get. She didn't get it through religion so she's seeking other ways."</p><p>"I know that I'm new here and I probably shouldn't interven-'</p><p>"Brooke its okay. It's just us ladies here speak your mind", Donna encouraged.</p><p>"I have been in a few relationships where the guy was garbage and treated me like trash and every time l picked up the phone to call my mother she said everything will work out great for me. You are a good person with a wonderful heart, a little precarious but it's nothing wrong with that, that's were the adventure starts", she chuckled, "she said that because she knows me. She's my mother."</p><p>"Your mother only thinks about herself at the end of the day. And she doesn't know her daughter. From the short time I've know you Joy you have been nothing but that, a Joy and that little girl of yours is quite an angel herself. I know it's hard to say forget your mother but try to. And try to focus and strengthen your relationships with the women in this room. They all seem to love you for you and want the best for you."</p><p>Stacy interrupted knocking at the door. "Mrs Hoynes, Drew is awake he's fussing, I know he just fed,.. I tried but with the noise-"</p><p>"It's okay Stacy", she reached her hands out for Drew. Unbuttoning her shirt she looked around the room, "Is this going to bother anyone?"</p><p>Everyone said no as Drew latched on.</p><p>"How are you going to be able to leave him for three days CJ? Have you tried giving him the bottle yet?"</p><p>"No, but I have about three days worth of of milk saved in the freezer. So over the next couple of days I'll have Stacy, John, or Allie feed him. I'll still feed him at night. Stacy, get his carriage ready, we are going for a walk."</p><p>"Aunt CJ it's hot out." </p><p>"We won't be out long", she observed John come out of the office. "Ladies if you will excuse me."</p><p>The women shuffled out as John walked in and closed the door.</p><p>"I want to leave now."</p><p>"John- take a walk with me and Drew. We don't have to do that far. Please. Let's get out of the house."</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>CJ grabbed some water bottles from the fridge and they headed toward the stables. With one hand she pushed Drew the other she held Johns hand. The walked in silence under the ever present eye of the secret service. </p><p>As they walked past the stables, John questioned their destination, "I thought we were going to see the horses." </p><p>"No. This little cabin over by the lake is ours for the night. Well Drew too."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because I know you. I had them ready it when you told me that Caroline wanted to meet. Just in case. If an emergency arises Donna, Joe and Chris knows were we are."</p><p>"I lost control."</p><p>"I know. Let's stay here for the night. Enjoy our little boy on his day, We'll eat, make love, and sleep. In fact he's already sleep. I say we make love, sleep then eat."</p><p>"I don't like to lose control."</p><p>"John, look at me, let's go inside and make love. Lose control with me." Following her in the small two bedroom cabin, she laid Drew in the bassinet she had sent down from house. Then moved into Johns arms and pulled him into the bedroom.</p><p>An hour later John was fast asleep and Drew had awaken.</p><p>"Hello sweetie. What are you doing awake? You can't possibly be hungry again, come here." She pulled him out of the bassinet and checked his diaper. "You aren't wet. What's wrong with mommys baby boy, Huh? How about this, just this once you can come lay with me and Daddy."</p><p>Placing Drew between them on the bed he instantly settled and with heavy lids he was asleep shortly there after.</p><p>"All my boys." She stroked Johns hair as he snored lightly in the bed next to her. The stress of The White House and now the family was taking it toll slowly on John. She was afraid he was going to start drinking again. Although he never had to go to rehab he did on occasion attend meetings but it was decided ultimately by his own volition that John abstain from drinking. Bad things happened when he drank. </p><p>"I know why you did this, I'm not you know", he mumbled.</p><p>"Good. It's my job to help make sure, that was my promise to you, remember? I didn't like seeing you like that today."</p><p>"I know, I'm sorry."</p><p>"Shh go back to sleep baby."</p><p>"You too."</p><p>"I will, you just sleep."</p><p>----~*~----</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Part 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----~*~----</p><p>May 1986</p><p>Susan B Anthony Dorm, USC-Berkeley, CA</p><p>"Hello!"</p><p>"Hi Can I speak to CJ?"</p><p>"Yeah hang on!"</p><p>"CJ! lover boy on the phone!"</p><p>"Thanks Laura", she smiled picking up the phone. "Hi!"</p><p>"Hey you! I can hear that finals are over."</p><p>"John everyone one is going nuts! Last night we had a blacklight foam party! It was crazy!"</p><p>"You didn't meet any sexy California guys did you? You know the hot half muscular chest half wet suit surfer types."</p><p>"Maybe a few. Are you jealous Mr Hoynes? If you are you have nothing to worry about I'm saving myself for you so only oral for those hot half muscular chest half wet suit surfer types."</p><p>"Claudia!"</p><p>She almost dropped the receiver she was laughing so hard. "I can totally see your face right now."</p><p>"What time is your flight so I can get you for that."</p><p>"I land in Houston at 6:32pm tomorrow, on Continental. I'm coming straight there so I'll have all my stuff with me."</p><p>"Great when are you going to Tal's?"</p><p>"August for a week, then Ill be back, I'm leaving from Houston coming back to school."</p><p>"Ok terrific. I'll see you tomorrow evening."</p><p>"What are you doing tonight?"</p><p>"Going out celebrating."</p><p>"Alright have a good time, I love you."</p><p>"Love you too baby."</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>The Next Day, Houston Airport</p><p>CJ arrived about twenty minutes ago and still no sign of John which was odd, he was never ever late to pick her up when she flew in. She went to the Continental Airlines customer service desk.</p><p>"Hi can I use your phone? My boyfriend was supposed to pick me up and he's not here yet."</p><p>"Sorry ma'am we are not allowed. There are pay phones-"</p><p>"Please, it will be really quick." They agent sighed.</p><p>"Is it local?"</p><p>"Yes, please."</p><p>"What's the number?"</p><p> "712-555-8721"</p><p>"George speaking,"</p><p>"George hi, I sorry to interrupt but I'm at the airport and John isn't here yet and I didn't want to just come to the house."</p><p>"CJ", George exhaled, "John was in an accident night."</p><p>"What is he okay? No one called me", she looked at the agent sympathetically asking for her patience.</p><p>"I'll send a car for you."</p><p>"George is John okay?"</p><p>"Yes, I'll explain when you get here. Where are you?"</p><p>"I came in on Continental."</p><p>"I'll send someone now."</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>Forty-five minutes later, Executive Offices- A Hoynes Company, TX</p><p>"George", CJ ran to him hugging him. "What happened? Where's John?"</p><p>"He's home. He was discharged this afternoon. CJ sit", he gestured to the couch in his office, "CJ- has John ever drank around you?"</p><p>"Huh?", she responded thrown but the question, "Um yeah a few times but what does this have to do with anything right now?"</p><p>"It has everything to do with it. John was drunk driving last night and totaled his car."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Thankfully he was on the property but he had someone in the car with him. His friend only sustained a fractured wrist and we had to put down some injured cattle but this isn't the first time."</p><p>"I'm confused, what were you saying?"</p><p>"I'm saying that John is an alcoholic."</p><p>"Impossible, he's only 20! The few times he had a drink around me he wasn't that bad. Wait...you said it wasn't his first time? What else has happened?"</p><p>"There has been several instances the last two years. Our father managed to fix things for him so nothing is on his record but this time the hospital records has that he was intoxicated and the police were brought in because he's still a underage for two more months."</p><p>"What are they saying?"</p><p>"My father is working on it."</p><p>"Was John hurt?"</p><p>"Cosmetic only. He'll heal."</p><p>"Can I see him?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Why? I'm supposed to spend the summer here with him and here in the PR department!"</p><p>"Father is sending him away for a month."</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>"I can't tell you."</p><p>"George! I came to be with him!", she cried. "I haven't seen him in over three months since Valentine's day when he came to California. Please just let me see him."</p><p>He sighed, "Ten minutes no more. Do you want to stay with me and Linda? "</p><p>"No I don't want to put you out. Is there an extended stay?"</p><p>"Yes but you aren't staying there. Look I have a condo in town. Stay there for a month."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes it's the least l can do. I fear that my parents won't be the most warm and inviting people right now."</p><p>George helped her settle in the condo. The view was beautiful. CJ was in enamored with the 12th floor 3,000 square foot three bedroom two bath high rise condo with a doorman in downtown Houston. </p><p>"This is nice George. Wow, look at all of these VHS tapes. You love movies huh?"</p><p>"All my life. If they couldn't find me I probably went to a movie. That or the arcade."</p><p>"I see. Are these original Super Mario cartridge games still brand new?" </p><p>"Mint Condition, original wrapping and all. I bought two one to play one to save when they first came out."</p><p>"Nice, do you want me to chip in for the bills?"</p><p>He laughed. "On your interns salary? I don't think so. Everything will be covered except your meals. You are on your own for that."</p><p>"I can do that."</p><p>"Let's go to the ranch. You can borrow one of the cars to get back."</p><p>They arrived at the house right time as his parents had just retried. Before turning the corner George reminded her ten minutes she nodded and carefully opened then closed the door to Johns room.</p><p>"John?"</p><p>"CJ?", he sat up and turned on the lamp on his nightstand.</p><p>"Hey", she ran to his side kissing him. "I don't have a lot of time."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"George snuck me in here. He's letting me stay at his condo downtown for a month until you get back. John what happened? Why didn't you tell me about the drinking?"</p><p>"What was I supposed to say? You're future husband can't hold his liquor? And he likes to fight when he gets drunk, or does stupid things like go muddin' at 2am then drive headfirst into live stock, or- screw his ex."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"She broke up with the basketball player we had some drinks and the next thing- she was also in the car with me last night. She fractured her wrist. Her parents are upset and threatening to sue."</p><p>CJ in shock of his confession and mediocre apology, stood up from beside him and backed away until her back hit the wall. </p><p>"You cheated on me? With Suzanne?"</p><p>"CJ,"</p><p>"No. What if I did it to you? With Danny!"</p><p>"It didn't mean anything. It wasn't even that good!"</p><p>CJ scoffed, "Fuck you John Hoynes!", she ran out the door and straight into George's arms. "You knew?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm sorry kid and for what it's worth he is too."</p><p>"Can you call me a cab?"</p><p>"Take my car. I'll take one of the other ones."</p><p>"No. I don't want anything from you guys. As soon as I have the money I'm going back to Dayton. I only got the internship because I was his girlfriend."</p><p>"But you deserve it nonetheless. CJ@ don't make any rash decisions right now. You are angry and hurt. But throwing away an internship at Forbes 100 company because your boyfriend was stupid, is stupid. He going away for a month. Take that time for yourself and think. I can tell you that he loves you not Suzanne. He was drunk and she was there."</p><p>"That's not an excuse. I get hit on all the time at school but I never did anything with anyone ever!. Not even a kiss. But he had sex with her. How can l forgive that? What kind of message does that send?"</p><p>"CJ", John spoke over hearing them talk at the top of the stairs near the hallway, "I will never have a drink again. I'm sorry. I was out of control and I couldn't stop. I know this now. I would give it all up to be with you."</p><p>"How can I believe that? I'm not with you 24\7. How can I trust you? You slept with her John!"</p><p>His parents for opened their bedroom door. "John? What are you doing up? The plane leaves in the morning, get back to bed."</p><p>John turned back to see George and CJ had left.</p><p>"Now John!"</p><p>"Yes Sir."</p><p>Once outside George insisted that she takes his car and try to get some rest. As soon as she left CJ went back to the condo and packed her things and called Jessica who paid for her ticket to Columbus Ohio. Once there Matt picked her up from the airport at two in the morning and drove her back to his apartment right outside of The Ohio State campus. CJ didn't say one word until they reached the apartment. </p><p>"Thanks Matt. I have about $75 bucks to my name, as soon as I get the difference I'll pay you back for ticket." </p><p>"CJ don't worry about it. Do you want to talk?"</p><p>"No. Thanks Matt."</p><p>She walked up the stairs to their guest room and cried as soon as she hit the bed. Jessica come in and cuddled up with her until she fell asleep.</p><p>Forty minutes later, Jessica left of the room. Matt was still up waiting for her.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"He cheated on her with his ex. Her heart is broken. She left the keys, the credit card, everything they gave her at his brothers condo."</p><p>"Sorry ass mother fucker." </p><p>"Matt hold your opinions to yourself, CJ loves him."</p><p>"You don't think that she'll take him back do you?"</p><p>"I honestly don't know, the heart can be fickle. Just offer her support. She doesn't want to go to Tals, do you think you can get her a job down at the newspaper?"</p><p>"Yeah I'll see what I can do. Come to bed baby."</p><p>"You better not ever cheat on me Matt", she said cuddling up on his side. "I never want to feel the type of pain CJ is feeling right now."</p><p>"Unnecessary statement darling", he kissed her temple, "I know that you are the best thing to ever come in my life."</p><p>"Even if I can't give you a baby?"</p><p>"Honey I married you because I love you. If we can't make one then we'll adopt their are plenty of children out there who needs a good home with loving parents. But we aren't there yet. So don't worry about that tonight. We have plenty of time to worry about having kids."</p><p>Matt kissed the her on the lips this time pulling her down in the bed.</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>The Next Morning</p><p>George escorted this Father, Mother, and John their private plane. He was diligently taking notes as his father belted off last minute instructions for the company. The whole ride to the airport John looked horrible like he'd lost his best friend. His brother was debating on whether to tell him that CJ left or not. Exiting the car, George stole two minutes as his father was on a call in the car. </p><p>"John, I just wanted you to know she left", he whispered.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"When I went by the condo this morning she left this letter, the car keys, and the credit card. Here, I didn't read it. Hide it until you get to France."</p><p>John looked even more distraught as he accepted the letter. </p><p>"I fucked up George. I begged her to give us another try. We were happy and I screwed it up. She's never going to forgive me." He sobbed. </p><p>George shielded him from his parents view and walked him to the plane.</p><p>"Get a hold of yourself John, Dammit! Be a man! You screwed up! So what are you going to do about it? Cry? Figure it out and fucking fix it! If you let her get away that's your fault and maybe you didn't deserve her." The tough love made John crumble even more, he felt bad for his brother so he tried a different approach. He pressed the back of John's neck making him lock eyes with him then with foreheads together he said, "Look, go to France and do a honest days work in the bakery. And while you are there working think! Think about how you are going to get your shit straight! Think about how you drinking is screwing up your life! Think about how you are going to get that woman back. And finally think about how you are never going to touch another drink again because this isn't the way to live John."</p><p>"George", their father interrupted as he and Celia boarded the plane, "we need to leave now."</p><p>"Yes Sir", he patted John on the back and left off the plane.</p><p>"Buckle up John", Celia said taking her seat next to Monty.</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>They arrived in France and John was immediately dropped off at his cousins house while his parents went to the hotel. They were heading back Texas in three days and was sending for John in a months time after Monte sorted everything.</p><p>His cousins, well actually they were long time friends of the family but John called them his cousins, set up the guest room for him. He had to be up at four in the morning to start baking the bread. As soon as he was settled he pulled out CJs letter. He had plenty of time to read it but he was scared. This was it, literally his Dear John letter.</p><p>
  <em>John</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hate you so much for doing this to me. To us. We were supposed to get married. You were supposed to be President and we were insanely going to have seven kids, remember.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not in a million years would I have guessed you would to this to me. Do you know how much loved you? If after college you said let's go to Myanmar and raise a family. I might have fussed but I would have John. Because I loved you and I couldn't imagine my life without you. And no I have to and I'm scared and alone and angry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't write to me ever again. I hope you get yourself together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>CJ</em>
</p><p>John cried. That's all he could do during his exile to France.</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>A month passed but John's father decided not to let him come back until a week before his birthday. So his exile was extended another three weeks. He was aching to get back to the states. George had pretty good idea where CJ went but he didnt give John any information even though he asked every time he spoke to George. He wanted John to focus on getting his mind right. But sorting through that greatly depended on repairing his relationship with CJ.</p><p>CJ on the other hand moped about for about two weeks but working at the paper with Matt was just the distraction she needed. Matt scored her an internship in the marketing department. It was unpaid but she got a job at the local McDonald's to cover her expenses. She even met a cute guy there who she flirted with but never did anything more as she was still trying to get over John. That all quickly changed when Marco asked her out and with Jessica's encouragement she accepted his invitation. They had been going out for about a month when the topic of sex come up. Marco knew she was still getting over her ex but he couldn't help wanting to take their relationship to the next level.</p><p>They held hands strolling to Matts apartment. It was a warm summer night and they had just come from a local carnival. </p><p>"CJ its been great hanging out with you."</p><p>"It has been great hasn't it", she blushed. </p><p>"Can I kiss you?"</p><p>"Yeah", their lips met in a sweet soft kiss. It was perfect. Nothing to over the top nor was it underplayed. He held her face in his hands staring at her.</p><p>"Do you know how beautiful you are? CJ- I really want to be with you." She understood his meaning.</p><p>"I'm not sure I'm ready for that. I'm sorry if that's not the answer you want to hear but it's true. My ex-"</p><p>"You mean the ex that cheated on you?", he said cutting her off.</p><p>CJ was silent as they continued to walk up the stairs.</p><p>"Hey I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come off as insensitive. I just really like you."</p><p>"No, you are right. I just need a little me time. I'm sorry Marco. And for the record I really like you too", she kissed his cheek. "Do you want to come in? We can pop some popcorn. My brother has The Goonies on VHS."</p><p>"Sure I love that movie." </p><p>As they entered the apartment Matt and Jess met them at the door. They looked unsteady.</p><p>"Hey guys what's up? Everything okay?"</p><p>"CJ-"</p><p>"CJ", John stood from the couch immediately observing that she and Marco we holding hands.</p><p>"No", she shook her head, "No! Why did you let him in?! I don't want to see you!"</p><p>As she left John tried to follow but Marco stopped him by putting his hand on his chest, "Hey pal, she doesn't want to see or talk to you so do yourself a favor and go back to Texas or wherever the hell you have been for the last two months."</p><p>"I'm going to need for you to get your fucking hand off of me before I break it", John said calmly staring at him straight in the eyes.</p><p>"Guys", Matt intervened, "lets calm down." Jessica walked past them and ran after CJ. "Marco why don't you go home. I'll have CJ call you tomorrow. John it's late. I think you should go as well."</p><p>Marco left first, Matt pulled John by the arm stopping him from following. "Look I'm not happy about you hurting my sister but I know she still loves you. Marco is- you know what, don't worry about him. It's you she really cares about. Come by tomorrow for breakfast and church. Spend time with her. It is her decision in the end."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"Look man, you better be serious because John if you hurt her again-"</p><p>"Never, if She takes me back I'll never do anything like that again."</p><p>"Good. Come by at 8a, mass is at 10a, but if she wants you to leave..."</p><p>"I know thanks so much."</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>Jessica found CJ on the playground in the complex sitting on the swing.</p><p>"Hey Kid."</p><p>"Is he gone?"</p><p>"Yeah", Jess leaned against the slide, "You still love him don't you?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Then talk to him."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I'm afraid. Besides I'm with Marco now."</p><p>"Have you slept with Marco?"</p><p>She shook her head no.</p><p>"CJ I think Marco is a distraction. A summer love at most. I think its John that makes your heartbeat. When you saw him just now, that's how you felt right? The heart rate went up you were flushed but so mad at him still. Seeing him made all of that come back", She went to the swing next to her and sat down then reached for her hand, "Claudia, if you don't want to be with him fine. But you need closure."</p><p>"I wrote him a letter."</p><p>"It's not the same and you know it. You can't run forever, Come on it's late Matt will be worried."</p><p>The next morning like clockwork John was at their door with a single rose and a grocery bag with a dozen eggs, bacon, bread, pancake mix, green peppers, onions and some fresh strawberries. </p><p>Matt let him in.</p><p>"Hey right on time." He handed him the groceries. "You didn't need to get anything but thanks man. You went all out didn't you?", Matt said looking in the bag. "CJ is in the first room on the right. She's probably still sleep."</p><p>Thanking him John eagerly went to the door and opened it to find her fast asleep. He closed the door behind him and sat down on the bed stroking her hair. She stirred..</p><p>"John? What are you doing in my room?"</p><p>"I came for breakfast and church." Here he handed her the flower. Sometimes the beauty of a single rose can get lost in a group. So I got one because thats all I need and sometimes you need to learn to appreciate the one before the many. I'm sorry CJ. I was stupid. I ruined us but if you let me I'll try to make it up to you everyday of our lives. I know I don't deserve it but please give me another chance." </p><p>Her lips fused with his and the both worked to remove his clothes as she lifted her gown. They stopped. John looked at her the sunlight piercing through the blinds beaming off of her chest. She was radiant. He felt unworthy.</p><p>"Do you want this CJ? Us?"</p><p>"I don't know. I know I missed you. I also know that I need to be with you right now John."</p><p>"But you don't know if you can forgive me."</p><p>"No." She reached in her draw and handed him a condom.</p><p>"I thought you were on the pill?"</p><p>"I am but I don't know if you are clean. AIDS is-"</p><p>"CJ I don't have AIDS. I don't have any STDs." </p><p>"You don't know that John. Put the condom on."</p><p>He took off his pants and boxer briefs and rolled the condom down his shaft them climbed under the sheet between her long legs.</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>He kissed her. Damn it was still there. His kisses always has a way of igniting her body on fire. And when her slid inside her although sheathed it felt fantastic to be filled by him. Burying himself deep, CJ quietly whimpered at his fullness within her. She let a moan escape crying his name. </p><p>"I'm sorry baby", He kissed her cheek then her lips. Swallowing her cries with his tongue as he lifted her hips drilling deep in her thrusting with swallow strokes.</p><p>She instantly climaxed. She hadn't been with anyone since they last made love in February. John kept going quickly bringing her back up for another orgasm.</p><p>"I love you Claudia", he whispered I'm her ear in between breaths as he continued to make love to her, "I love you so much."</p><p>Their rhythmic love making quickly turned desperate as they both were on the brink of orgasming. When they did, CJ broke and sobbed loudly. Jessica knocked at the door checking to see off she was ok. After confirming, CJ turned on her side away from John. He sobbed behind her stroking her arm.</p><p>"I don't want this to be our swan song or when the fat lady sings for us. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I need you Claudia Jean and not just for sex but for everything. When I was way I wrote to you everyday but l didn't know where you were. Every time I talked to George I begged for your information. He told me no to work on myself but when we are together I'm at my best."</p><p>"Thats just it John. What about the times we aren't together? How can I trust you?" </p><p>"You can. Please. I need you. I was stupid and selfish. I'm never drinking again because I never want to do anything like this that will jeopardize us again."</p><p>There was another knock on the door. "Hey you two. Breakfast is almost ready. Get dressed and air out the room", she laughed from the hall.</p><p>"Jess! Come on that's my sister!", Matt exclaimed. She went over to him apologizing with a kiss.</p><p>"We better get out there."</p><p>"No John I want you to go."</p><p>"CJ-"</p><p>"I need time to think. I'm going to church", she said standing up looking for her bathrobe.</p><p>"I don't mind coming with you."</p><p>"You're not even Catholic."</p><p>"So, I went to a Catholic prep school for four years, I know enough to get by. It's your faith and it's important to you and I want to be apart of it. I'll convert if I have to." </p><p>"No I wouldn't ask you to believe in something you don't. But I really do want to just think. Can you come back around one? We will talk then. Just talk John."</p><p>"Yeah of course. I leave tomorrow. I bought a ticket for you. I'm not trying to pressure you. I just wanted for you to know", John said getting dressed. "I'll say it thousand more times if I have to. I'm sorry CJ."</p><p>"Drop a plate on the floor John, then say sorry to it. Will it put itself back together? No. Please don't say it again. It doesn't change anything."</p><p>Understanding John nodded and left out the room. Matt and Jess watched as he left not saying anything to him. CJ came out next after she heard the front door closed.</p><p>"What happened?", Matt asked.</p><p>"Jess can I talk to you?"</p><p>"Yeah honey", they walked back in the guest room.</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>July 2008 Willowbrook Mall, Houston TX</p><p>"Ladies, we are flying under the radar here. Mrs Hoynes one hour max, Iris must be next to you at all times even in the dressing room, Emma, Amy has to be next to you no exceptions. There will be agents in plain clothes throughout. Mrs Hoynes you are going to are going to Michael Kors, Cache, and Sunglasses Hut. Emma you are going to the Gap, The Disney Store, and Sam Goode. We are all meeting back here then Bennihana and home correct?"</p><p>Yes sounded out from the group.</p><p>The group entered the mall and dispersed. Donna and Joy went with CJ. Allie, Joan, and Brooke went with Emma. </p><p>"Where to first?"</p><p>"Mrs Hoynes, I'm sorry but we have to go by the list", Iris said.</p><p>"Thats okay Michael Kors it is." </p><p>"Great I wanted to go there first anyway", Joy said.</p><p>"What do you need honey?"</p><p>"A new purse for one, I want shoes too but we will see."</p><p>"I'm just looking at bathing suits. That's the only clothes John wants me in for the next three days." She laughed and Donna smiled shaking her head.</p><p>"Aunt CJ!"</p><p>"Oh stop honey, you have a daughter."</p><p>"I know but still."</p><p>"How's it going with Wes?"</p><p>"He's apologized. A lot."</p><p>"Have you two?"</p><p>"No, we came close last night. I just can't. Not yet. Mother called."</p><p>"Really what did she have to say?", Donna asked. CJ rolled her eyes looking through the racks.</p><p>"That I should take him back. I'm not going to do any better."</p><p>"God, you would think Caroline of all people would be sympathetic. Your father beat the crap out of her, cheated on her, and mentally abused her for five years what if Celia and Monte told her that. I can't. The hypocrisy is unbelievable. Joy I can't tell you what to do but if I were you I would do what my heart is telling me. What is your heart saying darling?"</p><p>"I don't know. I miss him but he cheated and left me, how can I get over that? He said he wants another baby."</p><p>Donna looked at CJ.</p><p>"Joy, I'm going to tell you something not many people know including your mother so-". </p><p>"Of course Aunt CJ, I won't say anything."</p><p>"John cheated on me."</p><p>"What? Not Uncle John! You two love each other and he adores you."</p><p>"It was before we were married, a year before I was pregnant with Joe", she spoke low so that the sales associate helping them couldn't hear. "He apologized and apologized until I was tired of hearing it. I asked for space to think and he respected that. It took me a week to realize that I loved him enough to forgive him and I have never regretted it. That's what worked for us. It won't necessarily work for you. John didn't leave me with a three year old to go run off with the other woman. He made a drunken mistake and told me the next day."</p><p>"So you don't think I should take Wes back?"</p><p>"That's not what she's saying Joy-"</p><p>"Excuse me ladies", Iris reluctantly interrupted, “if we want to get back on time we need to move to the next destination."</p><p>"Come on guys let's head to Cache.” They checked out of Michael Kors and went upstairs.</p><p>"I love this store. They have the nicest unique clothes." </p><p>"Some of your clothes are designer made originals CJ. I would think-", Donna said smiling at her.</p><p>"You know what I mean ass", CJ said cutting her off. "To buy of the rack."</p><p>"Kinda pricey", Joy said looking at the tag. "This pair of jeans is $149.99 dollars. I spent my money at Michael Kors."</p><p>"Its my treat honey. Check out those tops over there, you would look cute in that peach one.” Donna went with her.</p><p>"Before, what were you about to say?"</p><p>"All I was saying was that CJ and John are one in a million. And trust me when I say that they have had their share of troubles. We all have. You can't make your decision based on them."</p><p>"Has Uncle Josh ever cheated on you?"</p><p>"No. I think he knows I will kill him", both women smiled. "Get that peach one and the white one. Grab some jeans too."</p><p>"Aunty Donna its like $400 right here."</p><p>"Trust me. Get it. CJ will be hurt if you don't get anything."</p><p>"Last stop ladies, Sunglasses Hut. I need 7 pair to match my seven new bikinis."</p><p>"What did you buy in Cache?"</p><p>"I got an outfit for dinner tonight. Josh is taking me to this little French place John recommended."</p><p>"John loves French food. He spent like every summer over there as a kid. When are you guys going back to DC?", CJ asked Donna.</p><p>"When John leaves, right after you guys come back. When are you coming back?"</p><p>"Second week in August. The kids will come with. Joe, Chris, Brooke and Allie start back school the week after. Emm is starting St Dominic's in September and John wants to spend a couple of weeks with her."</p><p>"You decided to send her?"</p><p>"Yes we spoke with her and she wanted to go."</p><p>"So down to four."</p><p>"I know right. The twins will be gone in three years then just Kate and Drew."</p><p>"You having any more Aunt CJ?"</p><p>"Lord no! I'm so done."</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>"So Emma you excited to start St Dominic's this fall?", Allie asked as they looked through the CD racks at Sam Goode.</p><p>"Totally. What's it like Allie?"</p><p>"It's great. You can't get away with a bunch because the campus is riddled with clergy but its pretty cool. I heard back in the day that you could come and go as you pleased but some kids trashed a house and got arrested. Someone even died. So now they have curfews and rules. But you can still go off campus after school as long as you are back by curfew so its not too bad."</p><p>"Someone died?"</p><p>"Yeah. It was actually back around the time your parents went there."</p><p>"You and Chris met there right?", Brooke asked.</p><p>"Yeah. All the girls thought he was so cute."</p><p>"Yuck!", Emma said.</p><p>"He's alright", Joan commented.</p><p>"He is cute. He asked me out. I was so nervous, I mean the Vice President son. Like everyone knew Joe but he was so standoffish and serious. But I heard when Chris came he was different. You could see the personable side of him. They compliment each other. Joe is the oldest his parents rely on him a lot. Especially with keeping order in the house. If you notice all they do is call his name and he knows what needs to be done. Chris is more the jokester. He's serious too but not as stiff as Joe to me."</p><p>"Is it true that he really didn't date?", Brooke asked.</p><p>"Yep. There was his best friend and everyone thought something was going on between them but I know different. Gracie is the female Joe. They understand each other on a deeper level. We all thought they get together eventually but I think they understand that they are just meant to be best friends. So if you are worried don't be. Emm here's that Lady Gaga CD you wanted."</p><p>"Cool, thanks. I already got Taylor Swift, and Cold Play now I need The Pussycat Dolls."</p><p>"Aw, she's great, it's there another one?", Joan asked.</p><p>"Yep here you go", Allie passed her the CD.</p><p>"Sweet!"</p><p>"Emm, did your mom say that's ok?"</p><p>"Uh yeah", she walked away looking through the racks for the CD. Brooke and Allie looked at each other not knowing whether to say anything else.</p><p>"I hope I meet the love of my life when I go. Like Mom and Dad or you and Chris. When are you going to get married? Found it!"</p><p>"Well that's a ways off Emm. We are only 19. I want to finish college and med school first. Emma I think you should put that back. The Pussycat Dolls are a bit grown-up. I don't want to tell CJ but I will", Allie stared at her.</p><p>"Fine!", She slammed to CD down on the rack and went to check out.</p><p>"Was I wrong?", Allie asked Brooke.</p><p>"No. I wouldn't let my little sister buy it if I had one. She'll get over it."</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>Everyone convened back in the car at the same time. Only the people at Michael Kors recognized The First Lady otherwise their trip went completely incognito.</p><p>"CJ you were in the back at Cache a little long. What else did you buy?"</p><p>"None of your business Donnatella."</p><p>When the girls climbed in the car the other ladies picked up on their detached mood.</p><p>"What happened?", CJ asked.</p><p>"Nothing", Emma said looking out the window.</p><p>"Joanie?"</p><p>"Nothing Aunt CJ", she confirmed backing up her cousin avoiding her mother's gaze. Brooke looked far off. Allison refused to respond not wanting to lie to CJ.</p><p>"Emm you find everything? What did you get from the Gap?"</p><p>"Some shirts and shorts."</p><p>"Okay so someone is going to tell me what's going on now!"</p><p>It was Allie who broke. First clearing her throat. "Emma wanted to buy a CD and I didn't think it was appropriate."</p><p>"What was the CD?"</p><p>"Mrs Hoynes we are at Bennihana", Steve spoke.</p><p>"Thank you. Everyone go in please, I'll be in a few minutes. Emma stay. And Joan, we are going to have a conversation later about lying to me. Do you understand?"</p><p>"Yes Aunt CJ", she said climbing out the car. Once outside she witnessed Donna grab Joanie by the back of her shirt pulling her off to the side. Donnatella Moss-Lyman didn't play that. CJ waited for everyone to leave before she continued, "What CD?"</p><p>"It's not even that bad and I put it back! I don't know what the problem is!", she yelled.</p><p>"What CD Emma!"</p><p>"The Pussycat Dolls", she said quietly almost to a whisper not looking at her mother.</p><p>"You know that you aren't supposed to get that CD. You tried to sneak it but Allie caught you. It's too grown up. I've seen those girls dancing on the music videos. You are only 13. When you dance like that you are inviting unwanted attention. Sexual attention."</p><p>"All my friends listen to it!"</p><p>"I don't care about your friends! l care about you. Now you are going to apologize to Allie for putting her into that situation. You think it was easy for her to tell me?"</p><p>"No, I'm sorry mom."</p><p>"Not good enough! You knew better. Your father and I already said no to that CD. We compromised and allowed Lady Gaga. When you get home give me everything you bought today. I'm holding it until we get back from the Bahamas."</p><p>"Mom! That's a total over reaction! It's not even that serious! It's just a stupid CD!"</p><p>"Be quiet right now! I’m sick of the histrionics!", CJ moved closer to her one minute from yanking her. "I don't know who you think you are talking to but I am sick of it Emma! You are grounded until we get back!. Do you hear me!?"</p><p>Emma sank back down in her seat, crossing her arms and started to cry. </p><p>"Iris?, "</p><p>"Yes Ma'am"</p><p>"Please tell Donna that we are going back to the house and for them to enjoy the meal and catch a cab back to the house. I'll pay her back when she gets there", she said all the while staring at Emma.</p><p>"Yes Mrs Hoynes."</p><p>"Steve,"</p><p>"Yes Ma'am"</p><p>"We are going home when Iris gets back."</p><p>----~*~----</p><p>As soon as they pulled up at the house Emma darted out the car and ran into the house. CJ was right behind her. </p><p>"Emma! Don't prolong this!", she shouted from the foyer up the stairs.</p><p>"Mrs Hoynes, would like for me to get your bags?"</p><p>"No Beau. Thanks for the offer. Did you need something?"</p><p>"Yes Ma'am I came by to tell you that your horse Lady Helena is pregnant. The doctor just left."</p><p>"Finally! It took." CJ was excited. This was the third try to impregnate her horse. "That's great news Beau. Thanks for telling me. How's she doing?"</p><p>"Great Ma'am. Nice and healthy."</p><p>"I won't ride her until after she gives birth but let her out to stretch."</p><p>"Of course Mrs Hoynes", As Beau left through the back door Joe came down the stairs.</p><p>"Hey Mama. Emms upstairs crying. Where's everyone?"</p><p>"The restaurant."</p><p>"Did you have a nice time with Brooke?", he was on pins and needles he wanted his mother's approval as she was yet to give it.</p><p>"Yes", she placed her hand on his cheek lightly kissed him on the lips. "She's a good girl. A bit wild but it's nothing wrong with that", she winked him. "I think she's just what you need."</p><p><br/>Joe hugged her, "thank you Mama."</p><p>"You are welcome. Do me a favor and get the twins and Chris to help you bring the bags in? Just leave them in the family room until everyone gets back."</p><p>"Yeah sure but SJ and Mike are still at camp, I'll get Chris. What happened with-", he pointed upstairs.</p><p>"Don't worry about it. Where's your father?"</p><p>"Sleep with Drew."</p><p>"Really? Why isn't he in the crib?"</p><p>"Stacy said he felt a little warm and he wouldn't take the bottle so Dad gave it a try."</p><p>"Let me go check on them."</p><p>CJ walked past Emmas room hearing the loud over dramatized sobs sighed and kept going to her bedroom. There she found a sleeping John and Drew lying on his back in the middle of the king sized bed wide awake and fussy but not crying. She picked up the bottle seeing that he hardly drank any.</p><p>"You are so spoiled. Causing chaos. You aren't alone kiddo." After removing her top and bra she reached for her son and the receiving blanket he was lying on, "Come here. You smelled the milk when l came in the door huh?", As soon as she picked him up Drew was already mouthing for CJ's nipple, luckily CJ was full and ready to go. As she sat he immediately latched on and started sucking. "What am I going to do with you guys?"</p><p>"When did you get back?"</p><p>"Hey you startled me", she met his lips with a kiss, "Not to long. Beau stopped by, the Vet left not too ago, Lady Helena is pregnant."</p><p>"That's great honey. Don't ride her until she's given birth."</p><p>"I won't. I already told Beau, I was afraid we waited too long she'll be ten this year."</p><p>"Has it been that long since I gave her to you?"</p><p>"Yes. So, he put up a fight huh?"</p><p>"Babe he wouldn't take it from Stacy, Joe, or me. He literally through a fit, got all red and his temperature went it up. I mean I hadn't seen that since Emma. Remember how she was?"</p><p>"Is", she corrected.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"I handled it. She's grounded until we get back. I'll tell you about it later. Let me settle him first."</p><p>"Do you think we should postpone? I mean he's not ready."</p><p>"No. We will bring him. He basically just eats, poops, and sleeps. We can do we did the other night in the cabin. Settle him and make love until we collapse. Next year for your birthday just us. And I vote for Maui."<br/> <br/>"I love the sound of that", John kissed her lips then Drew's crown.</p><p>----~*~----</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I totally didn't want to write this but alcoholism and infidelity were two major things associated with John in the TV series so I wanted to somehow incorporate it into their story but still maintain the integrity of my version of CJ and John</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>